Aguamarina
by SombraLN
Summary: Atsushi es un clásico joven adinerado que siempre está rodeado de personas falsas e interesadas, acostumbrado a tener siempre todo lo que quiere y a usar el dinero como su único lenguaje. Eso le aburría, su vida era monótona hasta que termino en aquel local, fascinado con aquella silueta masculina que danzaba alrededor de un tubo (Clasificado para mayores por un cap único de lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, esto salió por un reto dentro de un grupo del fandom, el punto era escribir algo del nini preferido con el personaje que saliera en un gif. Mi combinación resulto ser KaramatsuxAtsushi

El resultado es esto n_n

…

Los personajes de Osomatsu san no me pertenecen, esta historia es solo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

La noche era fría, los faroles alumbraban las solitarias calles de aquel lugar, un joven de traje azul opaco con una corbata amarilla caminaba con lentitud observando la pantalla de su celular. Regresaba de una cita grupal en la cual, a pesar de tener la atención de todas las chicas, al final no se interesó por ninguna. Muy simples, nada interesantes a su forma de ver, después de todo, siendo consciente de que lo único que buscaban era su dinero, esperaba al menos encontrar una persona que despertara su curiosidad. Continuo su andar con gran pereza, no tenía ganas de regresar a su hogar todavía, la decepción de la cita le incitaba a solo caminar para despejarse; continuo revisando su teléfono, borrando los números de aquellas chicas que recién había conocido, su lista de contactos era limitada, siendo en su mayoría contactos de negocio o familia; entre sus números frecuentes tenia a Todomatsu. El joven Matsuno era un amigo al que le encantaba molestar, mantenían una amistad un tanto extraña, Atsushi sabía que Totty le buscaba por su dinero, pero realmente no le importaba, le gustaba tratar con él a sabiendas de su dual carácter, siempre tan gentil y adorable con otros, pero siendo en realidad un chico calculador y frio; le encantaba sacarlo de quicio para ver ese lado real de su personalidad.

Guardo por fin el teléfono para concentrar su atención en el camino, fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que desconocía el lugar en donde ahora se encontraba, miro a su alrededor, algunas personas entraban y salían de los múltiples locales que se encontraban en la zona, bares en su mayoría. El joven medito el entrar a alguno de esos establecimientos, pero no parecían de la categoría a la que estaba acostumbrado, tras un suspiro decidió continuar su andar, ahora se arrepentía de no haber traído su auto, pero no tenía ganas de llevar a nadie a su casa por lo que en su momento la mejor opción fue decir que estaba en reparación, sin más opciones continuo en busca de una calle en la cual esperar un taxi.

Esa noche pudo haber sido como cualquier otra, llegando a su casa para aburrirse como acostumbraba, pero el destino tenía un plan diferente; frente a él vio pasar a un chico que sabía conocer, aunque no parecía la ropa usual Atsushi estaba seguro de que aquel personaje era su querido amigo Matsuno; pensó en llamarle pero en lugar de eso comenzó a seguirlo a una distancia prudente, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese lugar Totty?, la zona no parecía ser del gusto de su amigo, y ¿Qué pasaba con esa sudadera gris?, ¿Por qué usaba la capucha?, ¿se estaba ocultando?, la curiosidad era demasiada, le siguió hasta un ostentoso local, ni siquiera se detuvo a leer el nombre, solo entro tratando de visualizar a Totty.

Se quedó de pie observando alrededor, varias mesas y máquinas de juego estaban esparcidas por el lugar, ¿Un casino?, parecía algo imposible, a su precepción el lugar desde afuera no era tan espacioso, avanzo entre la gente que bebía y fumaba divirtiéndose al apostar, reprimía el impulso de acercarse y apostar todo su dinero, jamás había sentido la adrenalina de las apuestas, pero ahora se controlaba teniendo como principal fin encontrar a Totty. Volvió a ver su silueta a lo lejos, pasando por una puerta gris, al llegar al mismo punto dudo de girar la perilla, pero ya había llegado muy lejos por descubrir lo que ocurría, no podía arrepentirse ahora. Lentamente abrió, frente a él se presentaban una escaleras, con precaución comenzó a subir, traspaso un cortina negra y fue recibido por una linda rubia, quien tras darle la bienvenida le guio a través de lo que parecían pequeños cubículos, música con un ritmo contagioso inundaba el lugar, le llevo hasta su lugar el cual consistía en un sillón negro individual, una pequeña mesa a su costado y una plataforma frente al mueble con un tubo en el centro, ¿En dónde diablos se había metido?

Tomo lugar y la chica le ofreció un menú, creyendo que con alcohol le sería más fácil asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo eligió algo fuerte de la lista sin dudarlo, la joven asintió y le entrego un menú diferente, pidiéndole que eligiera el que más le gustara; Atsushi no comprendió al momento de lo que le hablaba, pero al ver la lista descubrió una serie de fotografías de hombres y mujeres por igual con nombres de diversas piedras y gemas, sintió que su respiración se cortaba cuando distinguió el rostro de Todomatsu en el menú, aunque parecía un tanto diferente, tal vez la poca luz del lugar no le dejaba apreciarlo con claridad, aclaro su garganta y le indico a la rubia que quería al de nombre "Aguamarina"*, a su criterio un muy curioso sobrenombre. Atsushi quedo en espera de lo que había ordenado, claro que la bebida fue lo primero en llegar.

Miro por sobre el sillón con discreción hacia el resto de asientos, algunos ya ocupados, esas personas bebían y disfrutaban del espectáculo frente a sus ojos, en los tubos solo distinguió a la mayoría como mujeres y tal vez un par de hombres.

 **\- Lamento la espera –** una gruesa voz le hizo prestar atención a la plataforma frente a él, Atsushi estaba listo para encontrar a su amigo y jactarse de haber descubierto su pequeño secreto, sin embargo, todo pensamiento freno al ver a aquel chico; la ropa que usaba era azul con detalles en dorado, un pantalón bastante ajustado con aberturas en forma de rombo al costado de cada pierna, la prenda superior dejaba al descubierto su pecho y vientre, realmente podría no estar usando nada y no habría diferencia, contrario a la descubierta parte delantera de aquel traje, desde los hombros caía una larga capa cubriendo su espalda y llegando un poco más debajo de la cintura, un pequeño sombrero azul, guantes blancos y botas negras completaban el vestuario. Se quedó sin palabras, en especial cuando aquel joven se agacho, estando en cuclillas se inclinó lo más que pudo acercando su rostro, el castaño ahora estaba completamente seguro, ese no era Todomatsu, claro que tenía un gran parecido, pero este chico a diferencia tenia cejas más pobladas y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en su mejilla derecha tenia pintado un corazón azul.

 **\- Gracias por elegirme –** estiro su mano y paso su índice suavemente por los labios del otro **– espero que el espectáculo sea de su agrado –** acto seguido se enderezo y tomo el tubo del centro con su diestra, la música de fondo parecía complementar a la perfección los suaves movimientos que el chico comenzaba a realizar, rodeando el tubo y permitiéndole al otro admirar por completo su cuerpo.

Atsushi se recargo en el sillón sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no lograba despegar la vista de aquel joven cuerpo que probablemente tenía una edad similar a la suya, pero que claramente era más tonificado.

El bailarín tras unos cuantos pasos que parecían estiramientos, sujeto el tubo con ambas manos, dio un giro más y con un pequeño salto sujeto su pierna derecha girando un par de veces sin tocar el suelo, bajo lentamente arqueando su espalda, tomo su sombrero y lo lanzo al suelo, nuevamente de pie le sonrió de forma seductora al castaño quien seguía atento a cada movimiento. El chico de azul recargo su espalda en el tubo hincándose y levantándose a la par que recorría su cuerpo con ambas manos.

Por alguna extraña razón Atsushi sintió su garganta secarse, el chico se separó del tubo y con una gran velocidad se deshizo de su ropa, esta probablemente solo se sujetaba con velcro o algo similar, las prendas terminaron en el suelo, el chico quedo únicamente con una trusa negra, las botas y los guantes. Regreso al tubo y comenzó a subir en este hasta el tope, se sujetó solamente con las piernas, inclinándose hacia atrás se fue deslizando, a mitad de camino se cambió de posición, sosteniéndose ahora con ambas manos levanto sus piernas abriendo y cerrando el compás dándole una gran vista al de corbata amarilla.

Atsushi sin darse cuenta siguió aceptando las bebidas que la mesera le traía, todo con tal de no perderse el espectáculo, afortunadamente no era débil ante el alcohol.

Un último deslizamiento por el tubo sosteniéndose con la mano y pierna derecha extendiendo su flexible cuerpo lo más posible hacia el castaño. Llego al suelo y se mantuvo hincado, con los brazos delante de él y ligeramente inclinado al frente. El sudor recorría todo su cuerpo, un rebelde mechón de cabello casi cubría su ojo izquierdo y su respiración estaba agitada; Atsushi no salía del asombro, era una vista increíble la que estaba apreciando, aquel chico tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado y no podía evitar recorrerle con la mirada.

El bailarín se levantó con calma, recogió sus prendas y camino hasta la orilla de la plataforma.

 **\- Gracias por elegirme, espero verle de nuevo aquí –** una suave sonrisa seguida de una leve reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse.

Como si algo se activara en la mente de Atsushi se levantó aprisa alcanzando a sujetarle de la muñeca **– Aguarda… tu nombre, ¿Cuál es? –**

El chico le dedico una mirada penetrante, se zafó con delicadeza del agarre, bajo de la base y se paró frente al otro, acerco su rostro hasta el oído ajeno y con voz profunda susurro **– Aguamarina… pero si quieres saber el real, ven más seguido –** le dio un suave soplido cerca del cuello causándole un leve escalofrió, sin más, se alejó dejando al otro congelado.

Atsushi se sentía en un sueño, no terminaba de comprender lo que había pasado, de inicio la cuestión de que al parecer Todomatsu tenía un gemelo, si bien su amigo en algún momento hizo mención de tener hermanos, jamás revelo la naturaleza de estos; además estaba ese nuevo sentimiento en su interior, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y no lograba ligar los pensamientos, ¿Cómo era posible que tal sentir lo causara ese chico?

Pidió la cuenta, la cual fue bastante elevada pero a él no pareció importarle, salió del lugar, se grabó el nombre del local y en donde se ubicaba, anduvo un par de calles hasta hallar un taxi para poder regresar a su hogar; todo lo hizo con la mente en las nubes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sabía que tener un primo stripper me serviría en algún momento XD

*Aguamarina es una gema de color azul pálido, la cual se considera tiene la propiedad de calmar los nervios y relajar el organismo. Elegí esta gema como el sobrenombre de Kara por su color y por ser también correspondiente al signo de géminis.

Hasta aquí el primer cap, según yo solo serán dos o tres, depende cuanto termine escribiendo XD

Gracias por leer n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Atsushi comenzó a frecuentar aquel casino, sin embargo no contaba con la suerte de volver a encontrar al chico de la primera vez, según lo que le explicaron Aguamarina no tenía días establecidos para asistir, pese a que le recomendaron a jóvenes igual de atractivos, el chico de traje siempre se negó a ello. Su rutina se convirtió en asistir al lugar y al no hallar a quien buscaba se dedicaba a apostar hasta aburrirse.

Seis días después del primer encuentro recibió un mensaje de su amigo Todomatsu invitándole a una cita grupal, Atsushi no pudo evitar sonreír, había esperado tal oportunidad para cuestionarle al otro sobre su aparente relación con el bailarín, sin dudarlo acepto la salida.

Convivio con Totty como acostumbraba, pero esta vez le indujo a beber un poco más, confiando en que ebrio le sacaría mejor información. Gran error. Lo único que obtuvo fue a un _bello durmiente_ , tras despedirse de las chicas, subió a su amigo al auto dispuesto a llevarlo a casa. Con dificultad Totty le fue indicando el camino entre sus breves lapsos de conciencia, al llegar un chico con el mismo rostro que el de rosa salió a recibirles, este usaba una polera verde.

 **\- Buenas noches –** saludo Atsushi bajando del auto.

 **\- Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –**

Atsushi avanzo hasta quedar frente al chico mirándole con detenimiento, lo que al otro le puso un poco nervioso, antes de que alguno hablara otro chico salió de la casa, este vestido de rojo.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre Pajamatsu? ¿Quién es él? –**

 _¿Otro más?_

Atsushi realmente estaba sorprendido, pese a que su rostro no reflejara tal emoción.

 **\- Mi nombre es Atsushi, soy amigo de Todomatsu –** se presentó cortésmente y con una suave sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Totty tiene amigos? –** Osomatsu inquirió con burla.

El de traje ignoro la pregunta y abrió la puerta del copiloto **– Me temo que esta vez bebió de más, por ello me tome el atrevimiento de traerle -**

 **\- Eso es nuevo –** se jacto el mayor **\- ¡Jyushimatsu ven por Totty! –** grito hacia el interior de la casa y el más inquieto no tardo en salir.

 **\- ¡¿Qué pasa con Totty?! –** el beisbolista llego hasta el carro y miro a todos los presentes.

 **\- Está ebrio –** respondió Choromatsu **– ¿Puedes llevarlo adentro? –**

Jyushimatsu no tardo en asentir y con ayuda de Osomatsu cargo en su espalda al menor que parecía totalmente desconectado del mundo exterior.

 **\- Gracias por traerlo –** Choromatsu fue quien agradeció **– disculpa las molestias que nuestro hermano te ha causado –**

 **\- No ha sido nada, no podría haberle dejado en tal estado –** El de traje pensaba en la manera de cuestionar por la relación familiar de su amigo, simplemente no podría decir algo como " _Por cierto, ¿Cuál de ustedes es el bailarín exótico?"_ , además de que a su juico ninguno de ellos parecía serlo, tal vez el chico que se llevó a Totty era el indicado, después de todo lo vio solo unos segundos. Mientras meditaba en su siguiente acción vio salir de la casa a una mujer.

 **\- Mis ninis ¿Qué hacen afuera? –** Matsuyo extrañada por el auto y el desconocido frente a su casa, se acercó con cautela.

 **\- Mamá, es un amigo de Todomatsu, hizo el favor de traerle –** Choromatsu hacia la presentación mientras el mencionado daba unos pasos para quedar frente a la mujer.

 **\- Es un gusto –** hizo una leve reverencia **– Mi nombre es Atsushi, espero no importunar tan tarde –**

 **\- Claro que no, gracias por traer a mi hijo –** respondió la madre imitando la reverencia **– ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar? –**

 **\- Estaría encantado –** una sonrisa confiada y con ello había dado un gran paso a descubrir lo que más deseaba. Matsuyo le guio al interior seguido de la mirada curiosa de los dos mayores que ahí se encontraban.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alrededor de la pequeña mesa Atsushi conversaba tranquilamente con los padres ante la mirada atenta de Osomatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu. El joven de traje había hecho gala de su labia para encantar a los mayores, sin mucha dificultad logro saber de los sextillizos, nombres, defectos y hasta anécdotas de su infancia. Con la información que tenía logro determina que el de amarillo no era a quien buscaba, por lo que sólo quedaban dos hermanos a quienes conocer y de los cuales era lógico uno seria Aguamarina.

 **\- Me alegra que al menos uno de mis hijos cuente con amistades tan agradables –** Matsuyo llenaba la taza del invitado.

 **\- En efecto –** continuo el padre **– se ve que es un joven exitoso, sería bueno que algo de eso se le pegara a nuestro hijo –** río ante su propio comentario.

 **\- Si me permiten, son ustedes los que merecen mis respetos –** Atsushi sujeto la taza y prosiguió **– después de todo han criado y sacado adelante a seis hijos, a mi parecer son dignos de admiración –** tomo un sorbo mientras los padres sonreían con emoción.

Los tres hermanos presentes observaban con cierta molestia, el joven frente a ellos había cautivado a sus padres.

 **\- Choro… -** Osomatsu se acercó al mencionado y le hablo en un susurro **– este tipo no me agrada, hay que sacarlo de aquí –**

 **\- Te entiendo… -** respondió en el mismo tono **– pero es amigo de nuestro hermano… y a nuestros padres al parecer les agrada -**

Atsushi miro con discreción su reloj, se comenzaba a hacer tarde y los dos hermanos restantes no daban señales de aparecer, derrotado decidió retirarse; se despidió de los adultos y tras la insistencia de estos prometió regresar en otro momento. Osomatsu se ofreció a acompañarle a la salida.

Frente a su auto se giró hacia el hermano mayor para despedirse.

 **\- Buenas noches Osomatsu kun –**

 **\- Claro, algo me dice que nos veremos nuevamente, ¿No? –**

Atsushi detuvo la acción de subir al carro, mirando con cierta sorpresa al hermano de su amigo.

 **\- Me parece entender tus intenciones –** Osomatsu sonreía como acostumbraba, pero su mirada no reflejada felicidad, parecía más analizar al chico de traje **– pero no pienses que lo tendrás fácil, mi hermanito parecerá indefenso pero no lo es, además de que tiene a su hermano mayor para cuidarlo –**

Atsushi no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer el mayor de los sextillizos era algo sobreprotector con el más joven; sin duda se sentiría ligeramente amenazado si no fuera porque no tenía interés en Todomatsu.

 **\- No te preocupes Osomatsu kun, Totty sólo es un buen amigo –**

El de rojo borro su sonrisa **\- Solo no te atrevas a intentar jugar con él o te las veras conmigo –**

 **\- Puedes estar tranquilo –** sin más subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha, todo bajo la atenta mirada del nini quien se mantuvo en su lugar hasta perderle de vista.

 **\- ¿Osomatsu? –** el mayor se giró y encontró a uno de sus hermanos haciendo acto de presencia.

 **\- Karamatsu, ¿En dónde estabas? –**

El segundo hermano se colocó sus gafas oscuras y poso una mano en su barbilla **\- Solo anduve un rato por las solitarias calles, disfrutando la tranquilidad que la noche ofrece a solo algunos elegidos destinados a… ¿Eh? –** Karamatsu detuvo su hablar al notar que su hermano mayor ya no se encontraba afuera **\- … se fue –** guardo sus gafas y miro a todos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca, al estar seguro saco de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes y comenzó a contarlos **– hoy me fue muy bien, comprare la chaqueta que vi esta mañana –** con una gran sonrisa en su rostro volvió a guardar el dinero y entro a su hogar.

En una de las esquinas cercanas a la casa de los Matsuno, un chico ligeramente encorvado sonríe levemente ante lo que acaba de presenciar **– Te atrape Kusomatsu –**

Ichimatsu baja al pequeño gato que tiene en brazos y a paso lento se dirige a casa, pensando en cual debería ser su siguiente acción; por ahora se comportaría como acostumbra, en espera del momento perfecto para su jugada.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

¡Milagro! He actualizado \°O°/

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Karamatsu andaba tranquilamente frente a las tiendas, sonriendo ampliamente ante la próxima compra que haría, hace poco había visto una chaqueta de cuero con un estampado de tigre en la espalda que simplemente le fascino, estaba totalmente seguro de lo genial que se vería con tal prenda.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu niisan! –**

El repentino grito le hizo frenar de golpe, al girarse solo alcanzó a sentir un golpe sin lograr distinguir lo que ocurría, derribado, intento levantarse siendo consiente ahora de otro cuerpo sobre él.

\- **Jyushi… ya te he pedido que no hagas eso, podrías lastimar a alguien –** con una leve sonrisa miraba al quinto hermano que por sexta vez en la semana le había tacleado de aquella forma.

 **\- ¡Lo siento Karamatsu niisan! –** se disculpó el menor levantándose y permitiéndole al otro hacer lo mismo.

El mayor miro a su hermanito que vestía su usual traje deportivo, cargaba su bate y curiosamente aún estaba con su ropa limpia.

 **\- Veo que estás listo para tus practicas ¿** _ **Rigth**_ **? –**

Jyushimatsu negó de manera efusiva **– Voy a casa, hoy ya no podré practicar –** comenzó a reír como si acabase de contar un chiste.

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo? –**

 **\- Perdí todas las pelotas… otra vez, así que pensé en ir por Ichimatsu niisan para practicar el bateo –** comenzó a mover el bate de derecha a izquierda haciendo énfasis en su idea.

 **\- Ya veo… -** respondió en voz baja sintiendo lástima por el cuarto hermano, metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos recordando la cartera que llevaba consigo **– ¡Lo tengo! –** Jyushi dejo de batear y le prestó atención **– compremos algunas pelotas, así no tendrás que interrumpir tu entrenamiento –** mostro su pulgar en señal de aprobación ante su idea y con la otra mano acomodo su gafas.

Jyushimatsu al no poder ampliar más su sonrisa dio pequeños brincos emocionado por la propuesta **\- ¡Sí, vamos, vamos! –** repetía totalmente alegre.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a andar en dirección a una tienda de deportes, el mayor estaba dispuesto a cumplir un pequeño capricho de su hermano, después de todo, no gastaría mucho y aun tendría dinero para su chaqueta. Tras comprarle tres pelotas al menor salieron del local y caminaron juntos un rato, justo cuando estaban listos para separarse e ir cada uno por su rumbo una tercera persona apareció frente a ellos.

 **\- ¡Hola Ichimatsu niisan! –** Saludo con gran alegría el menor.

 **\- ¿Qué hay** _ **brother**_ **? –** Karamatsu saludo a su manera, obteniendo solo una mirada molesta de su hermano.

 **\- Pensé que estarías practicando a esta hora –** Ichimatsu se dirigió a Jyushi ignorando por completo al otro.

 **\- Eso hare justo ahora, Karamatsu niisan me ha comprado pelotas nuevas –** le mostro la pequeña bolsa en donde las llevaba.

 **\- ¿Si? ¿Y de dónde saco dinero Kusomatsu? –** pregunto mirando de reojo al mayor, sonriendo con malicia.

Kara de inmediato sujeto sus lentes, acomodándolos con cierto nerviosismo. **– Je, tenía algo de dinero de la mesada que nuestra** _ **momy**_ **nos dio –**

 **\- Interesante… -** ante la curiosa mirada de Jyushi, Ichimatsu se acercó un poco más al segundo **– no será que volviste a ganar en el pachinko y tratas de ocultarlo, ¿Verdad? –**

La penetrante mirada del cuarto menor le producía escalofríos y algunos temblores involuntarios al mayor, ¿Por qué su hermanito tenía que ser tan tétrico?

 **\- No, no, no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –** busco defenderse girando su rostro, esperando así dejar de sentir un poco la mirada intimidante.

 **\- Ya veo… sería una lástima que los demás supieran que tienes dinero y lo escondes, cierto, ahora que recuerdo el resto en casa, será mejor regresar –** con un aspecto sombrío, sonreía manteniendo una expresión digna de un villano.

 **\- ¿No alimentaras a tus amigos hoy Ichimatsu niisan? –** pregunto curioso el menor.

 **\- No Jyushimatsu, ya no tengo alimento, así que tendré que volver a casa… deberé hallar algo que hacer, con los demás –** ensancho su sonrisa viendo al segundo hermano sudar **– supongo que conversáremos de muchas cosas –** Jyushi intercambiaba la mirada entre sus dos hermanos, notando el nerviosismo del mayor crecer ante un aura maligna del cuarto; Jyushi se preguntaba si realmente Ichi sería un buen mafioso.

 **-** _ **B-brother**_ **–** aclaro su garganta y prosiguió – **no puedo dejar que falles con el deber que tienes con los pequeños felinos, ¿Qué te parece si compro algunas latas?** – Sacó su cartera y tomó varios billetes – **dime, ¿Cuánto sería necesario para satisfacer el hambre de los mininos?** – listo para contar el dinero, solo pudo percibir una especie de brisa pasar frente a él, parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que no tenía ya ningún billete en mano - **¿Eh?** – giro el rostro buscando respuestas y solamente logro divisar a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu caminando a varios pasos de él.

 **\- ¡Nos vemos después Karamatsu niisan! ¡Iremos a alimentar a los gatos! –** el menor agitaba su mano despidiéndose mientras Ichi apenas se giraba a verle con una amplia y retorcida sonrisa.

Karamatsu se quedó inmóvil, intentando procesar el robo del que acaba de ser víctima, tras un momento suspiro derrotado, reviso la cantidad que le sobraba y contuvo las ganas de llorar, después de todo, eso no se vería bien en un chico _cool_ como él. Guardo nuevamente la cartera, con lo que Ichi acaba de quitarle se quedó sin fondos para su preciada chaqueta. Resignado emprendió el camino hacia aquel lugar en donde ahora trabajaba.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu casi salían de la zona comercial, el cuarto hermano cargaba una bolsa llena de latas y un par de juguetes nuevos para sus amigos felinos; estaban por separarse y seguir cada uno con sus actividades cuando un auto se detuvo cerca, el conductor toco la bocina atrayendo la atención de ambos. Giraron para ver a un joven de traje gris bajar, el quinto hermano le reconoció de inmediato.

 **\- ¡Es el amigo de Totty! –** anuncio a su hermano quien parecía desinteresado a saberlo.

 **\- Hola, otra vez… ¿Choromatsu kun? –** saludo el castaño con duda al de polera amarilla.

 **\- Soy Jyushimatsu –** sonrió despreocupado ante la confusión de su nombre **– él es mi hermano Ichimatsu –** presento al de morado que solo movió un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Atsushi le miro con atención, ese no era el Matsuno al que buscaba, lo supo con solo mirar sus ojos, no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo, pero parecía carecer de esa "chispa" que vio en Aguamarina.

 **\- ¿Buscas a Totty? –** Jyushi ladeo su cabeza al preguntar.

 **\- No, solo que al verlos quise saludar… ahora que lo pienso, me falta conocer a uno de ustedes, ¿No? –**

 **\- Karamatsu niisan estaba con nosotros hace rato –** Jyushi coloco una mano en su mentón, como si tratase de recordar algo **– dijo algo de comprar ropa… creo, pero tal vez ya se fue a casa -**

 **\- Jyushimatsu, no creo que le interese saber detalles de Kusomatsu –** Ichi retomo su andar aburrido del camino que tomaba la conversación.

 **\- Al contrario, siento haberlos distraído, hasta luego –** movió su mano despidiéndose y regresando al auto.

Jyushi imito el gesto de despedida; mientras Ichi miraba al otro marcharse, intrigado por aquellas palabras de _"Al contrario"_ , no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué parecía feliz ese tipo con lo que había escuchado? Un extraño sentimiento le hacía sentir que debía vigilar a ese sujeto.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atsushi llego al lugar que ahora frecuentaba, subió las escaleras que le llevarían a esa habitación llena de sillones, plataformas y bailarines, diviso al chico de traje azul llevando a cabo su espectáculo para una mujer a su parecer, de edad avanzada para un lugar así; una chica le llevo hasta su lugar, el pidió lo mismo que la primera vez y aguardo con ansias a que su bailarín hiciera acto de presencia.

 **\- Bienvenido –** el joven de prendas azules se inclinó para saludarle **– gracias por elegirme –** sonrió de aquella manera con la que lo había cautivado desde el primer encuentro.

Atsushi levanto su copa en señal de saludo **– Es un gusto verte otra vez, Karamatsu –**

El nombrado se quedó quieto, confundido y solo mirando al chico de traje.

 **\- ¿Cómo…? –** Intento en vano completar la pregunta, siendo sólo consiente del fuerte golpeteo que se hacía presente en su pecho acompañado de un sentimiento de angustia.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	4. Chapter 4

El bailarín se quedó estático, sintiendo un par de gotas de sudor resbalar por su rostro.

 **\- Y-yo... Creo que me confunde, será mejor que uno de mis compañeros le atienda -** bajo de la plataforma listo para correr, pero fue frenado por el de traje que alcanzó a sostenerlo del brazo.

 **\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -** Atsushi tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

 **\- No me siento muy bien, será mejor que otro... -**

 **\- No -** interrumpió de inmediato **\- pague por ti y quiero verte ahora -** hablo con autoridad.

Karamatsu estaba por protestar pero al final se contuvo, después de todo, ya había tratado con clientes similares, personas prepotentes que se creían en derecho sobre él por el hecho de tener dinero. Se soltó con delicadeza del agarre y sin decir nada regreso a la plataforma. Sujeto el tubo frente a él y suspiro, comenzó su rutina escalando y con algunas flexiones.

Atsushi regreso a su lugar listo para disfrutar el espectáculo, se acomodó y tomó de su vaso, el bailarín daba vueltas en aquel tubo con la misma gracia que la primera vez, sin embargo, había algo diferente, la sensación que el joven trajeado tuvo en la primera ocasión no se hacía presente. Era como si el chico frente a él no fuese el mismo; tardo en darse cuenta, Karamatsu no le dedicada ninguna sonrisa, ni siquiera le miraba _, ¿Por qué eso le producía un sentimiento de vacío?_ Tenía lo que estuvo buscando por días, al joven Matsuno bailando para él, entonces, _¿Por qué no se sentía feliz?_

Para el momento en que el joven Matsuno finalizo su rutina, este se limito a levantar sus prendas del suelo y hacer una leve reverencia al cliente, sin decir una palabra más bajo de la plataforma y se retiró.

Atsushi se quedó inmóvil _¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿En dónde había quedado toda la alegría que sintió por volver a ver a Aguamarina? ¿Por qué tenía un sentir agridulce?_

Suspiro con pesadez, llamo a la mesera y tras pagar la cuenta de la noche decidió regresar a casa.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu regresaba a casa, sólo algunos faroles estaban encendidos y alumbraban tenuemente su camino. Suspiró por enésima vez, frustrado, molesto y algo decepcionado; ya le había pasado con anterioridad, toparse a clientes difíciles en definitiva no era una novedad, sin embargo, el hecho reciente con el joven de traje le había calado un poco más, _¿Por qué?_ , no podía evitar preguntárselo, solo era un tipo más en aquel casino, un ser más que solo asistía para ver los cuerpos de los bailarines, entonces, _¿Por qué le dolió escuchar aquellas palabras?_... _"Pague por ti"_ , la frase retumbaba en sus oídos, le hacía sentir mal, como si sólo fuese un objeto y no una persona.

El segundo hermano llego a la puerta de su casa, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño rollo de dinero, retiro la liga que lo rodeaba y conto algunos billetes, separo la suma y guardo el resto, lo que ahora sostenía en mano era exactamente su ganancia por el espectáculo presentado al joven de traje, oprimió los papeles con fuerza y simplemente los dejo caer el patio, no deseaba tener ese dinero y recordar el sentimiento que le provoco aquel sujeto, sin más entro a su hogar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la sala estaban reunidos cuatro de los sextillizos, Choro con una revista en mano, Jyushi sobre su pelota, Ichi con un gato y Totty con su inseparable celular. Escucharon la puerta de la entrada ser abierta y al segundo hermano anunciando su llegada, oyeron como su madre respondía ante el aviso de su hijo, esta probablemente desde su habitación en compañía de su padre.

Los presentes asumieron que su hermano entraría en cualquier momento, sin embargo, solo percibieron el leve sonido que hacían las pisadas del mayor al subir las escaleras, les extraño un poco pero continuaron con sus actividades.

Más tarde el hermano faltante anuncio su entrada con un timbre de voz que parecía bastante alegre, no tardó en aparecer en la sala y mostrar su gran sonrisa.

 **\- ¡Chicos! ¡No adivinan lo que me paso! –**

Choromatsu bajo un poco su revista y le miro con seriedad **\- ¿Por qué eres tan escandaloso Osomatsu niisan? Ya es tarde, molestaras a los vecinos –** retomo su lectura ignorando el puchero que hizo el mayor.

 **\- Vamos, no piensan adivinar, ¿Ignorarán a su Onii chan? -** al notar que ninguno parecía interesarse les mostro la lengua cual niño pequeño, paso la vista por todos y se percató de algo **\- ¿Y Karamatsu? –**

 **\- Creo que arriba –** respondió nuevamente Choro sin despegar la vista de su revista.

 **\- ¿Es en serio Pajamatsu? –** se quejó el mayor usando aquel apodo que tanto le divertía **– eso si lo respondes pero ignoraste mi primer pregunta, ¿De verdad no quieres saber lo que me ocurrió? –**

 **\- No, el hecho de que vengas tan feliz solo puede significar que has hecho alguna estupidez o travesura, así que no quiero involucrarme en ello –** finalizo mientras los hermanos presentes asentían totalmente de acuerdo a lo dicho por su hermano.

 **\- Son tan crueles… no importa, le contare a Karamatsu y si** **él** **me hace caso ustedes se arrepentirán –** se giró molesto y se encaminó a la recamara.

Al llegar a la habitación no dudo en expresar su sentir en voz alta.

 **\- ¡Karamachu~ tu hermano mayor es muy afortunado! -** miro a su hermano recostado en el sillón.

El nombrado que estaba de espalda se giro levemente **\- Bienvenido Osomatsu -** ser sentó y miro con atención al mayor.

Osomatsu mantuvo su vista en el otro, analizandolo, Karamatsu solía sonreír mucho pero ahora su aspecto parecía diferente, decaído tal vez.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre** _ **brother**_ **? -** Kara se levantó y paso una mano por su cuello, dándose un leve masaje en busca de relajarse.

 **\- Tu hermano mayor es el ser mas afortunado del planeta -** rascó bajo su nariz sonriendo ampliamente a la par que estiraba su mano y le mostraba varios billetes **\- los encontré afuera, el viento debió traerlos hasta mi, ¿Puedes creerlo? -** su expresión parecía la de un niño ilusionado que acababa de encontrar un tesoro.

 **\- Sin duda el** _ **destinity**_ **te sonrie -** una leve curva se formó en sus labios.

Osomatsu volvió a concentrarse en la expresión del menor, seguro ahora de que algo no iba bien **\- ¡Vayamos a beber! -** agitó los billetes emocionado, Kara le evitó la mirada lo que le alertó que el otro estaba por negarse **\- irás conmigo ¿Verdad? Los otros me ignoraron por completo pero confió en que tu si quieres pasar tiempo con tu onii chan -** se acerco y le rodeo con un brazo por los hombros.

Karamatsu simplemente suspiro y termino asintiendo, acceciendo asi al capricho del mayor.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En un bar cualquiera dos chicos con el mismo rostro bebían un tarro tras otro entre risas sonoras.

 **\- Te lo digo Karamatsu, esos bastardos no saben apreciar a su hermano mayor, si me hubiesen hecho caso los habría invitado tambien a beber -** dio un trago a su bebida **\- esos idiotas se lo pierden -** golpeó su puño contra la mesa.

 **\- No hagas caso** _ **bro**_ **, las palabras sólo vienen y van… qué más da lo que digan –** tomo un largo sorbo de su bebida ante la mirada curiosa del mayor.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Karamatsu? ¿Siquiera me estas prestando atención? –**

 **\- Claro, yo te escucho y tú a mi… qué más da el resto… solamente hay que ignorar sus palabras… -** bebió lo último de su tarro y se recostó sobre la mesa **– no importa lo que diga, soy una persona no un objeto… -**

Osomatsu le observo totalmente confundido, al parecer su hermanito estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para hablar incoherencias. Suspiro con cierta pesadez, lo normal es que ambos terminaran en un estado similar de confusión, pero lo suficientemente aptos para volver a paso tambaleante a casa, ahora tendría que cargar al otro muy a su pesar.

Tras pagar la cuenta logro arrastrar el pesado cuerpo de su hermano fuera del local, con cierta dificultad lo subió a su espalda y comenzó el andar a su hogar.

Tan solo un par de calles lejos del bar un auto se detuvo junto a los hermanos, el conductor bajo la ventanilla y se dirigió al mayor.

 **\- Buenas noches ¿Quieres que los lleve? –**

Osomatsu se detuvo y observo a Atsushi con seriedad, seguía sin fiarse en el tipo pero la oferta de no cargar más a su hermano era tentadora.

 **\- Bien, pero si es posible sólo déjanos cerca –**

Atsushi asintió y bajo del auto abriendo la puerta trasera, ayudo a Osomatsu a bajar al otro y depositarlo en los asientos; Karamatsu parecía totalmente perdido. El dueño del auto sintió una extraña sensación al verlo dormir tan apaciblemente. Ya que el segundo hermano ocupada todo el espacio el mayor tuvo que irse en el lugar del copiloto.

El camino a casa de los Matsuno fue silencioso, Atsushi consiente que el hermano mayor no le tenía confianza, opto por no sacar tema alguno de conversación y limitarse a conducir.

 **\- Soy… persona… -** murmuro el segundo hermano provocando que el mayor se girase a verlo.

 **\- ¿Está todo bien? –** pregunto Atsushi tratando de ver algo por el retrovisor.

 **\- Si –** regreso a su lugar Osomatsu **– sólo está muy ebrio y tiende a balbucear tonterías –**

 **\- ¿Si? ¿Qué tipo de tonterías? –**

 **\- No sé, cosas como que no es un objeto o algo así –** respondió con desinterés mirando por la ventana, sin percatarse de la extraña expresión en el rostro del conductor.

Atsushi se sintió mal al haber escuchado aquello, **¿Él tenía algo que ver con las palabras dichas por Karamatsu?**

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta habían llegado a la residencia Matsuno.

 **\- Un par de calles atrás hubiera estado bien –** menciono el mayor mientras Atsushi se estacionaba.

 **\- No te preocupes, no es ningún problema –** En cuanto detuvo el auto ambos se bajaron y Atsushi abrió la puerta trasera **– déjame ayudarte a llevarlo dentro –**

 **\- No es necesario –** de inmediato Osomatsu se negó asumiendo que la intención del otro era entrar a ver a Todomatsu **– Iré por Jyushimatsu y él se hará cargo, ya vuelvo –** se apresuró a entrar.

Atsushi se quedó mirando al chico que no parecía tener intención de despertar, el pecho de Karamatsu subía y bajaba con gran lentitud, un leve sonrojo a causa del alcohol se posaba en su rostro mientras una leve línea de saliva salía de la comisura de sus labios. El de traje sonrió inconsciente ante lo último, de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo amarillo y se inclinó sobre el asiento para limpiar la boca del otro. Se mantuvo en la misma posición, solo observando el rostro del bailarín, dejo caer el pañuelo y llevo la mano hasta el rostro ajeno, paso con suavidad sus dedos por la frente moviendo un mechón de cabello, bajo por la mejilla y se detuvo en los labios, paso sus yemas con suavidad. Sin pensarlo más acorto la distancia y lo beso, algo suave, solo un toque que no duro más de algunos segundos, se separó quedando totalmente sorprendido, Karamatsu había despertado y le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ambos parecían retener la respiración.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	5. Chapter 5

Al notar que Karamatsu no pronuncio palabra alguna, Atsushi volvió a inclinarse, besando nuevamente al chico debajo de él, pero esta vez aumentando la intensidad, moviendo sus labios hasta lograr que Kara separase sus labios, introdujo su lengua y exploro sin vergüenza alguna.

Karamatsu coloco sus manos en el pecho del otro, oprimiendo la tela del saco y respondiendo al beso, el alcohol había nublado totalmente sus sentidos, pero su cuerpo parecía saber como reaccionar.

Atsushi rompió el contacto cuando tuvo la necesidad de respirar, sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo y el impulso de querer ir más lejos. Bajó una de sus manos hasta la orilla de la sudadera azul, pasando sus dedos por la cintura de Kara, acariciando la piel con lentitud, disfrutando del tacto.

Acerco su rostro al oído del menor **\- Karamatsu -** susurro para depositar después un beso en su cuello.

Ante la mención de su nombre Karamatsu sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, el habia escuchado esa voz anteriormente; con un gran esfuerzo se concentró en tratar de reconocer el rostro que ahora le repartia rápidos besos cerca de los labios y que paseaba su mano con descaro por su cintura y abdomen.

 **\- Bailar realmente te ha dado un buen cuerpo -** Atsushi se irguió un poco mientras sonreía.

Karamatsu tuvo un breve momento de lucidez en el que logro identificar al tipo de traje, con rapidez empujo el pecho del otro logrando que este se moviera de encima.

Atsushi retrocedió hasta bajar del auto, Karamatsu se sentó lentamente sujetando su cabeza, parecía desorientado.

 **\- ¿Tú? –** Karamatsu intentaba ligar los pensamientos sin mucho éxito.

 **\- Karamatsu… -** Intento explicarse pero detuvo sus palabras al no saber que más decir.

El joven Matsuno se movió hasta la orilla del asiento y se levantó apoyándose del auto. Atsushi se acercó para tratar de sujetarlo al notar que no parecía poder mantenerse en pie.

 **\- ¡Aléjate! –** Karamatsu dio un manotazo contra el otro.

 **\- No podrás entrar tú solo deja que… -** nuevamente se vio interrumpido cuando el quinto hermano apareció en escena con Osomatsu detrás de él.

 **\- ¡Niisan, niisan, yo te ayudo! –** el de polera amarilla se apresuró al lado de su hermano.

Un paso en falso por parte del segundo hermano casi provoca que ambos cayeran, sin embargo Atsushi alcanzo a sujetar a Karamatsu de la cintura evitando así su caída.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –** cuestiono el de traje.

 **\- ¡No me toques! –** volvió a gritar Karamatsu empujando al otro y cayendo por inercia al suelo.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu que pasa contigo? –** Osomatsu se acercó para tomarlo del brazo y ayudarle a levantarse.

 **\- Es estúpido, que tenga dinero no** **significa** **que pueda hacer lo que quiera –** balbuceaba el segundo con lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos.

 **\- ¿Niisan? –** Jyushimatsu se acercó también para sujetarle desde el otro costado.

 **\- Jyushi llévalo adentro, está demasiado ebrio –** indico el mayor a lo que su hermano asintió llevando a quien solo continuaba murmurando.

Osomatsu miro de reojo a Atsushi, este parecía afectado por la actitud de Kara, demasiado a su parecer **– Siento eso, mi hermano se pasó esta noche con la bebida –** Osomatsu se giró para poder verlo de frente **–** **gracias** **por traernos –**

 **\- Sí, claro –** Atsushi no dijo más, cerró la puerta trasera y simplemente subió a su auto para irse.

El hermano mayor suspiro, ese tipo seguía dándole mala espina, pero ahora también le preocupaba un poco la actitud de su hermano, parecía tener algo en mente que le molestaba. Estiro un poco los brazos y entro a su casa, sería mejor dormir y pensar en todo ello en otro momento.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por la mañana en la recamara de los sextillizos solo uno de los hermanos se encontraba aun recostado en el futon, Karamatsu se removía incomodo intentando cubrirse lo más posible el rostro, el más tenue rayo de luz sólo acrecentaba el dolor de cabeza que le estaba torturando desde que despertó; maldijo por lo bajo la resaca que estaba teniendo, hace tanto tiempo que no le ocurría, él estaba seguro de que tanto tiempo bebiendo con sus hermanos le habría hecho más resistente al alcohol, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan, mamá dice que es tu ultima oportunidad de levantarte a desayunar –** Todomatsu entro revisando su teléfono, camino hasta el sofá y tomo asiento observando de reojo al mayor que no parecía dar indicios de levantarse o tan siquiera responderle **– Vaya que te divertiste anoche, ¿No? ¿Acaso competiste con Osomatsu niisan por ver quien bebía más? –**

 **\- No recuerdo mucho… -** murmuro Kara sintiendo como cada palabra dicha por el menor taladraba sus oídos, agradecía al menos que no fuera Jyushimatsu o Choromatsu quienes seguramente ahora estarían gritándole.

 **\- Que conveniente es la amnesia, ya quisiera yo poder olvidar las vergüenzas que me hacen pasar –** torció la boca remarcando su descontento **– de por si Atsushi ya se hizo una idea errónea de mi la última vez, aun no me creo que él haya convivido con ustedes –**

Karamatsu apenas y lograba procesar lo que el menor le decía, _¿De qué le hablaba?_ , quizá solo su hermano estaba desahogando alguna pena referente al trabajo o sus amigos.

 **\- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? –** pregunto tecleando con fuerza en su teléfono sin esperar realmente una respuesta del mayor **– Qué desde temprano Atsushi me ha estado molestando con saber sobre tu estado, ya de por si es penoso que mis dos hermanos mayores hayan sido encontrados seguramente tirados y ebrios a mitad de la calle, para que ahora uno de mis amigos más influyentes todavía deba preocuparse por ti –** tras responder su ultimo mensajes se hinco junto a su hermano **– deberías disculparte al menos con él, no quisiera perder unan inversión, digo, una amistad que tanto me ha costado mantener –**

Karamatsu trataba de recordar lo ocurrido en la noche, _¿Terminó a mitad de la calle con su hermano? ¿Alguien los había ayudado a llegar a casa?_ Apenas y un par de sucesos se presentaban en su mente, él bebiendo con su hermano, un carro, la voz de Osomatsu, ¿Otra voz?, la sensación de calor en su cuerpo y… _¿Qué estaba faltando en sus memorias?_ El sonido del teléfono de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 **\- Ugh… -** se quejó el menor al revisar la pantalla **– ahora él quiere saber si puede venir a verte, ¿Por qué rayos se preocupa? Karamatsu niisan, ¿Acaso vomitaste en su auto o algo así? –** Con la mano libre movió a su hermano esperando que le prestara atención **– seguro algo hiciste y quiere que le pagues, ¿Por qué tenían que encontrarse? –**

El mayor por fin se destapo, sentándose lentamente y sosteniendo su cabeza, su ceño más fruncido de lo normal le causo un leve escalofrió al menor **– Totty, no recuerdo nada de anoche… ¿Acaso le cause molestias a un amigo tuyo? –** pregunto realmente confundido.

Todomatsu inflo las mejillas en un puchero **– Sí, lo hiciste, Atsushi vino anoche a dejarlos y por lo que me conto Jyushimatsu niisan fuiste muy grosero con él –**

 **\- ¿Yo? –** se sonrojo un poco consiente de que cuando bebía demasiado podía ser algo agresivo – **en verdad lo siento, me disculpare con tu amigo de inmediato –**

 **\- Bien, le diré entonces que lo veras en alguna parte, alistare los detalles y te acompañare, no quiero que el venga otra vez aquí y no dejare que lo arruines nuevamente –** regreso a su tarea de escribir en su teléfono.

El segundo hermano asintió apenado, aunque debía admitir que se sentía un poco feliz de poder salir con el menor, últimamente no convivían mucho e inclusive sus salidas a pescar habían disminuido por lo que algo de tiempo entre hermanos lo agradecía bastante.

 **\- Por cierto, este es Atsushi –** le mostro una fotografía en la pantalla de su teléfono **– no quiero que termines confundiéndolo o algo así –**

Karamatsu abrió completamente sus ojos y se congelo al instante, tan solo ver la imagen le trajo de golpe los recuerdos de la noche, un poco difuso aun, pero recordaba la sensación del beso y las caricias que aquel chico de traje le había dado. Sintió el calor subir a su rostro y un leve temblor presentándose en sus manos.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu niisan? –** Todomatsu noto el repentino cambio en el mayor **\- ¿Estas bien? –** estiro su mano para colocarla en el hombro del mayor quien reacciono al toque levantándose abruptamente.

 **\- Sí… yo, voy al baño –** respondió nervioso y salió lo más aprisa que sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitieron, simplemente dejando confundido al menor.

Karamatsu entro al baño y no dudo en poner el seguro, pegado a la puerta se deslizo hasta el suelo y abrazo sus piernas, su mente era un caos, aquel beso se repetía en su memoria una y otra vez, recordar la sensación de placer le hacía sentir el calor por todo su cuerpo, pero saber quién había sido la persona causante de tales efectos le revolvía un poco el estómago. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle cada vez más, pero él sabía que no era causa de la resaca, eran todas aquellas emociones agolpándose en su ser lo que causaba el dolor… ¡Y vaya que eran muchas! El resentimiento contra el trajeado que lo trato como un objeto, la grata sensación de aquellas manos en su piel, la sorpresa de saber que era amigo de su hermano, la angustia de que el tipo revelara su trabajo a su familia y la desencadenante desesperación por imaginar cómo reaccionarían ellos.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan –** Todomatsu toco un par de veces a la puerta **– Ya hable con Atsushi, lo veremos en la tarde en el sutaba –**

El nombrado palideció ante lo que había escuchado, _¿Era broma? ¿Lo vería justamente hoy?_ Se levantó y abrió la puerta para retractarse de la reunión, pero al abrir a quien se topo fue a su hermano mayor.

 **\- ¿Oso…? ¿En dónde está Totty? –**

 **\- Acaba de bajar, ¿Ocurre algo? –**

 **\- ¿Eh?... no, nada… -** desvió la mirada, ahora no podría pedirle a Totty que cancelara estando el resto de sus hermanos presentes; ignorando la mirada interrogante del mayor se encamino a la recamara para levantar el futon y alistarse. Ahora solo debía encontrar la manera de evitar asistir a la reunión o en el peor de los casos planear un modo para lograr que la conversación no se volviera en su contra.

El segundo hermano maldecía por lo bajo mientras recogía, sin ser consciente de la atenta mirada que le dedicaba el mayor.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Otro cap y en menos de un mes… ¡milagro! XD

La verdad es que ando muy inspirada con esta historia, así que hay que aprovechar que las ideas están presentes antes de que vuelva un bloqueo XD

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	6. Chapter 6

Ya pasaba del medio día y el par de hermanos Matsuno habían llegado al sutaba; Todomatsu entró directamente hasta al mostrador para saludar a sus compañeras de trabajo, mientras tanto, Karamatsu paseo la mirada por el lugar, caminó hasta una pequeña mesa con dos sillones en la esquina, suspiro pesadamente tomando asiento y recargando sus brazos en la mesa, al final no encontró manera de zafarse de la reunión, intento usar de excusa la resaca que aun tenia, pero su hermano menor simplemente se negaba a cancelar a sabiendas de que Atsushi podría querer visitarles en casa, cuestión que tras analizarlo le podía perjudicar más.

Se irguió y observo a su hermano que continuaba conversando con aquellas chicas, se recargo en el respaldo y metió sus manos en la bolsa delantera de su sudadera, realmente se sentía frustrado, además de ligeramente molesto porque Todomatsu no le permitió llevar sus gafas oscuras, de acuerdo a su hermanito, debía verse lo más normal posible. Cerró sus ojos un momento pensando en la situación que lo mantenía ahí, meditando si sería buena idea aprovechar la distracción del menor para salir corriendo y esconderse en algún lugar; aunque si lo meditaba no tenía muchas opciones, el tal Atsushi sabia donde vivía y en donde trabajaba, la idea de ir con su amigo Chibita parecía buena, hasta que recordó que este podría intentar nuevamente convertirlo en su aprendiz y él no estaba dispuesto a ser rapado otra vez.

 **\- Karamatsu –** aquella voz le hizo brincar al percatarse de que una persona estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

Kara abrió rápidamente los ojos topándose con el chico de traje a su lado, observándolo atentamente y con una sonrisa confiada.

 **\- Me alegra verte, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –**

Karamatsu se recargo en la mesa y busco a su hermano menor con la mirada, no estaba por ningún lado. _¿Lo abandono?_

 **\- Si buscas a Totty lo vi ir con aquellas chicas a la bodega, creo que le pidieron ayuda o algo así –** Atsushi respondió su clara duda mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

 **\- Bien, asi podremos hablar -** Kara se cruzo de brazos y frunció un poco más el ceño **\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? -**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? -** imitó el gesto de los brazos pero al contrario del otro sonreía divertido.

 **\- No estoy para juegos, ¿Por qué tenia tanto interés en verme? -**

 **\- Sólo me interesaba saber como te encontrabas, anoche no parecías muy... dispuesto -** dudo un poco la ultima palabra, observando con cuidado la reacción del más joven.

 **\- Anoche... -** esquivo la mirada de inmediato **\- estaba muy ebrio y no era consiente de nada -**

 **\- ¿Seguro? -**

 **\- No se que quiere, pero lo único que pido es que olvide lo ocurrido, lamento haberle causado molestias -** se puso de pie aun sin mirarle listo para retirarse.

 **\- ¿A donde vas? -** tambien se levantó.

 **\- Le pido por favor que se mantenga lejos de mí -**

 **\- ¡Oh, Atsushi! -** Todomatsu llego con un tono cantarin y se colocó a un lado de su hermano mayor **\- lo siento, ayudaba a mis amigas, ¿Acabas de llegar? -**

 **\- Hace un momento -** respondio el de traje sin despegar la vista de Karamatsu.

 **\- Bien, supongo que ya se presentaron y espero mi hermano ya se haya disculpado -** miro al mayor que tampoco parecía planear quitar la mirada del otro.

 **\- No habia necesidad de ninguna disculpa -** Atsushi sonrió **\- para mi fue todo un gusto poder ayudar -**

 **\- Todomatsu es hora de irnos -** Karamatsu ordenó con una seriedad que el menor no solía conocer.

 **\- ¿Cuál es la prisa? -** Atsushi extendió la mano hacia la mesa **\- por favor, me gustaría invitarles algo -**

 **\- No creo... -** Kara intento responder pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por su hermano.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan tiene cosas que hacer, pero yo estoy libre -** le sonrió de manera dulce.

 **\- Si, eso es mejor, no regreses tarde a casa -** indicó Karamatsu al menor, quien solamente asintió en respuesta.

Sin dar tiempo a que Atsushi protestara, Kara se apresuró a salir mientras Totty alcanzó a sujetar del brazo a su amigo al percatarse que este pretendía seguir a su hermano.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre Atsuhi? -** cuestionó el menor con una suave sonrisa.

 **\- Totty... ¿Lo notaste cierto? -** se liberó del agarre y tomo asiento.

Todomatsu tomo lugar frente a él, la dulce mueca que tenia hace unos segundos fue reemplazada por una expresión de total seriedad.

 **\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿La incomodidad entre ustedes? ¿El extraño y repentino interés en tratar con mi familia? O tal vez te refieres al hecho de que claramente ya conocías a mi hermano, ¿Es eso? -**

 **\- ¿Tan grave es el asunto que has dejado de lado tu faceta de chico lindo? -**

 **\- ¿Grave? Lo dudo, pero no puedo negar que me intriga lo que sea que este ocurriendo -**

 **\- Todomatsu... -** repentinamente Atsushi le hablo con gran seriedad **\- ¿Qué tan bien conoces a tu hermano? -**

El menor no pudo evitar un rostro de sorpresa **¿A que se debía tal pregunta?**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu andaba a paso lento por la calle, sin intención de llegar pronto a su hogar, pero a sabiendas que no tenía más opciones a donde ir. Sumergido en sus pensamientos no fue consiente de la persona tras de él; en cuanto fue sujetado del brazo su reacción consistió en empujar con fuerza al desconocido.

 **\- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! -** Osomatsu se quejó desde el suelo.

 **\- ¡** _ **Brother**_ **! Lo siento -** se apresuro a darle la mano y ayudarle a ponerse de pie **\- me tomaste por sorpresa -**

 **\- Ya lo note -** respondio mientras se levantaba y sobaba la parte adolorida **\- de hecho mi trasero lo noto -**

Karamatsu miro detrás de su hermano, cuando fue sujetado su primer pensamiento habia sido que se trataba de Atsushi, razón por la cual había actuado tan impulsivo.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -** pregunto el mayor al verlo tan nervioso.

 **\- Sí, es sólo que... -** se detuvo a pensar lo que estaba por decir **\- nada, debe ser la resaca que aun tengo -** sonrió débilmente.

 **\- Ya veo... ¡Lo tengo! vamos a los caballos, tengo una apuesta segura -** paso el brazo por los hombros de su hermano.

 **\- No Osomatsu, ahora no estoy de humor -**

 **\- Últimamente actuas muy extraño... Más de lo normal -**

 **-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? Yo actúo como siempre... Sabes, pensándolo bien, no estoy en condiciones para acompañarte, pero ¿Qué te parece si te doy algo de dinero y apuestas por mi? -**

 **\- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a darme dinero? -** cuestiono emocionado mientras se separaba del otro.

 **\- Asi es** _ **bro**_ **, confió en que la diosa de la fortuna estará de tu lado en este bello día que-... -**

 **\- Si, si, si, entiendo el punto, dame el dinero -** estiró una mano mientras colocaba la otra en su cintura.

Karamatsu saco un par de billetes que traía sueltos en el bolsillo y se los entrego sin dudar, el mayor los recibió gustoso.

 **\- Pero ya sabes que esto es cincuenta y cincuenta, asi que no quiero quejas después -**

 **\- Claro, confío en ti, asi que nos vemos en casa -** se dio la vuelta y retomó su andar.

Osomatsu guardo el dinero, miro a su hermano alejarse y suspiro, se quedo de pie indeciso entre seguirle o ir a realizar sus apuestas.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El segundo hermano continuaba su camino, ahora con un leve dolor de cabeza acompañándolo. Coloco una mano en su frente en un vano intento de aminorar el dolor. Ahora no sólo la resaca le pasaba cuenta, sino que el estrés comenzaba a afectarle; se detuvo a mitad de la calle y miro hacia su costado.

 **\- ¿Es una broma? –** cuestiono molesto mirando hacia el auto que se había estacionado a su lado.

El conductor mantenía su brazo recargado en la ventanilla y sonreía ampliamente.

 **\- ¿Te llevo? –** pregunto Atsushi sin borrar la sonrisa.

 **\- Le pedí que me dejara en paz –**

 **\- Tenemos que hablar y no podríamos haberlo hecho frente a tu hermano, déjame llevarte –**

 **\- No tenemos nada de que hablar –** dio un par de pasos.

 **\- ¿Seguro Aguamarina? –**

Karamatsu se detuvo al escucharlo, maldijo por lo bajo y regreso la vista al auto. No había personas por los alrededores, pero no se sabía cuándo algún conocido pudiese pasar por ahí. Paso la diestra por su cabello con frustración, tras unos segundos camino hasta el lado del copiloto y termino subiendo.

 **\- Entonces, ¿A tu casa o al trabajo?, o si lo prefieres podemos ir a mi departamento –**

 **\- Hablaremos aquí y espero que sea breve –**

 **\- Bien, seré directo entonces –** apago por completo el motor y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para girarse levemente y ver mejor a su acompañante **\- sé a qué te dedicas y que probablemente tu familia lo desconoce, ¿Cierto? –**

 **\- Si lo que buscas es chantajearme realmente no tengo mucho dinero –**

 **\- Me ofendes, ¿Realmente parezco alguien que necesite dinero? –**

Karamatsu chasqueo la lengua con molestia antes de responder **– No, de hecho pareces como cualquier otro adinerado caprichoso –**

 **\- ¿Esa idea tienes de mí? –**

 **\- Es difícil pensar otra cosa –** frunció el ceño ante los recuerdos que tenia del otro.

Atsushi se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando atentamente sin expresión alguna.

 **\- Seguro cree que por tener dinero puede hacer lo que quiere… es tan molesto –** hablo mirando por la ventana.

 **\- Vaya… así que esa es la percepción que tienes –**

Karamatsu no tuvo tiempo de responder, mucho menos de reaccionar para el momento en que Atsushi en un solo movimiento termino sobre él. El de traje alcanzo la palanca junto al asiento provocando que el respaldo se recostara por completo.

 **\- ¿Q-qué demonios? –** Kara intento preguntar, pero toda palabra quedo en pensamiento al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Atsushi sujeto sus manos llevándolas detrás del asiento. El beso y la falta de aire no le dejaban pensar claramente; hasta el momento en que Atsushi se separo fue consciente de que sus manos estaban atoradas con el cinturón de seguridad. No pudo evitar alarmarse ante la situación _¿En qué momento le había atado?_ **\- ¡Suéltame! –** Forcejeo en vano **\- ¿Qué planeas? –**

 **\- Voy a hacer lo que me plazca contigo, después de todo tú lo has dicho, puedo hacer lo que quiera porque tengo dinero –** paso su mano con suavidad por el rostro del otro.

 **\- Juro que si te atreves a hacerme algo, te vas a arrepentir y no me importara que seas amigo de Todomatsu -**

 **\- Al menos ya no me hablas tan formalmente –** se acercó y beso su cuello.

El joven Matsuno sintió un escalofrío ante el contacto, intento volver a soltarse, logrando esta vez zafar la mano izquierda, de inmediato intento empujar al otro, pero Atsushi ejerció presión con todo su cuerpo dificultándole la tarea.

 **\- No te resistas o tendré que ser más rudo –** Karamatsu siguió empujándole **– si así lo quieres –** sonrió de manera maliciosa y jalando levemente la parte superior de la sudadera dejo expuesta la piel logrando así morder su hombro.

Karamatsu se quejó sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ligeramente **– D-duele… -** las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse asusto a ambos chicos, una tercera persona sujeto de la ropa a Atsushi obligándole a separarse de Karamatsu y arrojándolo fuera del vehículo.

 **\- ¡Te matare maldito pervertido! –** El grito de Osomatsu asusto a ambos chicos.

 **\- ¿Osomatsu? –** apenas un murmullo salió de los labios de Karamatsu al observar a su hermano mayor sosteniendo con fuerza a Atsushi por el cuello de la camisa.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Este cap iba a ser un encuentro tierno y cursi… no sé qué ocurrió :,)

Gracias por leer n_n


	7. Chapter 7

**\- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo bastardo? -** Osomatsu dirigió un golpe directo a la mejilla de Atsushi, derribándolo por la fuerza impuesta.

 **\- ¡Osomatsu, aguarda! -** Karamatsu intentaba evitar que su hermano cometiera una locura, pero en su desesperación no lograba desatorar su mano.

El Matsuno mayor se colocó a horcadas sobre el de traje acertando otro golpe; Atsushi logro frenar el siguiente puñetazo a ese y con fuerza se enderezó dando un cabezazo en la nariz del otro.

Osomatsu cayó de espalda, limpio con su manga la sangre que había brotado y observó al otro ponerse de pie.

 **\- Te enseñaré a no meterte con mi familia -** sentenció el de rojo levantándose, sonriendo maliciosamente no dudo en lanzarse contra el otro.

Karamatsu logro liberarse y salir del auto, apresurándose hasta los dos que continuaban peleando se posicionó entre ambos intentando separarlos.

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! -**

Una cuarta presencia acompañada del grito freno a los tres chicos, observaron a Todomatsu de pie a varios pasos de ellos.

 **\- ¿Acaso no pueden comportarse de manera decente? -** el más joven se acercó con paso firme **\- de mis hermanos no me sorprende, ¿Pero tú Atsushi? -**

La intervención de Todomatsu había servido para que Kara empujara levemente a los otros dos manteniéndolos a cierta distancia.

 **\- Maldición... -** murmuró Totty **\- no puedes irte así -** señaló a su amigo que tenía una marca muy roja en la mejilla izquierda y sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus **labios - no queda de otra, vamos a casa para curarlos -** miro a su hermano que estaba en condiciones similares.

 **\- Todomatsu, no te metas en esto -** Osomatsu ordenó con una seriedad poco usual **\- será mejor que tú y Karamatsu se vayan, yo necesito arreglar cuentas con este infeliz -** hizo el ademán de querer acercarse a Atsushi pero Kara se interpuso.

 **\- Es suficiente Osomatsu -** Kara le miró con seriedad **\- sólo vámonos -**

 **\- ¿Es broma? Después de que este hijo de... -**

 **\- Para ya Osomatsu niisan -** le reprendió el menor **\- vamos a casa y hablemos, están atrayendo la atención -** miro al rededor, algunas personas se mantenían a la distancia tratando de averiguar lo que ocurría.

Osomatsu comprendió la situación y simplemente rechisto.

 **\- Suban -** fue la única palabra que pronuncio Atsushi antes de abordar el auto, Totty tomo el lugar del copiloto, los dos mayores intercambiaron miradas un momento y terminaron subiendo atrás. El camino fue en total silencio, la tensión no daba lugar al más mínimo sonido.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al llegar a casa de los Matsuno el primero en bajar fue Karamatsu, quien con gran apuro entro a su hogar sin decir nada.

 **\- ¿Qué esperan? -** Totty bajo y aguardo de pie junto al auto **\- si los dejo son capaces de continuar con su absurda riña, así que dense prisa y entren -**

Con una mutua queja ambos chicos obedecieron. En el marco se toparon con Choromatsu.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -** se cruzó de brazos mirando con seriedad al mayor de los hermanos **\- y no te atrevas a decirme que nada, Karamatsu niisan acaba prácticamente de sacarme del baño y al parecer está vomitando... volvieron a pasarse con la bebida y se metieron en problemas ¿Cierto? -**

Osomatsu pasó la mano por su rostro en un gesto de frustración. Entro pasando de largo a su hermano e ignorando sus preguntas.

 **\- ¿En dónde están papá y mamá? -** Todomatsu cuestiono al mayor.

 **\- Fueron de compras, ¿Podrías explicarme que pasa Todomatsu? -**

El nombrado suspiro **\- Hablemos adentro, podrías traerme lo necesario para curarlo -** pidió mientras entraba con su amigo. Choromatsu torció la boca al no haber obtenido respuestas, pero de igual modo fue por el encargo.

Osomatsu subió hasta el baño, toco un par de veces aguardando por escuchar a su hermano.

 **\- … estoy bien –** pronuncio Kara desde el interior.

 **\- En cuanto puedas baja, debemos hablar –** el mayor no espero contestación y se encamino a la sala. Al llegar a la habitación encontró a Totty curando las heridas de Atsushi, Choromatsu aguardaba a un lado con las cosas necesarias para curarlo a él. Osomatsu dejo que su hermano le atendiera y en cuanto este término ordeno a los menores salir del cuarto; Todomatsu y Choromatsu preocupados por la seriedad del mayor no se atrevieron a replicar, salieron del cuarto y al cerrarse la puerta no dudaron en pegarse a esta para escuchar.

 **\- Hagamos esto rápido, no tengo la necesidad de que mis padres lleguen y esto se complique –** Osomatsu tomo de la mesa una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor, procedió a encender un cigarrillo e inhalo profundamente **– dame una buena razón para no terminar de romperte la cara por lo que vi –**

Atsushi paso una mano por su cuello **\- En mi defensa, solo intente hacer lo que me sugirió Totty, si no hubieses interferido estoy seguro de que todo hubiese salido bien –**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver Todomatsu con que casi violaras a mi hermano? –** frunció el ceño.

Afuera Choromatsu observo con sorpresa al menor **\- ¿De qué hablan Todomatsu? –** murmuro el tercero esperando no ser descubierto por el mayor, el nombrado solo evito la mirada.

 **\- ¿Qué hacen? –** tras los dos hermanos apareció Ichimatsu con su usual gesto perezoso. De inmediato fue jalado al suelo mientras le indicaban guardar silencio para seguir escuchando. El cuarto hermano curioso, se mantuvo atento a la conversación de la sala.

 **\- Totty solo quería ayudarme –** Atsushi se estiro y tomo un cigarro **– le pregunte sobre los gustos de Karamatsu, son hermanos así que asumí que debía conocerlo bastante bien –** uso el encendedor y dejo ir una pequeña nube de humo **– me conto que le gustaban ese tipo de juegos, ya sabes, de dominación… -**

Osomatsu suspiro sonoramente, en parte le causaba gracia que el tipo frente a él fuera tan sincero, o quizá tan idiota para no tener tacto al hablar; sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar el asunto de que se había propasado con su hermano. Se levantó y avanzo hasta la puerta, al deslizarla tres cuerpos cayeron dentro.

 **\- ¿Qué puedes decir a tu favor Todomatsu? –** El mayor sonreía, lo que le indico al menor que estaba en graves problemas.

 **\- Y-yo… debí confundirme, creí que hablaba de Ichimatsu –** hincado, junto sus manos y puso una expresión similar a la de un cachorro esperando convencer a los presentes.

 **\- Todomatsu es un verdadero demonio –** menciono Ichimatsu con una sonrisa burlona a la par que Choromatsu asentía.

 **\- No es mi culpa –** hizo un puchero y después miro a su amigo **– idiota, ¿Cómo pudiste ir tan rápido? Mínimo lo hubieras invitado a salir antes –**

Atsushi coloco una mano en su barbilla y se mantuvo pensativo **\- ¿Invitarlo a salir? –**

 **\- Estas bromeando ¿Verdad? –** Totty ahora parecía preocupado por la forma de actuar de su amigo **\- ¿En serio no cruzo por tu mente? –**

 **\- No, lo normal es tener citas grupales, pero jamás he invitado a nadie a salir conmigo –**

 **\- P-pero, todas esas chicas en nuestras salidas… he visto que te dan sus números, ¡¿Vas a decirme que nunca las llamaste?! –** Todomatsu parecía estar al borde de un colapso.

 **\- En realidad no, eran algo, aburridas –**

 **\- Debí dejar que Osomatsu niisan te matara… todas las que me interesaban se iban contigo y ahora resulta que ni siquiera las considerabas… -** cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

 **\- No estoy entendiendo muy bien –** Choromatsu se acercó al lado del mayor **\- ¿Qué está pasando Osomatsu niisan? –**

 **\- Al parecer a este idiota le gusta nuestro doloroso hermano –** respondió un poco más calmado ante la situación.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Karamatsu? ¿Por qué? –**

 **\- Yo que se –** camino hasta la mesa y terminó de apagar el cigarro en un cenicero que se encontraba al centro **– entonces, ¿Qué sigue? –** Osomatsu se sentó frente a Atsushi.

 **\- Realmente me interesa su hermano –** afirmo el de traje con gran seriedad.

Ninguno de los hermanos presentes se atrevió a responder al momento.

 **\- Eso es… inesperado –** murmuro Choromatsu sin estar muy seguro de que decir.

 **\- Creí que Todomatsu era el gay –** opino Ichimatsu sentándose en una esquina.

 **\- Vamos Ichimatsu niisan –** replico el menor **– que yo sepa vestirme y desenvolverme en la sociedad no me hace gay –**

 **\- Eso no importa ahora –** interrumpió Osomatsu **– ya hablaremos después de la probable homosexualidad de Totty –**

 **\- ¿Totty si es gay? –** Jyushimatsu cuestiono desde el marco mientras saboreaba una paleta.

 **\- ¿En qué momento llegaste? –** el tercero que estaba más cerca de la entrada estaba tan sorprendido como el resto, cuando el quinto se lo proponía podía ser tan silencioso como un ninja.

 **\- Llegue hace mucho, justo cuando Karamatsu niisan se iba –** continuo disfrutando de su caramelo.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu que? –** Osomatsu se levantó de prisa y corrió a la entrada. _¿A dónde demonios se fue su hermano?_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	8. Chapter 8

El ambiente del Casino se encontraba tan animado como siempre, en ambos pisos los clientes disfrutaban de los servicios.

La música apenas y era notoria en aquella habitación que fungía como vestidor mixto para los bailarines. En el interior sólo dos personas estaban sentadas en un par de bancos frente a un gran tocador.

 **\- Karamatsu kun, ¿Estas mejor? -**

Una chica de cabello corto castaño le preguntaba al joven que estaba recostado sobre el mueble.

 **\- Eso creo... Gracias Osoko neesan -** respondió levantado un poco la vista, sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado recientemente.

Osoko era la persona asignada a los bailarines y meseros de la parte superior del casino, ella era la encargada de la ropa, maquillaje, horarios, pagos y todo lo que se relacionara. Una responsable hermana mayor ante la vista de todos.

 **\- ¿Ya piensas decirme lo que ocurre? -** la mujer se levantó, portaba un vestido rojo y tacones negros; camino hasta un gran ropero haciendo el ademán de revisar las diversas prendas que ahí se encontraban. Karamatsu volvió a ocultar su rostro entre los brazos.

La mayor suspiro, hace un rato que el chico había llegado y en cuanto le saludo este se soltó a llorar. Al momento, la única opción que encontró fue llevarlo a los vestidores para no atraer la atención.

 **\- Ok, me voy entonces, tengo demasiado trabajo -** anuncio lista para irse.

 **\- ¡Aguarda! ¡Te contare! -** se levantó de un brinco y estiró su mano en una súplica para que ella se quedara.

 **\- Te escucho entonces -** regreso a su lugar con una gran sonrisa.

Karamatsu tomo asiento y se recrimino mentalmente por haber caído en el truco de su amiga, pero simplemente no deseaba estar solo en ese momento.

 **\- Es... ¿Recuerdas al tipo de traje? -**

 **\- ¿Traje?... entiendes que todos suelen venir así ¿No?... aguarda, ¿Te refieres a Atsushi san? -** Kara asintió **\- ¿Que ocurre con él? La última vez que vino a verte te fuiste muy aprisa... -** sonrió maliciosamente y con su índice comenzó a picar la mejilla del otro **\- ya entiendo, siguieron con la función en otra parte ¿No? Que travieso eres Karamatsu kun -**

El nombrado se sonrojo e inclino hacia atrás para que le dejase **\- ¡No fue así! -**

 **\- ¿No? Al menos espero no sea algo grave, está en lista para clientes a considerar como vip -**

El otro bajo la vista al escuchar aquello.

 **\- Demonios... Algo has hecho ¿No? -**

Karamatsu considero su situación, perder un cliente vip significaba probablemente que sería despedido. Sin nada más que perder se dispuso a contarle todo lo ocurrido a Osoko.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los cinco Matsuno y Atsushi estaban alrededor de aquella mesa, en silencio, aguardaban por la próxima comida. Momentos antes, sin tiempo de que alguno pensara en salir a buscar al hermano faltante los padres de los ninis aparecieron; sin la intención por preocuparles se abstuvieron de mencionar lo ocurrido. Matsuyo, feliz por la visita del amigo de Todomatsu, no dudo en pedirle que se quedara a comer con ellos.

 **\- ¿En dónde creen que este Karamatsu niisan? -** cuestiono en voz baja el menor, temiendo que su madre apareciera en cualquier momento.

 **\- Tal vez con Chibita o en el puente de siempre -** respondió Choromatsu.

 **\- Si, supongo que no hay otro lugar donde hallarlo... -** miro con atención a su amigo, Atsushi al escuchar lo último desvío su mirada,Totty sonrió levemente **\- Atsushi, ¿Podemos hablar en privado? -**

El nombrado le miro un momento, el problema que tenía con Todomatsu era que este le conocía bastante bien, el más mínimo indicio de intentar ocultar algo y su amigo lo notaba de inmediato.

 **\- Eso sería una falta de educación Totty, será mejor dejarlo para otro momento -**

 **\- Bien, pero que quede claro que yo pensaba dejártelo fácil... -** frunció levemente el ceño **\- tú sabes en donde esta nuestro hermano, ¿Cierto? -**

Todos prestaron atención hacia Atsushi, este parecía demasiado tranquilo; pero si pudiesen leer su mente, sabrían que el de traje estaba teniendo una batalla interna entre hablar o no sobre Aguamarina; él no solía mentir u ocultar hechos, eso lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida comenzaba a preocuparse de las repercusiones que el hablar pudiese tener sobre otra persona. Tomando por sorpresa a los presentes, se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente a Totty.

 **\- ¿Si te doy dinero dejaras de hacerme preguntas? –** cuestiono el de traje sacando un billete de su cartera y mirando seriamente a su amigo.

Todomatsu se cruzó de brazos y giro el rostro haciendo un puchero.

 **\- Me ofendes Atsushi –**

El nombrado saco más dinero y se lo extendió al menor.

 **\- Bueno, quien soy yo para incomodar a las visitas –** le arrebato el dinero comenzando a contarlo.

 **\- ¿Es en serio Todomatsu? –** Choro se levantó y recrimino el actuar de su hermano **\- de verdad que eres un demonio codicioso. Y tú... -** se giro para encarar a Atsushi quien de inmediato le ofreció varios billetes **\- ¡No quiero tu dinero! -** grito molesto a la par que le arrebataba los billetes y regresaba a su lugar.

 **\- Choromatsu niisan es otro demonio -** murmuró divertido Ichimatsu.

Atsushi se acerco a donde el cuarto y quinto hermano ofreciendoles lo mismo que a los otros, ellos sin duda ni pena recibieron gustosos el presente.

 **\- Al final todos somos basura codiciosa -** hablo por lo bajo Ichi guardando el dinero.

Osomatsu se levantó y con una gran sonrisa rascó bajo su nariz como acostumbraba.

 **\- Ya que soy el mayor merezco un soborno doble -** se acerco a Atsushi y le rodeo por los hombros **\- andando -** le llevo fuera del cuarto ante la curiosa mirada de los menores.

 **\- ¿Iremos a un cajero? -** cuestiono Atsushi al estar fuera de la casa.

Osomatsu le sujeto por los hombros empujandole con fuerza contra la pared.

 **\- Me llevaras ahora mismo a donde esta Karamatsu -** sentenció con gran molestia **\- se que ese idiota esta metido en algo y pienso averiguarlo -**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **\- Ya veo... -** Osoko recargo su rostro en ambas manos, observando su reflejo en el espejo **\- asi que al final sólo resultó ser un pervertido, tan buen partido que parecía... No hay duda, cada vez es más difícil hallar un hombre que valga la pena -** finalizó con un suspiro.

 **\- Siento mucho haberte causado molestias -** Karamatsu inclino su cabeza **\- no sabia a donde más ir -**

 **\- Tranquilo, aunque debo decir que me tomaste por sorpresa cuando de la nada comenzaste a llorar -**

 **\- Lo siento por eso, fue repentino tambien para mi -** se sonrojo levemente al recordar.

 **\- Es normal querido, tu reacción se debió al estrés -** se giro hacia el chico y le sonrió **\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? -**

 **\- No lo sé... Seguramente mi familia ya sabe todo, no puedo regresar -** esquivó la mirada.

 **\- Creo que exageras, lo que haces no es malo ni razón de vergüenza -**

Karamatsu regreso la vista a su amiga, analizando las palabras.

 **\- No, seguramente los avergonzare, ya de por sí lo hago con solo existir -** bajo la mirada recordando las palabras que sus hermanos solían decirle en repetidas ocasiones como " _vergonzoso_ " o " _doloroso_ "

Osoko le observaba en silencio, conocía parte de la historia del joven Matsuno, a veces dudaba sobre la personalidad del chico, habia momentos en los que parecía tan vulnerable, tan frágil; pero frente a otros parecía tener una confianza excesiva y ni que decir cuando se convertía en Aguamarina, se desenvolvía de una manera tan segura y atrayente que cautivaba a cualquiera. Se cuestionaba cual sería el Karamatsu real.

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos leves toques a la puerta.

 **\- Osoko san, ¿Está ahí? –** la voz de una joven chica se escuchaba al otro lado.

La nombrada se levantó y abrió un poco la puerta de forma que no viesen a Karamatsu dentro.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –** cuestiono la mayor.

 **\- Hay dos clientes que están causando alboroto, dicen que buscan a uno de los trabajadores –** una joven rubia le respondió.

 **\- ¿Llamaron a seguridad? –**

 **\- Iba a hacerlo pero… –** la chica dudo un momento **– uno de ellos, es Aguamarina, o al menos eso creí –**

Osoko giro a ver a Kara quien se puso de pie de inmediato y parecía palidecer.

 **\- ¿En dónde están ahora? –** regreso su atención a la chica.

 **\- Les pedí aguardar mientras venia por usted –**

 **\- Bien, dame cinco minutos y tráelos aquí, yo me hare cargo –** con una sonrisa volvió a cerrar y se apresuró hasta la ropa **\- no hay mucho tiempo, ponte esto –** le arrojo una tela blanca a Karamatsu **– solo desvístete de la parte superior –**

 **\- ¡Espera! Si el que está afuera es uno de mis hermanos yo no puedo estar aquí, debo salir –**

 **\- Solo obedece, ya es tarde para que escapes y no hay donde esconderte –**

 **\- P-pero… -**

 **\- ¡Rápido! –** le ordeno mientras revisaba un baúl.

Karamatsu se apresuró a deshacerse de la sudadera y la camiseta que traía, al colocarse lo que su amiga le había dado se dio cuenta que era un largo vestido blanco, sin tiempo a quejarse Osoko tomo su ropa y la escondió en una esquina.

Nuevamente se escucharon golpes en la puerta, con rapidez, la mujer sentó a Karamatsu en uno de los bancos, dejándolo de espalda hacia la puerta y colocándole una peluca.

 **\- No hables –** le hablo en voz baja antes de abrir la puerta **– pasen por favor –** le indico a los dos chicos que no dudaron en pasar, Osoko reconoció a Atsushi y por la obvia similitud al otro como hermano de Karamatsu **– me disculparan, pero debo seguir trabajando –**

Los recién llegados observaron a la mujer caminar hasta quedar a un costado de otra chica a quien no podían verle el rostro, además de la llamativa cabellera azul, les llamo la atención que el vestido blanco que portaba tenía la espalda descubierta, quedando ambos momentáneamente perdidos en aquella vista.

 **\- Mi nombre es Osoko –** les hablo para sacarles de aquel trance **– soy una de las encargadas del lugar, ¿Podrían decirme a que se debía el escandalo? –** tomando un cepillo del tocador comenzó a pasarlo por aquel cabello azul.

 **\- Yo soy Osomatsu y he venido por mi hermano menor Karamatsu –** el de rojo coloco las manos en sus bolsillos, sonriendo levemente miro fijamente a la mujer.

Karamatsu se mantuvo quieto, temeroso de lo que pudiese ocurrir ahora que su secreto había sido descubierto.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	9. Chapter 9

**\- ¿Karamatsu? -** repitió la mujer sin dejar de cepillar.

 **\- Si, seguramente lo recordaras, además de tener la misma cara que yo, resalta por ser algo... ¿Doloroso? -** meditó la última palabra preguntándose si personas ajenas a su familia entenderían el concepto **\- en fin, necesito hablar con él, ¿En dónde está? -**

 **\- Para saber bien de quien me hablas, podrías decirme cuál es su trabajo aquí, ¿No crees? -**

 **\- Si, supongo, me han dicho que es mesero en este lugar -**

Osoko y Kara se sorprendieron ante lo dicho, _¿Mesero?_

 **\- Tal vez... -** Osoko dejo el cepillo sobre el tocador **\- ubico un poco al mesero que mencionas -** decidida a seguir con la historia se acercó a los chicos, Atsushi se había mantenido callado en todo momento **\- creo que hoy no vino, pero si me acompañan puedo revisar la asistencia de hoy -** con una sonrisa les guio a la salida.

 **\- Por cierto -** Osomatsu se acercó a Osoko **\- ¿Será posible que me presentes a tu amiga? -** con un gesto pícaro y nada discreto se refirió a la "chica" de cabello azul.

 **\- Definitivamente no -** respondió de tajo la castaña. Osomatsu hizo un puchero.

 **\- No importa, lo hare yo mismo -** se giró y rápidamente entro hasta quedar detrás de Kara.

 **\- Hola linda, me llamo Osomatsu Matsuno y soy la leyenda del carisma -**

Osoko golpeo su frente ante lo que estaba presenciando. Si el idiota de rojo descubría a su hermano sería un caos.

 **\- ¿Me dirás tu nombre? -** Osomatsu coloco sus manos en los hombros de Kara, quien al sentir el contacto se tensó de inmediato y termino por cubrir su rostro con ambas manos temeroso de ser descubierto **\- no seas tímida, no muerdo -** se acercó a su oído **\- a menos que lo pidas -** susurro el de rojo sin ser consiente que el rostro de su hermano podía competir con el tono de su sudadera.

 **\- Osomatsu kun, la estas incomodando -** Atsushi señaló lo obvio con una gran seriedad.

El hermano mayor rechisto a la par que se separaba para encarar al de traje **\- No quiero escuchar eso de un pervertido como tú -**

 **\- Deja entonces de comportarte como uno -** contestó el contrario manteniéndose firme.

 **\- Si van a discutir que sea fuera de este lugar, no me obliguen a llamar a seguridad -** Osoko les llamo la atención cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron una última mirada antes de salir de los vestidores.

En cuanto la puerta fue cerrada Karamatsu dejo ir un suspiro aliviado. Su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba algo confundido. Decidido a aprovechar la oportunidad para huir, se quitó la peluca y el vestido guardándolos en el baúl. Busco con la mirada su ropa, _¿En dónde la dejo su amiga?_

Mientras revisaba sobre un sillón que se encontraba al fondo cubierto por diversas prendas, se escuchó la puerta al abrirse.

 **\- Osoko nee-san, ¿En dónde...? -** se giró hacia su amiga para toparse con Atsushi recargado en la puerta **\- ¿T-tú? -**

 **\- Reconocí tu espalda sin duda alguna -** sonrió orgulloso ante su seguridad.

 **\- ¿En dónde está Osomatsu? -** pregunto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

 **\- Se fue siguiendo a Osoko, no se percataron de que regrese -** avanzo hacia el otro, Kara por inercia intento retroceder, cayendo sobre la pila de ropa **\- Karamatsu... -**

 **\- ¡No te acerques! Juro que esta vez te hare daño -** sentenció frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

 **\- Déjame explicarte... -** suspiro pasando una mano por su cabello **\- lo del auto fue un error, Totty me aconsejó creyendo que le hablaba de otro hermano -** Kara continuaba sin cambiar su expresión **\- ¿No me crees cierto? -**

En respuesta Kara giro el rostro.

 **\- Bien, te lo demostraré -** el otro regreso su vista intrigado para observar como Atsushi sacaba su celular y comenzaba a marcar un número; sostuvo el aparato frente a él.

 _ **/ - ¿Atsushi? - /**_ la voz de Todomatsu se escuchaba desde el teléfono gracias al altavoz.

 **\- Totty repíteme lo de tu error al hablarme de tu hermano -**

 _ **/ - ¿De qué demonios hablas? - /**_

 **\- Necesito demostrarle a Karamatsu que lo que ocurrió no fue más que un malentendido -**

 _ **/ - ¿Eh? ¿Karamatsu niisan? ¿Está contigo? ¿En dónde se encuentran? - /**_

 **\- Responde lo que te pedí Totty -**

 _ **/ - Creí que ya estaba claro, te dije que solo fue una confusión, pensé que preguntabas por Ichimatsu niisan; dime ahora en donde están, ¿Osomatsu niisan les acompaña? - /**_

Sin intención de responder Atsushi finalizó la llamada y guardo el celular - ¿Me crees ahora? -

 **\- Eso creo... Pero, ¿Por qué haces todo esto? -** Karamatsu se levantó **\- inclusive le dijiste a Osomatsu que yo era mesero, ¿Cierto? -**

 **\- ¿Querías que le dijera la verdad? -**

 **\- Claro que no... Pero, me has sorprendido -**

 **\- Al parecer no soy bueno con estas cosas, jamás me había llamado la atención una persona, en ningún sentido, esto es nuevo para mí -**

 **\- También para mi -** Karamatsu tamborileo sus dedos sobre sus piernas con cierta inquietud **\- ¿Y ahora? -**

 **\- Tengamos una cita -**

Ante la proposición el otro se sonrojo levemente.

 **\- ¿Ahora? -**

Atsushi sonrió **\- No en este momento, pero pasare mañana por ti -** saco su celular y miro la pantalla, tenía varias llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes de Totty **\- será mejor irme -** guardo el teléfono y observó detenidamente a Kara, dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él. Levantó su mano y con suavidad paso las yemas por el hombro izquierdo de Kara, apenas y rozando la marca que tenía en su piel, la que él había provocado **\- ¿Te duele? -**

Karamatsu tuvo un leve escalofrió al sentirlo tan cerca, pero esta vez no se sentía amenazado **\- No... No mucho -** ahora que veía de cerca al de traje, este parecía realmente preocupado.

Sólo fueron segundos en los que permanecieron uno frente al otro, observándose, perdido cada uno en mil pensamientos diferentes y en la mirada ajena.

La puerta se abrió de golpe tomándoles por sorpresa, Karamatsu reaccionó pegándose al pecho de Atsushi en un intento de ocultarse, por reflejo el otro poso las manos en su espalda.

 **\- ¡Bendito seas Dios del Yaoi! -** ambos se giraron lentamente para ver a una chica de lentes, peinado en chongo y vestimenta verde que les observaba con una mueca extraña.

 **\- ¿Cho-choroko chan? -** Kara estaba asombrado, conocía a la chica, era amiga de Osoko y ocasionalmente trabajaba como mesera.

 **\- Karamatsu kun, lo supe desde un principio, un día encontrarías al seme ideal -**

Atsushi levantó una ceja intrigado _¿Un seme?_ Kara por su parte se percató de la posición en la que estaba y empujo rápidamente al otro, sonrojado a más no poder.

 **\- ¡Te equivocas! -** movió frenético las manos enfatizando su negación.

 **\- No digas más -** la chica continuaba sonriendo **\- como buena fujoshi entiendo y apruebo tu relación -** levantó el pulgar entusiasmada.

 **\- No entiendo bien lo que dice, pero debo irme antes de que tu hermano regrese -** Atsushi avanzo hasta la puerta **\- pasare por ti mañana -** sin tiempo a quejas simplemente se fue.

 **\- P-pero... Jamás dije que si... -** murmuró Kara confundido **\- por favor, deja de mirarme así -** le pidió a su amiga que parecía estar en uno de sus momentos fantasiosos.

 **\- ¿Puedo acompañarlos a su cita? -** la chica junto sus manos en una seña suplicante. Karamatsu sólo suspiro.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cerca de las escaleras Osoko aguardaba con el mayor de los Matsuno.

 **\- Así que... -** la mujer paseaba la vista por el lugar **\- ¿Supiste que era Kara antes o después de insinuártele? -** mostró una sonrisa divertida.

 **\- Después... -** murmuró con un leve sonrojo y evitando mirarla. El mayor de los ninis noto la marca que Atsushi había dejado en el hombro de su hermano en el momento que poso sus manos sobre él. Razón para no seguir coqueteando con la "chica"

 **\- ¿Estuvo bien dejarlos solos? –**

 **\- Eso creo… igual estoy tomando el tiempo, si tarda más no dudare en entrar. Sólo quiero que hablen no que terminen haciéndolo –**

Osoko no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo **\- ¿Celos? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? Qué tontería –** chasqueo la lengua enojado **– Ya viene –** indico al distinguir a Atsushi avanzando hacia ellos **– dile a Karamatsu que no llegue tarde a casa –** solicito antes de salir y bajar las escaleras seguido del otro que simplemente se despidió en silencio de la mujer.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaban de las once de la noche cuando Karamatsu regresaba a casa, por más que Osoko le insistió en ir a su hogar asegurándole que nada malo pasaría, el bailarín simplemente no quiso arriesgarse, tardando lo más que le fue posible en regresar. Ahora estaba frente a su hogar, nervioso e indeciso de entrar, al menos sabía que Atsushi no estaba esperándole, después de todo no se encontraba su auto afuera. Tras un suspiro pesado se armó de valor y abrió la puerta.

 **\- Estoy en casa –** anuncio con el tono de voz más normal que sus nervios le permitieron.

 **\- Karamatsu –** Matsuyo baja las escaleras en ese momento **\- ¿En dónde estabas? –**

El nombrado se sintió aliviado al ver a su madre **– Se me fue el tiempo, lo siento… ¿En dónde están los demás? –** cuestiono mirando hacia la sala que se mantenía con la puerta cerrada.

 **\- Ya se han ido a los baños –** respondió mientras entraba a la cocina **\- ¿Los alcanzarás? –**

Karamatsu le siguió, más tranquilo de que no se hallaran sus hermanos **– Creo que no, estoy cansado será mejor irme a dormir –**

Matsuyo le miro un momento sin decir nada **– Espero no te resfríes –** regreso su atención a levantar unos trastes del fregadero **– hoy vino el amigo de Todomatsu –** menciono casualmente a lo que el otro no respondió **– es un chico muy agradable, aunque al final no pudo quedarse a comer con nosotros, al parecer una emergencia de trabajo le hizo retirarse, es tan responsable –**

El segundo hermano no dijo nada, aun tenia demasiado en que pensar, con un simple _"Hasta mañana"_ se despidió para retirarse a su habitación. Sin perder tiempo se cambió y alisto todo para dormir, necesitaba descansar un poco antes de siquiera pensar en lo que ocurriría por la mañana. Un rato después apenas y escucho las voces de sus hermanos, pero el cansancio no le permitió comprender lo que estos hablaban a su alrededor, de momento, no le importaba.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Me siento culpable por actualizar más seguido esta historia que el resto de las que tengo pendientes; pero es inevitable, inclusive ya estoy trabajando en el cap siguiente ;w;

Gracias por leer n_n


	10. Chapter 10

Karamatsu abrió lentamente sus ojos, esta vez durmió tan profundamente que no se percató del momento en que sus hermanos regresaron en la noche y se acomodaron junto a él, se enderezo con calma, el resto seguía durmiendo. Alcanzo el celular de Todomatsu y reviso la hora, siete en punto.

Demasiado temprano para su gusto, con cuidado de no despertar al resto se levantó. Una ducha no le caería tan mal, después de todo no asistió a los baños públicos con sus hermanos y rara vez se podía tener el baño para uno solo.

El segundo hermano salía de bañarse cuando escucho el teléfono sonar, sabiendo que el resto de su familia aun dormía se apresuró a contestar **– Buen día –**

 _ **/ - Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra Karamatsu kun? - /**_

 **\- ¿Atsushi? –**

 _ **/ - Vaya, que fortuna que seas tú, solamente llamaba para avisar que pasare por ti en una hora -/**_

 **\- ¿Eh? Aguarda, ayer yo no… -**

 _ **/ - Un segundo… - /**_ le interrumpió dejándole en espera un momento _**/ - Lo siento, me están llamando, pasare por ti, hasta entonces - /**_ sin tiempo a una respuesta colgó.

Karamatsu dejo la bocina e hizo una mueca, ese tipo ni siquiera le dejo opinar sobre la dichosa cita… _¿Cita?_... sintió su rostro arder al percatarse del significado de aquella palabra; tendría una cita con otro hombre, un tipo de dinero y amigo de su hermano Todomatsu; cualquiera de esos puntos no representarían problema alguno si no fuera porque era su primer cita en toda su virgen vida.

Una hora, debía alistarse y salir antes de que su familia se diera cuenta _¿Cómo debía vestir para una cita?_ Sin mucha variedad en su guardarropa opto por usar lo que fuera más cómodo, short y su camiseta estampada fueron su elección, después de todo consideraba el clima lo suficientemente agradable como para sentir calor o frio más tarde.

Teniendo tiempo de sobra se dispuso a desayunar, preparo algo sencillo pero delicioso; desde hace unos años atrás tuvo que aprender a cocinar, ya que comprendió de la peor manera que si era ignorado u olvidado en alguna lado, lo más probable es que no alcanzaría alimento alguno. Cocinar, lavar, coser, limpiar, esas y otras cosas más sabía hacer, pero al resto no parecía interesarle.

Termino sus alimentos y lavo los trates utilizados. Reviso la hora en el reloj de pared, treinta minutos más y Atsushi llegaría. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso _, ¿A dónde irían? ¿Qué actividades se llevaban a cabo en una cita?_ Si fuera él invitando a una de sus Karamatsu girl sin duda alguna le llevaría a un romántico paseo en bote por el lago más cristalino que pudiese hallar o le prepararía una cena a la luz de la luna en medio de un gran jardín de rosales... Un repentino calor en el rostro le invadió al pensar que Atsushi le preparase algo similar.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu niisan! -**

El grito le hizo girar de inmediato hacia el marco, Jyushimatsu le dedicaba la gran sonrisa de siempre. **-** _ **My little**_ **Jyushi ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? -**

 **\- Me dio hambre, de repente olía delicioso -** paseo la vista por el lugar en busca de aquello que había despertado su apetito.

 **\- Lo siento, me termine todo, pero puedo prepárate más -** ante la frenética afirmación de su hermano se dispuso a cocinar otra porción.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan tiene una marca extraña -** señaló el hombro del mayor quien por reflejo se cubrió con la mano **\- ¡Y ahora tu rostro esta rojo! -** indicó divertido por el repentino cambio.

 **\- Debe ser el calor de la estufa -** respondió nervioso **\- Jyushi, ¿Podrías traerme mi polera? -** su hermano ladeo la cabeza **\- deje unos caramelos en la bolsa -** la mirada del menor pareció iluminarse **\- pero no vayas a despertar al resto -**

 **\- ¿Por qué? -**

 **\- Porque… no alcanzaría la comida ni los dulces para todos –** le sonrió esperando que su excusa funcionara, el menor mantuvo un rostro pensativo.

 **\- ¡Ok! –** grito alegre y salió deprisa.

Kara suspiro y dejo de cubrir aquella marca. Se apresuró a terminar de preparar el desayuno para su hermano, cuando este apareció le agradeció la prenda y se la coloco sin dudar, continuo su tarea ante la atenta mirada del menor.

 **\- Niisan… ¿Y los dulces? –** cuestiono consternado mientras recibía su comida.

 **\- Lo siento brother, prometo comprar muchos más –** respondió sacando de su bolsa una sola paleta y entregándosela al menor.

El timbre de la casa resonó en el lugar.

 **\- ¡¿Correo?! –** de un salto Jyushimatsu llego al marco apresurándose hasta la entrada y abriendo de golpe.

 **\- Buenos días –** Atsushi saludo con una suave sonrisa.

 **\- ¡Es el amigo de Totty! Iré a despertarlo –**

 **\- ¡Aguarda Jyushi! –** Llego Kara a tiempo para frenarlo **– No viene a ver a Totty –**

 **\- ¿No? –**

 **\- No –** repitió el de traje **– vengo por Karamatsu para nuestra cita –**

 **\- ¡No, no, no, no, no! –** Kara salió rápidamente y se colocó junto a Atsushi **– No es eso… es, es otra cosa –** intento explicarle a quien sólo le miraba curioso **\- ¡Cierto! Iré a comprar más dulces, regresare más tarde** _ **my little**_ **Jyushi –** comenzó a empujar a Atsushi hacia el carro.

Jyushimatsu los vio subir al auto y alejarse, tras un momento cerro la puerta y con calma regreso a la cocina para comenzar a comer; no paso mucho para que se escucharan pasos en las escaleras, sus hermanos no tardaron en aparecer.

 **\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo tan temprano? –** se quejó Totty revisando su teléfono.

 **\- ¡Huele delicioso! –** el mayor se acercó al plato de Jyushi, quien de inmediato alejo la comida del glotón de su hermano mayor.

 **\- ¿Quién vino hace un momento? –** cuestiono Choromatsu mientras avanzaba hasta el refrigerador en busca de algún bocadillo.

Ichimatsu entro sin decir nada, a paso lento y bostezando.

 **\- Era el amigo de Totty –** respondió el quinto hermano mientras seguía cambiando el plato de lugar para que el mayor no lograra quitarle ni un bocado.

 **\- ¿Te refieres a Atsushi? –** pregunto el menor dejando de ver la pantalla de su teléfono.

 **\- Sí, vino por Karamatsu niisan para llevarlo a una cita -** respondió con total calma tomando una gran cucharada de su platillo.

 **\- Ya veo… -** respondió Choromatsu cerrando el refrigerador al no haber hallado nada de su interés.

Segundos después los hermanos rodearon al quinto con rostros de total confusión.

 **\- ¡¿Una cita?! –** corearon los cuatro frente al rostro de Jyushimatsu.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el auto de Atsushi, Kara se dedicaba a observar por la ventanilla, desde que salieron ninguno había dicho nada, el joven Matsuno estaba sumido en pensamientos pesimistas de él y sus hermanos, los había evitado desde el día anterior y una parte de si esperaba que volvieran a ignorarlo como de costumbre para evitarse cualquier explicación.

Por su parte, el conductor hacia su mayor esfuerzo en concentrar su vista en el camino y no en las piernas de su acompañante, tarea que cada vez era más difícil.

 **\- Karamatsu… -** el de traje se detuvo frente a una serie de locales **– compremos algo de ropa, ¿Bien? -** más que pregunta fue una afirmación para la cual no espero respuesta. Karamatsu le siguió hasta uno de los tantos locales.

Atsushi reviso varias prendas, se giró para mostrarle un pantalón beige **\- ¿Qué te parece esto? –**

 **\- Sí, creo que te quedaría bien –**

 **\- No es para mí, ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? –**

 **\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –**

 **\- Bueno… no puedo seguir viéndote con ese short –** volvió a centrar su mirada en las piernas del otro.

 **\- … entiendo –** esquivo la mirada **– seguramente es doloroso, ¿No? –** Pregunto recordando lo que sus hermanos le decían al vestir así **– entiendo, mi** _ **fashion**_ **es… diferente, no todos están acostumbrados a mi brillo –** con un intento de sonrisa tomo el primer pantalón que encontró cerca.

"¿ _Doloroso_?" Atsushi había escuchado el mismo término usado por Osomatsu, pero seguía sin comprenderlo **– Simplemente no puedo verte así… me distraes demasiado y a este paso chocaremos porque no puedo dejar de mirar tus piernas –**

Karamatsu pasó de un semblante triste a uno avergonzado en cuestión de segundos.

 **\- Y-ya veo –** se giró de inmediato esperando que el otro no hubiese notado el **sonrojo – pero… si no te importa, prefiero buscar otra cosa –** dejo nuevamente el pantalón que había tomado comenzando a caminar entre los pasillos.

Atsushi seguía de cerca al otro cuando este se detuvo frente a un maniquí con un conjunto de tres piezas, un pantalón gris claro, camisa negra con detalles que parecían brillar y un saco azul marino; Kara no pudo evitar mostrar interés en la ropa.

 **\- ¿Te gusta? –** pregunto Atsushi.

 **\- Sí… -** respondió sin despegar la vista, al percatarse que llevaba rato viendo la ropa se apresuró a complementar **– bueno, no está mal, pero será mejor que busque sólo un pantalón –**

 **\- Tonterías, si te gusta llévatelo –**

Karamatsu lo pensó un momento y se acercó a revisar el precio, con solo ver los numero sintió su alma escaparse **– Mejor en otro momento –** se giró hacia Atsushi para descubrir que el de traje ya estaba hablando con una de las empleadas y entregando una tarjeta para hacer la compra.

 **\- ¡¿Qué haces?! –** Kara se acercó totalmente alterado.

 **\- Acepta el conjunto como un regalo, en compensación de los malos entendidos –**

 **\- P-pero… -** el otro se preparaba para debatir, pero se detuvo al sentir las miradas curiosas de las vendedoras en el lugar y algunos clientes más; prefirió evitar una escena a mitad de la tienda a sabiendas de que personas como Atsushi tendían a ser muy tercos, por lo que difícilmente le haría cambiar de opinión **– Bien… muchas gracias –** dio una leve reverencia acompañada de un involuntario sonrojo. Ambos sonrieron.

Karamatsu salió del vestidor y se observó frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, le era inevitable sonreír al admirarse.

Atsushi le observaba con atención, encantado con la vista se cuestionaba si aún podría mantener los ojos alejados del otro. Su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo, lo reviso con discreción sólo para reír por lo bajo al percatarse que era otro mensaje de su amigo Todomatsu, ignorándolo por completo llamo a Karamatsu para que se fueran del lugar; debía moverse rápido para llevar a cabo todo su plan antes de que los hermanos de Karamatsu siquiera pensaran en arruinarlo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Este cap estuvo tranquilo, creo, pero solo es el preámbulo de lo que viene ¬w¬

Gracias por leer n_n


	11. Chapter 11

Los jóvenes llegaron a donde sería su cita; Karamatsu en cuanto estuvo frente a la entrada de aquel lugar miraba a todos lados con gran emoción, cual niño pequeño observo con ilusión cada letra en la entrada " _Sunshine City_ " *****

No tardaron en ingresar a uno de los edificios que formaban parte de aquella " _pequeña ciudad_ "

Para sorpresa del nini, Atsushi ya contaba con los pases a las principales atracciones del lugar, lo que le hacía preguntarse en qué momento había planeado todo.

Yendo directamente al piso diez de aquel edificio, comenzaron su recorrido a través de un espectacular acuario, por donde mirasen podían apreciar a diversas especies de todos los colores y tamaños; Karamatsu se acercó hasta uno de los tantos hábitats, pececillos azules pasaron frente a él justo en ese momento, lo que le provoco sonreír ampliamente.

Atsushi se acercó a su lado, sin prestarle atención a los peces se dedicó a observar a su acompañante; analizando cada una de las facciones, apreciando cada gesto y grabándose cada sonrisa. Al inicio creyó que la atracción principal que había sentido hacia Karamatsu no había sido más que algo físico, sin embargo, se percató de que no solo era el cuerpo del bailarín lo que gustaba, su rostro, su voz, pequeños detalles que despertaban en el de traje una gran curiosidad, casi una necesidad de conocer cada vez más del joven Matsuno.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –** le cuestiono Karamatsu tras incomodarse de ser observado tan atentamente.

 **\- Nada… sólo pensaba, ¿Por qué trabajas en aquel casino? –**

La pregunta fue tan directa que el otro no pudo evitar el rostro de sorpresa, se alejó lentamente de la pared de cristal **– simplemente, se presentó la oportunidad –** en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa mientras esquivaba la mirada.

Atsushi ahora estaba más intrigado, en especial ante aquella respuesta que obviamente ocultaba algo más, sentía la necesidad de descubrir todo de aquel chico.

Sin la intención de continuar la línea de aquella conversación, Karamatsu comenzó a hablar de los peces y la belleza de esos seres, el otro le escuchaba sin entender realmente la mitad de lo que decía, al parecer Kara divagaba cuando no sabía realmente de que conversar, al menos así lo interpretó el de traje.

Tras caminar por los pasillos salieron a donde podían observar el hábitat de los pingüinos, Karamatsu se apresuró hasta la valla para poder ver mejor.

 **\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? –** Atsushi se acercó para observar a las aves no voladoras.

 **\- Sí, muchas gracias –** una sonrisa sincera y un leve sonrojo, provocaron un fuerte latido en el pecho de Atsushi **– este tipo de lugares… de niño realmente nunca visite algo así, después de todo era difícil que nuestros padres pagaran ocho entradas para cualquier tipo de atracción –** sonrió de lado al confesar aquello.

 **\- Sígueme –** Atsushi tomo la mano de Kara y le llevo en dirección a unas escaleras, Karamatsu estaba por preguntar a donde se dirigían pero en cuanto bajaron quedo hipnotizado por la vista, sobre ellos había una especie de techo transparente en la cual podían apreciar a los pingüinos nadando sobre ellos.

 **\- Es hermoso –** contemplo el de azul siguiendo la trayectoria de uno de los pingüinos hasta perderlo de vista.

Atsushi desvió la atención del chico hasta su teléfono, nuevamente un mensaje de Todomatsu aparecía en pantalla, sonrió de lado y levantando el celular tomo una fotografía de Karamatsu mientras este se encontraba distraído; escribió una respuesta a su amigo adjuntando la reciente foto y la leyenda _"no te preocupes, nos estamos divirtiendo"_ envió el mensaje y amplio su sonrisa divertido al imaginar la reacción de Todomatsu.

 **\- ¿Tienes hambre? –** Llamo la atención de Kara quien asintió mientras se acercaba **– vayamos a comer entonces –**

Atsushi llevo a Karamatsu a uno de los tantos restaurantes panorámicos, comieron y conversaron tranquilamente, el nini relataba historias de sus hermanos y el de traje anécdotas de trabajo, al final solo hablaron de trivialidades; sin embargo, aun cuando parecía que no tenían nada en común, ambos sentían una extraña tranquilidad al estar en compañía.

 **\- Mi trabajo como bailarín… -** hablo de pronto Kara obteniendo toda la atención del otro **– realmente fue una casualidad, una tarde que paseaba sin rumbo termine perdido por aquellos lares, ese día conocí a Choroko –** sonrió al rememorar aquello **– la vi a lo lejos, parecía tener problemas con unos tipos así que decidí acercarme a ayudar, pero al final ella se defendió sola y en la confusión recibí uno de sus golpes –** rio un poco colocando su mano en su rostro, de tan solo pensarlo aun podía sentir el puño de la chica al impactarle.

 **\- Si estoy en lo correcto, hablas de aquella chica de lentes ¿No? –** Karamatsu asintió **– pero no parece alguien de mucha fuerza –**

 **\- Bueno, querían robarle algo muy preciado, bien dicen que no deben meterse con el yaoi de una fujoshi –** volvió a reír ante la confusión de Atsushi **– no importa –** se sonrojo al ser consiente que conocía el significado del término "Yaoi", de ese y otros más gracias a Choroko **– el punto es que termino llevándome al casino, ahí conocí a Osoko san, tras conversar me ofreció trabajo como mesero, en ese entonces les faltaba personal –**

 **\- ¿Cómo terminaste bailando? –**

 **\- Un día antes de las labores se me hizo fácil intentar lo que veía en las plataformas, pedí el permiso para practicar y termino gustándome, al poco tiempo me dieron el puesto de bailarín –**

 **\- Interesante –** Atsushi recargo un codo en la mesa y a la vez su mentón en el puño, intrigado por la historia **\- ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Por qué no lo saben? –**

La sonrisa que mantenía Karamatsu disminuyo notablemente **– No quiero que se avergüencen… además, si mis hermanos se enteran no dudo que intentarían ir a verme para burlarse… si eso pasara… -** bajo la mirada **–… me gusta ser Aguamarina, la atención que recibo cada que me eligen es gratificante, saber que hay personas que van solo para mirarme a mí, me hace muy feliz –** volvió a sonreír **– aprecio a mis hermanos, pero no puedo permitir que me arruinen esto –** regreso su mirada hacia Atsushi.

El de traje por primera vez sintió un repentino calor en su rostro al observar el gesto de Karamatsu, su mirada cristalina como si estuviese a punto de llorar pero con una sonrisa de total seguridad ante su previa confesión _. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico tuviese tantas expresiones?_ Conocía la sonrisa seductora que le dedicaba al bailar, la que componía cuando estaba avergonzado y la que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando estaba emocionado; y ahora esta, una sonrisa que demostraba la decisión en sus palabras y que a la vez parecía temblar como si fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier segundo. Era definitivo, quería ver todas y cada una de las expresiones que Karamatsu tenía.

Atsushi no dijo nada, no estaba seguro de cómo responder ante aquello, por fortuna para él uno de los meseros se acercó para saber si necesitaban algo más; aprovechando la interrupción Atsushi pidió la cuenta y se dispusieron a salir del lugar.

Al pasar por una de las tiendas de regalo Atsushi insistió en que Karamatsu eligiera algo como recuerdo, tras un breve intercambio de frases como " _no es necesario_ " e " _insisto_ ", el nini termino por elegir un peluche de nutria. Tras ello, continuaron el recorrido por algunos pisos más, en cada oportunidad Atsushi le compraba lo que fuese a Karamatsu, al final terminaron con un par de bolsas cada uno.

 **\- Insisto en que no deberías gastar tanto… -** menciono Kara viendo una de los bolsas en su diestra **– lo agradezco pero… -**

 **\- No es nada, el dinero es para gastarlo después de todo, ¿Te estas divirtiendo? –**

 **\- Por supuesto. Sobre todo lo que ha pasado… -** Karamatsu le miró fijamente, meditando lo que estaba por decir.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu niisan! –**

El grito resonó por el pasillo atrayendo la atención de todas las personas alrededor, los dos chicos se giraron de inmediato observando a Jyushimatsu correr hacia ellos.

 **\- ¿J-jyushi? –** tartamudeo el de azul cuando el menor se detuvo en frente; unos pasos detrás el resto de hermanos se acercaban **\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –** pregunto nervioso, en especial al sentir la mirada llena de seriedad que le dedicaba Osomatsu. _¿Por qué estaban ellos ahí?_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ya tengo pensado lo que serán al menos dos cap más XD

Por cierto, el lugar en el que se lleva a cabo la cita si existe, busquen en google imágenes del acuario, se ve genial *w*

* Sunshine City es un complejo de edificios en el que se encuentran restaurantes panorámicos, un acuario, un planetario, tiendas y otras atracciones. Se ubica en Ikebukuro, Tokyo.

Gracias por leer n_n


	12. Chapter 12

**\- Chicos... ¿Qué hacen aquí? -** Karamatsu cuestiono en cuanto se acercaron todos los hermanos.

 **\- Que malo eres Karamatsu niisan -** Totty hizo un puchero al hablar **\- te fuiste sin avisarnos -**

 **\- P-pero... – "** _nunca les ha preocupado a donde voy_ " El pensamiento cruzo por su mente pero no se atrevió a decirlo **\- lo siento** _ **brothers**_ **, no era mi intención preocuparles -**

Ichimatsu rechisto **\- ¿Quién dijo que le preocupabas? No te sientas tan importante Kusomatsu -**

Atsushi observó la escena en silencio, ¿Por qué Karamatsu se disculpaba? ¿Por qué dejaba que lo insultaran?

 **\- ¿Y cómo va la cita? -** la voz del mayor sonó de manera brusca pese a la gran sonrisa que mostraba.

Karamatsu sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho al escuchar a su hermano.

 **\- De maravilla -** Atsushi respondió con seguridad y ante la sorpresa de todos, paso su brazo por detrás de la cintura de Kara atrayéndole suavemente.

El de azul se sonrojo y por más que intento ninguna palabra salía de sus labios.

 **\- Si nos disculpan, tenemos que continuar -** una leve sonrisa por mera educación de parte de Atsushi y se dispuso a marchar. Tomando la muñeca de Kara comenzó su andar.

 **\- Atsushi... Tal vez, es mejor terminar por hoy, mis hermanos... -**

 **\- Lo sé -** declaró el de traje consiente de que cinco chicos del mismo rostro llevaban un rato siguiéndoles sin disimulo alguno **\- pero no te preocupes, tengo una idea -** le sonrió para ofrecerle seguridad y termino provocándole un sonrojo.

Karamatsu sólo asintió y giro el rostro, el gesto que acababa de presenciar le había hecho latir el corazón con fuerza.

Conscientes de sus acosadores tras de ellos, llegaron hasta la siguiente atracción: el planetario.

Atsushi se detuvo en la entrada, momento en el que por fin soltó al otro.

 **\- Aguarda aquí -** tomo las bolsas de Kara y se alejó rápidamente, dejando al nini confundido.

Los Matsuno restantes no tardaron en aparecer.

 **\- ¿En dónde está Atsushi? -** Totty fue el primero en preguntar.

 **\- Ya volverá... Pero, díganme, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? -**

Los menores intercambiaron miradas y finalizaron en una mutua vista hacia el de rojo.

 **\- ¿Tanto te molesta nuestra presencia? -** hablo el mayor.

 **\- No es eso... -** oprimió sus puños con fuerza _¿Por qué Osomatsu se comportaba de esa forma?_ **\- sólo, me sorprendió verlos -** la voz de Karamatsu era tranquila, la sorpresa de ver a quienes había evitado por un buen rato, le restaba toda energía para aparentar ser el chico _cool_ de siempre.

 **\- Bien, vayamos a dar la vuelta entonces -** el mayor sonrió ampliamente.

 **\- Pero Atsu-... -**

 **\- ¿Eh? -** le interrumpió de inmediato Osomatsu **\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso prefieres pasar el rato con él que con tus hermanos? -**

 **\- Hey, Osomatsu niisan -** Choromatsu le llamo en forma de reprimenda, el menor se daba cuenta que estaba de más aquel comentario.

El segundo hermano no respondió.

 **\- Lamento la demora -** apareció Atsushi **\- ya que están aquí deberían aprovechar y entrar a ver el espectáculo -** le extendió a Todomatsu cuatro boletos.

 **\- ¡Genial! ¡Entremos, entremos! -** exclamó el quinto emocionado con lo que el resto perdió la oportunidad de negarse.

 **\- ¿Todo bien? -** Atsushi se acercó a Karamatsu al notarlo serio.

 **\- Si -** una rápida y simple respuesta que no dejo tranquilo al de traje.

 **\- ¡Rápido! -** apresuro Jyushi al resto **\- ¡No quiero perderme el bateo inicial! -** corrió al interior del lugar seguido de Todomatsu.

 **\- ¡Aguarda Jyushimatsu niisan! No es ese tipo de evento -**

Choromatsu suspiro resignado a seguir a los menores, sujetando la polera de Ichimatsu se aseguró de que este no se fuera a otra parte, literalmente arrastrándolo consigo.

Una breve mirada de Osomatsu a Karamatsu para después seguir al resto.

 **\- Esperen a su Onii chan~ -** canturreo el mayor en un tono infantil.

En cuanto Osomatsu accedió al lugar, Karamatsu bajo la mirada, las palabras dichas por el mayor realmente le habían lastimado, _¿No les ha dicho cientos de veces que los quiere? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa pregunta?_ Solamente le hizo sentir que el cariño que profesaba por su familia era falso.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu? –**

El de azul salió de sus pensamientos para notar que Atsushi le miraba atentamente y parecía preocupado **– Lo siento –** de inmediato hizo una reverencia **– lamento que tuvieras que comprar boletos para mis hermanos, en cuanto pueda me encargare de pagarte todo –**

Una suave risa obligo a Karamatsu a erguirse.

 **\- No cabe duda que eres un chico interesante –** Atsushi le sonrió extendiendo su mano hasta el otro en una clara invitación a tomar su mano.

Kara estaba confundido, pero sin pensarlo mucho acepto el gesto llevando su mano hasta la de él. Atsushi lo guio al interior del lugar.

El planetario podía asemejarse a una gran sala de cine en forma circular; tenia esparcidos tres tipos de asientos, sillones azules levemente inclinados que ocupaban el mayor espacio desde las paredes del fondo y llegando casi hasta el centro; al frente pequeños colchones verdes con cojines a juego que servían para simular estar recostados sobre el pasto; y justo en el centro, contados sillones blancos redondos lo suficiente grandes para que dos personas se recostaran.

Un par de empleados en el interior guiaban a las personas hasta sus asientos.

Cuando Atsushi y Karamatsu entraron pudieron ver a los cinco Matsuno en los sillones azules un par de filas antes del centro, cerca de un proyector, Kara estuvo por caminar hacia ellos pero el otro le detuvo.

 **\- Nuestros lugares están por allá –** indico hacia una de las acomodadoras que les señalaba uno de los sillones blancos.

Karamatsu miro un momento hacia sus hermanos que parecían estar dispuestos a reclamar, observo a Osomatsu que le mantenía la mirada con gran seriedad

" _¿Acaso prefieres pasar el rato con él que con tus hermanos?"_

Escucho de nuevo en su mente aquella pregunta, por inercia apretó la mano ajena.

Atsushi ante aquella reacción se colocó frente a Kara impidiéndole seguir viendo a sus hermanos, el de azul se dejo guiar hasta su lugar.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en ambos al sentir sus cuerpos hundirse en los suaves sillones.

 **\- ¿Por qué ellos están allá? -** Jyushi pregunto ladeando su cabeza.

 **\- Parece que Atsushi pago mejores lugares para ellos -** Todomatsu frunció el ceño indignado.

 **\- No se quejen -** les regañó Choromatsu **\- después de todo él pago, lo mínimo es agradecer el gesto -** ser giro para ver a Osomatsu que estaba a su lado **\- y tú... ¿Por cuanto seguirás con tus tonterías? -**

 **\- No se de que hablas -** respondio con desinterés hurgando su nariz.

 **\- Eres un idiota... -** el tercero se cruzo de brazos y dirigió la vista hacia Karamatsu **\- si continuas asi sólo lo alejaras -** hablo bajo, de modo que aquella oración quedase sólo entre ellos. Osomatsu no respondio.

Un momento después las luces se apagaron, poco a poco el techo se fue iluminado con el brillar de las constelaciones.

 **\- Es hermoso -** Karamatsu hablo en voz baja, como si temiese que levantar la voz arruinara aquel bello paisaje. Se giro hacia su acompañante para notar que tenía los ojos cerrados **\- ¿Atsushi? -** preocupado le movió suavemente.

El castaño no tardo en reaccionar **\- lo lamento, sólo descansaba un poco -** cubrió su boca y bostezo.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? Podemos irnos si asi lo deseas -**

 **\- Estoy bien, tuve que madrugar para arreglar unos asuntos y poder tener el día libre, pero un breve descanso es lo que necesito -** se acerco un poco más al otro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos **\- disfruta del espectáculo -**

Karamatsu se quedo callado, el tipo junto a él se habia esforzado bastante en la cita, un sentimiento agradable se alojó en su pecho al pensar que todo fue por su persona, le hacia sentir especial.

El segundo hermano variaba su vista entre el techo y el rostro de su acompañante, sonriendo en ambos casos. Un momento después sintió como Atsushi se recostaba en su hombro, su reaccion fue tensar cada musculo esperando no despertarle, tras unos segundos simplemente se relajo, disfrutando el momento.

Todomatsu intento tomar algunas fotos de Kara, pero desde su sitio le era imposible, asi que se dedicó al igual que Jyushi, a disfrutar del espectáculo; Ichimatsu se habia quedado dormido mucho antes de que las luces se apagaran; Choromatsu señalaba cada constelación que suponía conocer indicando el nombre y otros datos; Osomatsu no habia despegado la vista de Karamatsu y Atsushi, refunfuñando ocasionalmente.

El techo comenzó a oscurecerse, indicando así que el evento estaba terminando.

Karamatsu se debatía entre despertar o no al otro, realmente le apenaba interrumpir su sueño; sin embargo, al sentir las miradas de algunas personas a su alrededor, en especial un par de chicas al frente que volteaban a verlos sin disimulo, decidió que era mejor llamarle.

 **\- Despierta... -** le pidió con suavidad **\- ya término, debemos irnos -**

El aludido se estiró enderezandose un poco **\- lo lamento -** sonrió avergonzado.

 **\- N-no te preocupes -** le devolvió el gesto.

Las personas ya comenzaban a salir, las chicas que estaban enfrente pasaron junto a ellos riendo y hablando por lo bajo, Kara sintió su rostro arder.

 **\- Que chicas tan indiscretas -** murmuró Atsushi al percatarse de la situación **\- si tanto quieren hablar hay que darles una buena razón -**

Kara le miro confundido un momento; Atsushi sin perder tiempo se inclino sobre él para besarlo, sólo un par de segundos que dejaron al de azul sin respiración. Atsushi se levantó y miro a las jóvenes que no cabían en emoción ante la escena; desvió su mirada hacia un par de filas detrás en donde los Matsuno le observaban con expresiones diversas. Aprovechando la confusión de Kara, Atsushi sujeto su mano y lo llevo fuera.

 **\- ¿P-por qué hiciste eso? -** ya estando fuera Kara no pudo evitar preguntar, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

 **\- ¿No te gusto? -**

 **\- No me refiero a eso… -**

 **\- ¡Karamatsu niisan! -** Jyushi interrumpio el momento abrazando al mayor por la espalda **\- Todo era muy bonito pero no hubo ni un** _ **home run**_ **-**

 **\- My little Jyushi no se trataba de béisbol -** le sonrió dulcemente al menor.

 **\- Bueno, ha sido divertido y todo eso, pero ya debemos irnos –** Osomatsu se colocó frente a Atsushi **\- Entenderás que debo regresar a mis hermanitos a casa, ¿No? –**

 **\- Que gran hermano mayor eres Osomatsu kun –**

 **\- Choromatsu niisan… -** murmuro Totty detrás del tercer hermano **– haz algo –** le pidió al notar la tensión entre los dos mayores.

 **\- ¿Qué planeas que haga? –** pregunto Choro inseguro de como intervenir,

 **\- Sin embargo… -** Atsushi sonreía con seguridad **– ya es algo tarde, será mejor pasar la noche aquí –**

Los sextillizos se sorprendieron bastante ante lo dicho.

 **\- No, definitivamente no –** de inmediato Choromatsu protesto **\- ¿Entiendes siquiera lo que una habitación costaría en un lugar como este? –**

 **\- No se preocupen por ello, ya hice las reservaciones en el Prince Hotel –**

Los menores observaron a Osomatsu en busca de la aprobación para aceptar aquella propuesta.

 **\- …espero tengan cerveza en ese lugar –** el de rojo rasco bajo su nariz y sonrió despreocupado ante la confusa mirada de sus hermanos.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El recorrido hasta el hotel no les tomo más de diez minutos, trayecto en el que solamente los cuatro ninis menores conversaron mientras los demás se mantuvieron en un silencio casi sepulcral.

Los sextillizos aguardaron en la recepción mientras Atsushi revisaba lo de las habitaciones.

Osomatsu aprovechó el momento y se acercó a Karamatsu que estaba ligeramente más lejos del resto.

 **\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo Karamatsu? –** el mayor se recargo en la pared más cercana.

 **\- No me has dicho como llegaron aquí -** respondió con seriedad el segundo hermano.

 **\- ¿Eso importa? –** Desvió su vista hacia Atsushi **– entiendes que solo juega contigo ¿No? –**

 **\- Eso es mentira… -**

 **\- Vamos, te apuesto a que solo quiere pasar la noche contigo y después botarte –**

Karamatsu trago pesado y oprimió con fuerza su puños **– No tienes que hablar así de él, no lo conoces –**

 **\- ¿Y tú sí? –** regreso su vista enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa ladina **– No entiendo porque lo defiendes, pero, cuando el termine contigo podrás venir con tu Onii chan para que te consuele –** ampliando su sonrisa camino hacia el resto de hermanos que estaban ocupados en admirar el lugar.

Karamatsu se mantuvo quieto, reprimiendo el sentimiento de ira que le estaba recorriendo. Su hermano se equivocaba, Atsushi no parecía un tipo malo después de todo, no había pasado mucho de conocerlo pero ahora, quería pensar que podía confiar en el de traje.

Atsushi repartió varias llaves entre los Matsuno, indicándoles que podían ir a la cafetería o las tiendas del lugar y cargar todo a su nombre. Choromatsu como buena voz de la conciencia agradeció y aseguro que se encargaría de vigilar que sus hermanos no se sobrepasaran con aquella indicación.

Karamatsu recibió la llave y de inmediato avanzo al elevador con la excusa de estar cansado y querer dormir. Nadie lo detuvo.

Atsushi se retiró para atender el asunto de su auto en el estacionamiento, dejando así al resto.

Tras un breve intercambio de ideas, la mayoría regaños del tercer hermano, decidieron ir directo a sus habitaciones.

Todomatsu se jacto de sus hermanos al explicarles que tendría una habitación solo para él y en un piso diferente, _ventajas de ser amigo más querido de Atsushi_ , presumió el menor tras mostrarles la lengua y subir al elevador.

Los demás subieron al ascensor, bajaron en el mismo piso y terminaron todos frente al mismo cuarto. Osomatsu abrió la puerta de aquella habitación para descubrir que el interior estaba acondicionado para cuatro personas. Entraron para curiosear por el lugar y terminaron por percatarse de algo importante, si ellos tenían una habitación para los cuatro, significaba que seguramente Karamatsu compartiría cuarto con Atsushi.

Los menores podrían jurar que veían un aura maligna rodeando al mayor.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En una habitación claramente enorme, Karamatsu estaba de pie observando con asombro, se acercó a la cama y tomo asiento en la esquina, se preguntaba cuál de sus hermanos seguramente compartiría habitación con él, ya que consideraba la cama demasiado grande para una sola persona. En cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse se giró para ver a su compañero de cuarto.

Atsushi cerraba tras de sí y le sonreía **– Espero te guste el cuarto –** avanzo hasta sentarse a su lado.

Karamatsu se quedó sin palabras, _¿Compartirían habitación? ¿Acaso Osomatsu estaba en lo correcto?_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de Atsushi sobre la suya, el castaño acorto la distancia y le beso suavemente.

" _Osomatsu tenía razón…"_ fue aquel el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de corresponder y dejarse llevar ante las sensaciones.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Antes de que maten por cortar el cap aquí, les dire que planeo redactar el lemon… pero no esperen mucho dn_n

Como dato extra, el planetario y el hotel realmente existen, pertenecen también al _Sunshine City_ y las descripciones son en base a lo que investigue; casualmente si existen habitaciones para cuatro personas en el hotel XD

Agradezco mucho a quienes siguen leyendo lo que inicio como un simple reto, ya sea que comenten o sean lectores fantasmas, me hacen muy feliz, los amodoro.

También les pido si ven alguna falla o que los personajes ya me están saliendo muy fuera de su personalidad, me lo digan con toda confianza, para un escritor no hay nada como mejorar con las criticas ^u^

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	13. Chapter 13

Antes de iniciar, advierto que este cap será solamente lemon, pero consiente que no a tod s les gusta... (aja -w-) pueden saltar al capítulo siguiente sin afectar la continuidad de la lectura.

Agradezco infinitamente a lucy_kurosaki por haber sido BetaReader en este capítulo, te adoro ;w;

Sin más, espero disfruten 7w7

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Atsushi se inclinó para besarle suavemente, al notar que el menor no oponía resistencia aumento la intensidad colando su lengua en la primera oportunidad.

Karamatsu aferró sus manos en el saco del otro, la razón le gritaba que lo detuviera pero su mente se nublaba ante las sensaciones.

Atsushi lo recostó con suavidad manteniéndose sobre él.

 **\- Karamatsu... -** pronuncio con voz profunda acercándose a su oído **\- déjame ver cada una de tus expresiones, permite que sea el único que pueda apreciarte de esta manera -**

En respuesta el de azul simplemente asintió, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y eso le dificultaba pronunciar palabra alguna. Las manos del otro recorriendo su cuerpo y los besos repartidos a diestra y siniestra lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Atsushi se apresuró a quitarse el saco arrojándolo sin consideración al suelo. Tomando a Kara por los hombros le sentó para entre rápidos movimientos deslizar la chaqueta azul y arrojarla también. Comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

 **\- E-espera... -** Karamatsu colocó sus manos sobre las del otro en un leve intento de frenarle **\- No debemos... No puedo... -**

 **\- ¿Por qué no? -** tomo el rostro de Kara entre sus manos **\- ¿No te gusta lo que hago? -**

 **\- Yo... Es sólo que nunca... Yo no lo he hecho antes -** al no poder girar el rostro esquivo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

Atsushi sonrió encantado con la reacción **\- No te preocupes, me encargare de todo -** volvió a besarle, esta vez fugazmente. Continuó desabotonando la camisa y la retiro dejándola en una esquina de la cama. Deslizó las manos por la espalda desnuda de Kara, observo un momento aquella marca que había dejado en la piel del nini cuando lo atacó, deposito un suave beso en la herida y susurro un _"lo siento"_ para después repartir besos desde el cuello hacia el abdomen.

Karamatsu dejaba ir leves suspiros, cerrando sus ojos se dispuso a disfrutar cada sensación.

Atsushi volvió a recostarle con cuidado, desabotonando ahora su propia camisa y aflojando el nudo de su corbata **– tu cuerpo es maravilloso –** menciono al admirar al menor.

 **\- … esto es vergonzoso –** murmuro Kara cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

 **\- Eres tan lindo Karamatsu –** sonriendo se inclinó y aparto las manos del otro **– no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte… tengo una idea –** se estiro y tomo su corbata colocándola sobre los ojos de su acompañante.

 **\- ¿Q-qué haces? –**

 **\- De este modo será más divertido y te aseguro que lo disfrutaras -**

Karamatsu no hizo ademan de quitarse aquella venda improvisada, de hecho agradecía no tener que seguir viendo a Atsushi mientras se desvestía, así no sentiría más que se quedaba sin respiración.

Atsushi desabrocho el pantalón de Kara y sujetando este junto a la ropa interior no dudo en comenzar a bajar ambas prendas, al menor le recorrió un leve escalofrió al sentir una ligera brisa sobre su piel, por inercia llevo ambas manos hasta su entrepierna para cubrirse.

El castaño rio por lo bajo **– Anda, no me prives de esta vista –** sujeto las manos de Kara induciéndole a masturbarse, con sus manos sobre las del otro comenzó a moverlas de arriba abajo, Karamatsu comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, tras un momento Atsushi retiro sus manos dejando que Kara continuara por sí solo.

Karamatsu a pesar de no poder ver a su alrededor estaba seguro de que Atsushi le miraba atentamente mientras se masturbaba, podía sentir la penetrante mirada del otro sobre su cuerpo, la idea de ser observado de aquella manera empezaba a excitarlo. Comenzó a acelerar el movimiento sobre su miembro, sintiendo que estaba por venirse se preparaba para ello cuando ambas manos fueron sujetadas y apartadas.

Una queja salió de los labios de Kara al ser privado de finalizar su tarea.

 **\- No Karamatsu, soy yo el único que te hará sentir placer –**

Karamatsu sintió el cuerpo de Atsushi sobre él, de inmediato pudo sentir que el castaño ya no llevaba ropa, el toque entre ambas pieles le causo un leve estremecimiento.

Atsushi soltó a Kara **– Colócate boca abajo –** ordeno con voz profunda. Su compañero no dudo en obedecer.

Karamatsu apoyo los codos sobre la cama, encontrando un cojín cerca lo coloco debajo de su cabeza, oculto su rostro en la almohada intentando que no se escuchara su agitada respiración. Las manos de Atsushi se deslizaron por sus costados, acariciando su cintura y bajando por sus piernas, los dedos del castaño pasaban con suavidad por su piel, como si dibujase líneas una y otra vez; las manos regresaron a su cintura y con cierta fuerza Atsushi le hizo levantar el trasero, manteniendo así una posición en la que quedaba totalmente a merced del otro.

 **\- Relájate –** Atsushi tomo una botella que tenía cerca y vació un poco del contenido sobre su mano derecha, paso sus dedos por el ano de Kara, comenzando a frotar suavemente.

 **\- ¡Espera! –** Karamatsu alterado al sentir el toque intento levantarse, pero Atsushi coloco la mano libre sobre su espalda manteniéndolo en la misma pose.

 **\- Tranquilo, solo debes relajarte –** hablo con calma sin detener su acción. Se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Kara y con la mano izquierda sujeto el pene del menor masajeándolo suavemente.

Karamatsu no intento frenarle ante la grata sensación que comenzaba a invadirle.

 **\- ¡Ah! –** un grito por parte del Matsuno fue inevitable ante la intromisión de uno de los dedos de Atsushi **– Se… se siente raro… -** pronuncio con dificultad. La extraña sensación en su ano y el placer que sentía sobre su miembro lo mantenían confundido.

 **\- Relájate, pronto se sentirá bien –** Atsushi besaba su cuello mientras se disponía a meter un segundo dedo. De Karamatsu solo se escuchaban gemidos entrecortados.

El castaño movía los dedos con cierta impaciencia, ansioso por penetrar al menor, para su suerte la estimulación tenia el efecto deseado y en cuanto considero listo al otro se acomodo en la entrada comenzando a ingresar lentamente.

 **\- Tan estrecho -** exclamó Atsushi extasiado. Cuando entro por completo se percató de que Karamatsu no habia hecho sonido alguno; preocupado acerco su rostro al otro **\- ¿Estas bien? -**

Karamatsu levantó un poco el rostro, la corbata en sus ojos se notaba húmeda y una leve mancha roja se podía ver en la comisura de sus labios **\- Kara... -** murmuró preocupado viendo que la mano izquierda tenia marcada una mordida.

 **\- Lo siento... Es que... Duele, pero quiero que sigas -** confesó el nini avergonzado.

 **\- Bien, pero intenta relajarte -** Atsushi sonrió y sujetando la cadera del menor comenzo a moverse lentamente.

Kara mantenia el rostro hundido en la almohada, lo que al inicio eran quejidos se fueron convirtiendo en sonoros gemidos.

Atsushi movía su cadera con ímpetu, disfrutando la presión ejercida en su miembro.

 **\- A... Atsushi... -** de Karamatsu, el nombre salio como una suplica.

El simple hecho de haber escuchado su nombre en labios de su acompañante sólo logro aumentar el deseo en el castaño. En un rápido movimiento salio del interior de Kara, escucho un leve quejido desaprobatorio y en un brusco movimiento sujeto al menor de la cintura para girarlo.

Destapó los ojos del nini y se deleitó con aquella expresion; el rostro completamente rojo, la mirada cristalina, los labios ligeramente separados y un par de mechones rebeldes sobre su frente. Inconscientemente se relamio los labios, de tener su teléfono a la mano no hubiese dudado en capturar aquel momento, tendría que conformarse con su memoria.

Por su lado, Karamatsu estaba en un nivel similar, tal vez mayor, de excitación; su mirada se paseaba por el pecho desnudo de Atsushi, aquel no tendría un cuerpo tan marcado como el suyo pero en definitiva lo tenia bien trabajado, lo que más le enloquecía era aquella mirada, Atsushi le observaba con gran deseo, lo hacia sentir como una presa ante un animal salvaje; quería ser devorado. Necesitaba sentir otra vez al castaño dentro, en una muda suplica estiró las manos hacia Atsushi.

El castaño ante aquella vista sintió un fuerte latido en el pecho y sin dudarlo se inclino para que Kara lo rodease por el cuello a la par que entraba de un solo golpe. Con sus manos apoyadas firmemente en el colchón comenzo a moverse con fuerza, la posición de ahora le permitía ir más profundo.

Karamatsu le solto repentinamente y curvo la espalda mientras gemía de forma sonora.

 **\- Es aqui... -** sonrió con malicia Atsushi al adivinar que habia dado en el punto justo.

 **\- E-espera... -** intento frenar al otro, la reciente sensación le había tomado por sorpresa.

Sin prestarle atención Atsushi fue aumentando la velocidad, golpeando aquel punto una y otra vez.

La vista de Karamatsu se comenzaba a nublar, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a recorrerle por la espina.

Un par de estocadas con mayor fuerza y los jóvenes amantes se corrieron al mismo tiempo, uniéndose en un gemido que inundó la habitación.

Atsushi se dejo caer exausto sobre el otro, sin darle importancia a que su abdomen se ensuciara del semen del menor.

 **\- Karamatsu... -** pronuncio en voz baja levantándose un poco, se acerco para degustar los labios de su compañero **\- me gustas -** declaró antes de volver a besarlo.

 **\- A mi... -** respondio con dificultad **\- ... también me gustas -** finalizó con una leve sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos.

Atsushi sonrió totalmente cautivado, a pesar de que él hubiese querido tener un par de rondas más con Karamatsu, comprendida que esta habia sido su primera vez y debía ser considerado con el cuerpo del bailarín. Beso esta vez la frente del Matsuno antes de salir con cuidado de su cuerpo.

Karamatsu quedo sumido en un profundo sueño.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer 7w7


	14. Chapter 14

En aquella suite sólo se escuchaba el tranquilo respirar de una persona recostada en la amplia cama, su cuerpo desnudo era cubierto por una suave sábana blanca.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos con una gran calma, disfrutando ese lapso de segundos en los que la inconsciencia aún está presente y no se tiene idea alguna del pasado o futuro. Desafortunadamente la dulce ignorancia no duro mucho; se enderezo de golpe y un leve dolor en la cadera le hizo recordar de inmediato lo que había hecho en la noche. El recuerdo de Atsushi acariciando su cuerpo, besándolo y… su rostro enrojeció por completo, se cubrió con ambas manos como si con ello la vergüenza pudiese abandonarle.

Tras un momento decidió levantarse, en cuanto quito la sabana, además de notar que no tenía una sola prenda encima, se percató de que su cuerpo había sido limpiado, no poseía ni un rastro de algún fluido; no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Atsushi se había tomado tal molestia. Se giró para recién advertir que era el único en la cama ¿En dónde estaría el otro? Envolvió su cuerpo con la tela y se levantó a buscarle en el baño, no lo encontró, en cambio, hallo su ropa doblada cerca del lavabo.

Sn pensarlo demasiado entro a ducharse. El agua recorriendo su piel le hacía sentir una gran tranquilidad, tenía un conjunto de sentimientos aun sin descifrar, pero pese a ello mantenía una sonrisa.

" _Entiendes que solo juega contigo, ¿No?"_

Escucho con claridad a Osomatsu en su mente provocando que su sonrisa se borrara en un segundo.

"… _sólo quiere pasar la noche contigo y después botarte"_

 **\- No es así… -** susurro cubriendo sus oídos, rogando por que la voz de su hermano mayor dejara de causarle tal incertidumbre. Él quería creer que Atsushi realmente era un buen sujeto, quería pensar que no había sido utilizado, pero al meditar que se hallaba solo en aquella habitación no hacía más que aumentar sus dudas.

Termino de bañarse y vestirse, se mantuvo sentado en la orilla de la cama en espera de que el otro regresara, a sabiendas de que no sabía dónde ir a buscarlo o bien, podría toparse con uno de sus hermanos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido entre él y Atsushi, al inicio simplemente se dejó llevar por el calor del momento, pero conforme avanzaban los besos y caricias comenzó a crecer en su pecho un sentimiento bastante agradable que no lograda definir, para ello necesitaba hablar con el castaño y confirmar si el sentir era mutuo.

Tocaron a la puerta de la suite, Karamatsu se levantó con emoción y se apresuró a abrir.

 **\- Buenos días Karamatsu –**

Frente al segundo hermano se mantenía sonriente el mayor de los Matsuno.

 **\- ¿Osomatsu? –** el nombrado sin borrar la alegre expresión entro a la habitación bajo la atenta mirada del menor.

 **\- Vaya, esta es una habitación genial –** paseo la mirada por el lugar.

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –** Karamatsu cerró la puerta.

 **\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Es obvio que vengo por ti, ya debemos ir a casa –**

 **\- Pero yo… -** giro el rostro pensando en sus palabras.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien? –** No obtuvo respuesta **– espero que no, porque Atsushi se fue hace rato –**

 **\- ¿Eh? –**

Esta vez Karamatsu le miro confundido por lo dicho.

 **\- Le dejo dicho a Totty que tenía negocios o algo así, sólo se fue, ni siquiera se despidió, ¿Puedes creerlo? –**

 **\- Debe ser un error, él no pudo simplemente irse –** Karamatsu intentaba sonreír, se esforzaba en creer en sus propias palabras.

 **\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué se acostó contigo? –**

El de azul palideció.

 **\- Debiste escucharme, ahora que obtuvo lo que quería era simple para él esfumarse –** avanzo hasta quedar junto a su hermano **– vamos, no llores, tu onii chan está aquí –** revolvió su cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

Karamatsu paso una mano por su mejilla ¿En qué momento empezó a llorar?

 **\- Tranquilo, tu hermano mayor esta para protegerte –** le abrazo suavemente.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **\- Así que... –** Todomatsu tomó un sorbo de su café **– en resumen, eres un idiota –**

Atsushi suspiro ante el comentario de su amigo.

Ambos chicos estaban frente a frente en una de las mesas del área de café, con sus respectivas bebidas llevaban un rato conversando.

 **\- No creí que esto pasaría… -** Atsushi paso una mano por su cabello **– pensé que mantenerlos informados de donde estábamos los tendría tranquilos, en especial a tu hermano mayor –**

 **\- Pues ya viste que no fue así –**

 **\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que se llevaban tan mal con Karamatsu? Son hermanos después de todo –**

 **\- Te digo que lo malinterpretas, no es que lo odiemos o algo así… es, complicada la relación –**

 **\- Pues vaya que es complicada, aun no creo que simplemente vinieran hasta aquí para arruinarle el día –** frunció un poco el ceño.

 **\- No lo entenderías, aunque detesto admitirlo, es algo que solamente como sextillizos comprendemos –**

 **\- Que tontería Todomatsu, poner su hermandad como pretexto para encubrir sus celos es absurdo –** se levantó notablemente molesto.

 **\- No, absurdo es que te pongas así cuando ni siquiera conoces a mi hermano –**

 **\- ¿Y tú lo conoces? Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes lo más básico de él, la música que le gusta, el programa de tv que ve por las tardes, lo mucho que le gusta cocinar y cuanto ama ser agua-… -** por inercia cubrió su boca.

 **\- ¿Ser agua? ¿Eso qué significa? Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo sabrías esas cosas? Hasta donde se solo llevan un par de días de conocerse –**

 **\- Sólo me tomo una comida averiguar esos detalles. Terminamos esta conversación, debo regresar a mi habitación, por favor dile a tus hermanos que pueden estar seguros que llevare a Karamatsu a casa más tarde –**

Atsushi se retiró, Todomatsu termino su café con total calma y se encamino a la habitación del resto de sus hermanos.

Cuando el menor de los Matsuno llego a la puerta de la habitación cuádruple solo necesito tocar un par de veces para que le abrieran de forma abrupta.

 **\- ¡Todomatsu! ¿Has visto al idiota? –** Choromatsu lo sujetaba de los hombros zarandeándole desesperado. Totty miro el interior del cuarto ubicando a Ichi y Jyushi sentados en una de las camas.

 **\- Supongo que hablas de Osomatsu niisan –** pregunto al notar la ausencia del mayor **– no lo he visto -**

 **\- ¡Ese maldito inútil! –** vocifero molesto entrando a la habitación y caminando de un lado a otro.

Totty miro a sus otros hermanos en espera de una explicación.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan se llevó las llaves del carro –** comento divertido Jyushimatsu.

 **\- Y nuestro dinero –** completo Ichimatsu.

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo volveremos ahora? –** Totty estaba a punto de exaltarse tanto como el tercer hermano, pero el sonido de su teléfono le **distrajo – Que suerte, es Atsushi, le pediré dinero –** suspiro aliviado y respondió mientras los otros tres le miraban esperanzados **\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con que Karamatsu niisan desapareció? –** Confundido miro al resto que compartían la expresión de incertidumbre **– sí, estoy con el resto de mis hermanos, claro –** finalizo la llamada y miro a Choromatsu, el mayor golpeo levemente su frente al comprender la situación.

 **\- Ese idiota… -** murmuro el de verde fastidiado.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Osomatsu conducida con calma, Karamatsu como copiloto se mantenía en silencio, observando por la ventana.

La vieja camioneta de Iyami había sido tomada " _prestada_ " por el Matsuno mayor, por lo que no tenia prisa alguna de devolverla y escuchar los reclamos del dueño.

 **\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a beber algo? -** Osomatsu propuso con una gran sonrisa, Karamatsu simplemente asintió sin girar a verle **\- Hace rato que no vamos con Chibita -** mencionó el mayor, pero al igual que en cada uno de sus intentos no obtuvo respuesta.

El camino continuó en total silencio.

En cuanto llegaron al puesto de oden Osomatsu no dudo en ordenar dos cervezas y un poco de comida.

 **\- ¡Delicioso! -** exclamo el de rojo tras un sorbo a su bebida **\- ya me hacia falta -**

 **\- Al menos espero pagues esta vez, maldita sea -** vociferó el cocinero con su acostumbrado carácter.

 **\- Por supuesto, nuestros hermanitos pagan hoy -** respondio con cinismo mientras sacaba los monederos robados colocándolos sobre la mesa.

 **\- Oye... -** Chibita se inclino lo más que pudo por sobre la comida **\- ¿Que le ocurre a Karamatsu? -** pregunto en un murmullo mirando al susodicho que se mantenía con la vista baja, el plato de comida y la cerveza estaban intactos.

 **\- Tuvo un mal dia -** respondio con simpleza Osomatsu tomando de golpe lo que le restaba en el tarro.

 **\- Osomatsu, vayamos a casa –** hablo en voz baja y con cierta pesadez; se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin molestarse en esperar respuesta o al menos despedirse de su amigo.

El mayor suspiro, saco algo de dinero y se lo entrego al cocinero junto a las llaves de Iyami pidiéndole en el proceso que se las regresara al mayor cuando lo viese. Se apresuró a alcanzar a su hermano, anduvieron uno al lado del otro sin decir nada.

Cuando los dos Matsuno mayores llegaron a la puerta de su casa ya comenzaba a atardecer, no habían dado más de un paso en el interior cuando el tercero apareció para zarandear a Osomatsu por los hombros.

 **\- ¡Maldito hermano inútil! ¡¿Cómo pudiste abandonarnos de ese modo?! –**

Por detrás de Choromatsu aparecieron el resto de hermanos divertidos ante la escena.

 **\- Relájate pajamatsu, están aquí ahora, no sé de qué te quejas –** intentaba el mayor aminorar el regaño con su lógica.

 **\- ¡Eres de lo peor! –** Finalizo con un golpe que derribo al de rojo **– y para colmo, te llevaste nuestro dinero –**

 **\- En serio que caíste muy bajo Osomatsu niisan –** Totty se acercó con teléfono en mano para fotografiar a su hermano en el suelo **– si no fuera por Atsushi no habríamos podido regresar –**

Ante la mención del castaño los menores parecieron compartir pensamiento y de inmediato fijaron su vista en Karamatsu, el segundo hasta el momento se había mantenido quieto cerca de la entrada, siendo ignorado como de costumbre, pero ahora que tenía la atención de sus hermanos no sabía cómo disimular, evitando la mirada se dispuso a subir sin decir absolutamente nada.

La tensión podía sentirse en el lugar, Osomatsu tras recuperarse del golpe simplemente se levantó y con su usual despreocupación aviso que se iría a jugar al pachinko; los menores tardaron en recordar que el mayor traía aun el dinero robado.

El día continuo sin novedades, con discreción, cada hermano movido por la curiosidad había subido para ver a Karamatsu, lo encontraron en cada momento dormido sobre el sofá.

Ni Osomatsu ni Karamatsu estuvieron presentes para la cena.

Para el momento de dormir, Osomatsu apareció apestando a alcohol, ayudado por Jyushi fue literalmente lanzado en el futon; ninguno de los menores se atrevió a mover a Karamatsu de su lugar en el sillón, siendo Choromatsu quien al menos considero colocarle una cobija encima.

Sin saberlo, sólo cuatro de los sextillizos fueron capaces de conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente en casa de los Matsuno se mantenía con total normalidad, cada uno dedicado a sus actividades del día, incluyendo al segundo hermano que actuaba tan doloroso como acostumbraba; sin embargo, claro era que estaba ocultando algo al igual que el mayor. Cuando alguno de los menores intentaba a su manera de saber lo ocurrido, simplemente les ignoraban o cambiaban de tema.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dos días habían pasado desde la cita y la familia había notado un claro cambio en Karamatsu, a pesar de continuar con sus frases extravagantes, el segundo hermano se había mantenido dentro de casa, negándose con absurdas excusas a salir; comenzando a pasar bastante tiempo sobre el tejado con su guitarra. Tampoco usaba su polera azul y se negaba a decir la razón.

A tan solo un par de calles de distancia de la residencia Matsuno, Atsushi detuvo de golpe su auto ante una presencia amarilla a mitad de la calle, apagando el motor bajo con total calma.

 **\- ¿Es broma? –** Cuestiono el castaño con cierto cansancio **– dame un respiro, acabo de sacarlo del taller –**

 **\- No puedo lastimarte a ti, Totty se enojaría, pero Osomatsu niisan dijo que el carro no importaba –** con su enorme sonrisa Jyushimatsu balanceaba su bate al frente con cierta emoción.

 **\- Solo necesito hablar con él –**

 **\- No te dejare acercarte –** la sonrisa del quinto hermano fue disminuyendo **– algo le hiciste a Karamatsu niisan y ya no sonríe como antes… no te dejare lastimarlo más –** apoyo el bate sobre el suelo con decisión.

Atsushi chasqueo la lengua, esta era la cuarta vez que le impedían el paso, Todomatsu tampoco le estaba ayudando mucho, por más que le pedía hablar o saber algo de Karamatsu este simplemente le estaba ignorando, llamar a la casa tampoco estaba funcionando, el castaño se quedaba sin ideas para intentar acercarse al bailarín.

 **\- ¿Te iras o no? –** cuestiono amenazante el de amarillo.

Atsushi medito aquello, realmente quería hablar con Karamatsu, entender lo ocurrido la última vez en el hotel, la razón de su repentina desaparición y saber si él había cometido algún error.

 **\- No –** hablo con firmeza y trago pesado al ver como se acercaba Jyushimatsu.

 **\- Es suficiente Jyushi –**

Ambos miraron a otro hermano cerca de ellos.

 **\- ¿Ichimatsu niisan? -** le miro curioso ante su repentina presencia.

 **\- Has hecho bien, pero yo me encargare ahora –** se acercó y le extendió una paleta al menor que sonreía complacido por el regalo.

 **\- Pero Osomatsu niisan me dijo… -** intento debatir mientras ya saboreaba el dulce.

 **\- Lo sé, pero es mi turno, deberías ir a practicar –**

Jyushimatsu no pensó mucho en aquella oferta y se despidió de su hermano mayor totalmente contento de poder jugar un rato.

 **\- Presiento que tú eres capaz de dañar algo más que mi auto –** hablo Atsushi desanimado.

El rostro de Ichimatsu se ensombreció junto a una diabólica sonrisa.

" _Tal vez como espíritu podría contactar con Karamatsu"_ fue el pensamiento de Atsushi al observar al cuarto hermano.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	15. Chapter 15

Karamatsu vistiendo su polera gris se encontraba en el tejado, con la mirada perdida en el cielo mantenía entre sus brazos su amada guitarra, sus manos quietas sobre las cuerdas, se había mantenido en la misma posición por demasiado tiempo; su idea inicial fue subir a tocar como acostumbraba, pero en lo últimos días no hallaba inspiración para ello, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pesando en lo ocurrido con Atsushi. Resentido por haber sido abandonado en aquel cuarto de hotel no dudo al momento de seguir a su hermano mayor de vuelta a casa, para cuando medito que todo podría haber sido un error aguardo esperanzado a que el castaño le buscara, pero no hubo llamada ni visita alguna; se le ocurrió ser él quien buscase al otro, pero cuando estaba por poner un pie fuera de casa Osomatsu le persuadió de no hacerlo _"¿Estás seguro de poder verlo? ¿Después de lo que te hizo? ¿Qué harás si te dice que sólo fue algo del momento? ¿Podrás soportar su rechazo?"_ oraciones similares dichas por el mayor le desanimaron por completo de incluso salir, su hermano tenía razón, si él llegaba a toparse con el de traje no podría soportar que le rechazara de frente. Si tan solo no hubiese conocido a Atsushi, no tendría tales sentimientos ahora.

Osomatsu estaba fuera de casa, observando al segundo Matsuno en el techo, suspiro y entro a casa fingiendo no haber notado la melancolía en el rostro del menor.

 **\- Estoy de vuelta –** anuncio el de rojo mientras se quitaba los zapatos, en la entrada Choromatsu aguardaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta **– Chororin~ que lindo eres al venir a recibir a tu onii chan –** canturreo con voz melosa.

 **\- Idiota… tenemos que hablar –** sentencio sin cambiar su expresión, se adentró en la sala seguido después por el otro.

 **\- Dime, ¿En que puede ayudarte tu grandioso hermano mayor? –** Pregunto sentándose ante la mesa y quedando frente al menor **\- ¿Problemas con las pajas? –** pregunto mientras movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo esperando sacar de quicio al otro con tal ademan, sin embargo, Choromatsu no respondió. Osomatsu borro su sonrisa burlona, si el tercero no caía en sus provocaciones significaba que el tema a tratar era bastante serio **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –** pregunto sin burla alguna.

 **\- Lo sé todo –** afirmo el de verde.

 **\- Debes ser más específico hermanito –** recargo sus brazos en la mesa y oculto su rostro mostrando desinterés ante lo dicho.

 **\- ¿Cómo has podido engañar a Karamatsu niisan? –** Al no haber reacción por parte del otro prosiguió **– le has mentido y para colmo has usado a los menores –**

Osomatsu se enderezo, con la vista entrecerrada miro fijamente al tercero **\- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? –**

La forma en que había respondido tomo por sorpresa al menor quien pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu ingresaba al dormitorio, dejo su guitarra en una esquina y se recostó bocarriba en el sofá, al final no logro tocar ni una sola nota. La puerta se deslizo apenas y atrayendo su atención, observo a Ichimatsu que mantenía su usual gesto desinteresado, no dudo en sonreírle y darle la bienvenida a sabiendas de que sería ignorado o golpeado **– Bienvenido** _ **brother**_ **–** tomo asiento en espera de la reacción del menor.

Ichimatsu no dijo nada, ningún insulto ni queja, entro con total calma en dirección al armario, traía una bolsa blanca consigo, avanzo hasta el armario y saco un par de paquetes de sardina seca. Cuando tuvo lo que buscaba camino hasta quedar frente a Karamatsu, el mayor por inercia se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos en espera de alguna agresión.

Un quejido salió del segundo hermano al sentir un leve golpe en la frente y después en las piernas; extrañado abrió sus ojos para encontrar sobre su regazo una caja azul con un listón dorado **\- ¿Qué esto? –** cuestiono inspeccionando la caja.

 **\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –** Respondió el de morado de mala gana, ante la confusa expresión del otro rechisto y volvió a hablar **– carajo, solo ábrelo para que lo averigües –**

Karamatsu asintió sonriendo y comenzó a retirar el listón, no lograba entender la razón de haber recibido aquello, pero saber que Ichimatsu se lo estaba dando le hacía sentir una gran felicidad. Con sumo cuidado abrió la caja y su enorme sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el contenido.

 **\- Ichimatsu… esto es… -** murmuro incrédulo tomando aquel objeto.

Entre las manos del segundo hermano reposaba un celular azul, sorprendido, estaba por negarse a recibir tan genial regalo, pero se detuvo al notar una tarjeta blanca dentro de la caja, la tomo mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza _"Tenemos que hablar"_ aquella frase junto con un numero de teléfono no y el nombre de Atsushi en la parte inferior era todo lo que contenía la nota. Con mirada cristalina observo a Ichimatsu en una muda suplica por una explicación.

 **\- Yo sólo le hice el favor de darte la caja, lo que decidas hacer no me interesa –** sin dejar la bolsa camino hasta la salida **– no es que me importe, pero deberías bajar a la sala –** sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación dejando al otro perdido en sus pensamientos.

Karamatsu se levantó y guardo el teléfono junto a la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, inseguro, se encamino hasta las escaleras _¿Por qué Ichi menciono la sala? ¿Atsushi podría estar ahí?_ Con temor comenzó a bajar procurando no hacer ruido alguno; se detuvo frente a la puerta al escuchar las voces de sus hermanos.

 **\- ¡No me jodas! –** Exclamo furioso Choromatsu **\- ¡¿Cuánto crees que podrá durar tu engaño?! Eres tan idiota como para creer que nunca se encontraran, ¿Cierto? –**

 **\- Es suficiente Choromatsu –** el segundo escucho al mayor con un tono bastante serio al hablar.

 **\- Más te vale decirle la verdad a Karamatsu niisan o yo lo hare –** amenazo Choromatsu con total seguridad; el mencionado trago pesado al escuchar aquello.

 **\- No lo harás, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –**

 **\- Deja de comportarte como un maldito idiota –**

 **\- Choromatsu, por tu bien deja ya de sermonearme –** ante la amenaza, Karamatsu no dudo en deslizar la puerta con rapidez.

Los hermanos en la sala se sorprendieron ante la intromisión, Osomatsu sujetaba al menor del cuello de la ropa.

 **\- Karamatsu… -** el mayor libreo al **otro – Pajamatsu ha estado fastidiándome, ¿Puedes creerlo? –** con una sonrisa despreocupada se acercó al segundo sextillizo.

Karamatsu se mantuvo quieto en el marco, con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal mantuvo una fría mirada sobre Osomatsu.

EL de rojo disminuyo su sonrisa y guardo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón **– Supongo que nos escuchaste… -**

 **\- ¿De qué engaño hablaban? –** cuestiono por fin Karamatsu.

 **\- ¿Eh? Así que no estas realmente al tanto de todo, no importa, es una estupidez –**

 **\- ¡Osomatsu niisan! –** le reprendió el tercero.

El mayor rechisto ante el regaño pero no dijo nada.

Choromatsu frustrado por la situación se acercó a Karamatsu **– Atsushi ha intentado contactar contigo, pero este idiota se lo estuvo impidiendo –**

Osomatsu furioso se aproximó al tercero con intención de sujetarlo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de lograrlo al ser impactado en su rostro por el puño de Karamatsu.

 **\- ¡Carajo! –** se quejó el mayor con la mano sobre su mejilla, miro al responsable y sintió una punzada en el pecho, Osomatsu esperaba ver aquella expresión de total ira que en contadas ocasiones había atestiguado; sin embargo, no era el gesto que esperaba, Karamatsu mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero de sus ojos no paraban las lágrimas.

Choromatsu estaba sorprendido, había visto llorar al segundo durante algunas rabietas, pero esto era totalmente diferente, su expresión era de total tristeza… _"Decepción"_ juraría el tercero que eso se podía leer por todo el rostro de su hermano.

 **\- Eres un maldito Osomatsu –** cada palabra cargada de odio que fue dicha por el segundo Matsuno no dio pie a ningún sonido más.

Karamatsu se giró en dirección a la salida; Ichimatsu lo observo desde la cocina sin decir nada; se topó en el patio con los dos menores faltantes, pero haciendo caso omiso de sus llamados continúo su camino.

Choromatsu observo al mayor que se mantuvo en el suelo con la vista baja.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atsushi se encontraba en su oficina con varios papeles en mano, debía haber terminado de revisarlos hace un rato, pero sólo se mantenía observándolos, fingiendo estar concentrado.

 **\- ¿Señor? –** una dulce voz le llamaba frente a su escritorio **\- ¿Se encuentra bien? –** volvieron a llamarle.

El joven de traje reacciono solamente cuando le fueron arrebatados los papeles de las manos.

 **\- ¿Otra vez distraído Atsushi san? –** le regaño una chica de cabello castaño claro peinado en dos trenzas, sus ojos rosados combinaban con un traje sastre de un tono similar.

 **\- Todoko… ¿Necesitas algo? –** cuestiono sin mucho interés.

 **\- Nuevamente pensando en aquel chico, ¿Verdad? –** su jefe no respondió, se limitó a recargarse en la gran silla negra y cubriendo su ojos con la diestra dejo ir un suspiro totalmente frustrado.

Sato* Todoko sonrió enternecida, ella era la asistente de Atsushi desde hace ya un par de años y nunca le había visto tan enamorado, la situación le causaba a la par cierta gracia ante la obvia inexperiencia de su jefe ante tales sentimientos. La joven tenía muy presente el suceso de hace unos días en el que su jefe le llamo en la noche por una emergencia, ella tuvo tantas ganas de arrojarlo por las escaleras al saber que la dichosa _"emergencia"_ era por no saber a dónde ir para la cita con aquel chico; pero como buena asistente que era, solo requirió una rápida búsqueda en internet y un par de llamadas para tener todo listo.

El celular de Atsushi saco a ambos de sus pensamientos, el castaño respondió sin mucho ánimo, en tan solo unos segundos prácticamente salto de su lugar.

 **\- Quédate en donde estas, no tardo –** hablo apresurado y colgó, Todoko le miraba confundida **– es él, debo irme –** sin tiempo a más preguntas salió aprisa de su oficina.

La chica simplemente sonrió de lado, ahora tenía mayor curiosidad de conocer al joven que traía a su jefe por las nubes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

*Sato: significa _ayuda_ y es también el nombre de una flor.

¿Recuerdan que actualice los últimos capítulos en poco tiempo? Pues recuérdenlo porque no volverá a pasar XD

Ok, no. se me ha presentado algo que no me deja mucho tiempo libre, pero me esforzare en no tardar en subir capítulos, de hecho ya hasta tengo pensado el final, lo que implica que esto pronto terminara w

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	16. Chapter 16

Atsushi conducía con cuidado, esforzándose en no pisar más el acelerador, sus ansias por ver a Karamatsu no podían permitirle tener un accidente; se sentía feliz ya la vez nervioso de haber recibido aquella llamada, la voz del Matsuno le había sonado bastante quebrada.

En el momento que había topado con Ichimatsu, estaba casi seguro de que terminaría a medio enterrar en algún lote baldío, el de morado tenía un aura peligrosa, sin embargo, nada parecido sucedió; Ichimatsu le dijo que necesitaba alimento para gato, de inmediato Atsushi comprendió las intenciones del menor y no tardo en abrirle la puerta del auto en un aclara invitación, condujo hasta el centro comercial más cercano. Al castaño le costó diez latas de atún y juguetes diversos para gato el favor de entregar aquel regalo a Karamatsu. Cuando le pregunto a Ichi la razón para ayudarlo, el menor sólo respondió que lo hacía por beneficio propio.

Por fin llego a la plaza central, estaciono el auto y salió deprisa en busca del bailarín, no tardo en hallarlo sentado a la orilla de la gran fuente con el rostro agachado.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu sumido en sus pensamientos intentaba decidir lo que le diría a Atsushi cuando llegara, _¿Debía disculparse por no buscarlo? ¿Decirle que todo fue culpa de sus hermanos?_ Prácticamente tuvieron sexo y no se volvieron a ver _¿Cómo debía comportarse con Atsushi ahora?_ Más importante aún, no terminaba por decidirse en torno a los sentimientos que tenía por el castaño, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fue mala idea llamarle.

El Matsuno se levantó de golpe considerando huir del lugar, pero en cuanto miro al frente se topó con Atsushi quien sólo le observaba en silencio.

 **. Atsushi… yo… yo no… ellos… -** en su mente no lograba ligar una oración coherente y el rostro inexpresivo del mayor no ayudaba en nada **– lo lamento… -** murmuro al final sin saber que más decir.

Atsushi acorto la distancia y atrapo a Karamatsu en un efusivo abrazo.

 **\- Me alegra saber que estas bien –** el de traje suspiro aliviado, nunca había sentido preocupación alguna por otra persona.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del sextillizo _, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escucho algo similar? ¿Siquiera alguien se lo había dicho?_ Con sus manos temblorosas se aferró al traje del mayor, ocultando su rostro en el hombro ajeno dejo escapar algunas lágrimas.

El castaño no dudo en llevar al joven Matsuno a su departamento, Karamatsu estaba asombrado con lo espacioso y costoso que se veía el lugar. Atsushi le indico tomar asiento mientras el realizaba una llamada, el menor obedeció quedándose quieto en su lugar hasta que el otro regreso.

 **\- No estaba seguro de que quisieras salir así que ordene algo de comida –** traía consigo un vaso de agua que le entrego al otro **– no tardarán –**

 **\- No debiste molestarte –** respondió recibiendo el vaso.

 **-No hay problema –** tomo lugar a su lado.

Un silencio incomodo comenzó a formarse. Ninguno sabía cómo empezar aquella conversación que sabían necesaria.

 **\- ¡Yo...! -** ambos pronunciaron al mismo tiempo y callaron por igual, evitaron un momento la mirada avergonzados.

 **\- Adelante, por favor - pidió Atsushi.**

 **\- Bueno...** **-** Karamatsu parecía indeciso **\- yo, lamento lo ocurrido, ese día, en la cita, me fui sin siquiera despedirme -** bajo la mirada, recordando un momento lo que Osomatsu le había dicho **\- pensé que... Aquello había sido algo del momento... -**

 **\- No negare que me tomo por sorpresa tu repentina desaparición, pero he sido totalmente serio con mis intenciones... Karamatsu, realmente me gustas -**

Ante la sorpresa, Kara dejo caer el vaso sobre si, mojando su pantalón y polera.

 **\- ¡L-lo siento! -** el menor se preocupó más por alcanzar a sostener el vaso que por la humedad en su ropa.

 **\- Tranquilo -** Atsushi retiro el objeto de sus manos y lo dejo en la mesa del **centro - acompáñame -** le tomo de la mano y lo llevo en dirección al baño **\- si lo deseas puedes aprovechar para tomar una ducha -** le indicó abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

Karamatsu entro y tras apreciar el lugar se giró hacia el castaño **\- pero, mi ropa -** sujeto la polera mojada entre sus manos.

 **\- No hay problema, la última vez dejaste tu ropa en mi auto, te la traeré -** cerró la puerta.

Karamatsu miro una vez más a su alrededor antes de decidirse a quitarse cada prenda, la dejo en la canasta de ropa y recorrió la puerta de la ducha. El agua caliente le relajaba en demasía.

Atsushi toco un par de veces y sin esperar el permiso entró **\- Dejare aquí la ropa -** indicó manteniéndose de pie y observando la silueta a través de la pared de la ducha, el vapor sólo le permitía apreciar de forma borrosa el cuerpo de Karamatsu.

 **\- Gracias -** respondió el Matsuno ajeno a la atenta mirada que estaba recibiendo.

Atsushi reprimía las ganas de asaltar al menor, no deseaba asustar al otro y que este se alejarse nuevamente.

 **\- Sabes... -** la voz de Kara lo sacó de sus pensamientos **\- pensé en salir a buscarte, pero, temía ser rechazado... Además, mis hermanos no ayudaron mucho -**

 **\- Creo entender lo último -** mencionó al recordar sus encuentros con el de amarillo y las evasiones de Totty **\- pero ya no pienses en ello, ahora estas aquí -**

Karamatsu sonrió, _¿Cómo era posible que el castaño le transmitiera tanta seguridad?_ En especial después de tantos percances y malos entendidos. Cerro la llave del agua y apenas recorriendo un poco la puerta miro con un leve sonrojo al castaño.

 **\- Atsushi… -**

 **\- Dime –**

 **\- ¿Podrías salir para que me vista? –**

 **\- ¡Oh! Sí, claro –** se apresuró a salir del baño. Con una mano en su frente sonrió levemente, ese sonrojo en el menor le provocaba mil sensaciones.

El timbre al sonar lo hizo alejarse de aquel cuarto; la comida había llegado. Atsushi acomodo todo en la mesa del centro y quedo en espera de Karamatsu.

El joven Matsuno hizo aparición con una toalla en su cuello, vistiendo el short y camiseta estampada con su rostro, le sonreía ampliamente al anfitrión del lugar.

Atsushi no evito recorrer el cuerpo del otro con una mirada penetrante, aquella vez de la cita sólo había visto a Kara con el short, pero la polera no le había permitido ver más allá. Se cuestionaba un poco la curiosa imagen en la camiseta azul, pero le llamaba más la atención poder ver la tersa piel del bailarín.

Karamatsu tomo lugar junto a Atsushi y se dedicaron a comer junto a una amena plática.

Tras un rato el celular de Atsushi comenzó a sonar, este se disculpó dirigiéndose a otro cuarto para responder.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre Totty? –** cuestiono con voz calmada una vez estuvo seguro de haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

 _ **/ - Tal vez me equivoque, pero, ¿De casualidad has visto a mi hermano? - /**_

 **\- ¿Cuál de ellos? –**

 _ **/ - Sabes bien de quien hablo… - /**_

 **\- ¿Te refieres a Karamatsu? –**

 _ **/ - ¿Lo has visto? - /**_

 **\- Sí, de hecho has interrumpido nuestra cena, el lugar de aquí te gustaría, es un gran restaurant –**

 _ **/ - ¿Restaurant?... no importa, comunícame con él por favor - /**_

 **\- Me temo que no podrá ser, después de esto iremos al cine y luego tengo que hacer una reserva en un buen hotel –**

 _ **/ - No me interesa los planes que tengas, necesito hablar con Karamatsu niisan - /**_

 **\- Tendrá que ser en otro momento, tal vez otro día –**

 _ **/ - ¿Qué pasa contigo? No puedes negarme hablar con mi hermano - /**_

 **\- Vamos, no es exactamente lo que me hacías desde hace un par de días –** ante el silencio del menor prosiguió **\- ¿Cuántas veces te pedí ayuda? Solamente quería hablar con él y te negaste siquiera a decirme como se encontraba. Ahora que está conmigo nuevamente no dejare que ustedes lo arruinen –** sin aguardar respuesta finalizo la llamada. Suspiro intentando relajarse, claro que no alejaría a Karamatsu de su familia, pero les daría una probaba de lo que le hicieron pasar a él. Regreso con una amplia sonrisa a finalizar su cena.

El tiempo paso rápido y la noche se hizo presente, Atsushi le prestó al otro una pijama blanca y le guio a la recamara principal.

 **\- Mañana debo ir a la oficina para terminar de revisar unos papeles -** Atsushi camino hasta la cama levantado la cobija **\- espero no te importe aguardar por un rato aquí solo -** se sentó sobre el colchón y observó a Kara que miraba a todos lados **\- ¿Ocurre algo? -**

 **\- ... Yo -** rascó su brazo con nerviosismo **\- ¿E-en donde dormiré? -**

 **\- Sólo tengo una cama -** sonrió de lado golpeando con suavidad el colchón.

 **\- Entiendo, iré al sofá entonces -** se giró para salir pero Atsushi actuó más rápido alcanzando a sujetarle del brazo.

 **\- No seas tímido, prometo no hacer nada, simplemente dormiremos -**

Karamatsu sintió su rostro arder y asintió lentamente.

Se acomodaron uno al lado del otro, espalda con espalda; el joven Matsuno tan solo escuchaba su corazón latir aprisa ante la cercanía con el castaño _. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?_ Atsushi dijo que no le haría nada, por lo que él debía estar tranquilo... O acaso, _¿Él esperaba algo más?_ Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos ante tal pensamiento, no podía negar que haber tenido relaciones con el otro había sido una gran experiencia, sin embargo, en aquel día se dejó llevar más por el deseo y algunas ideas erróneas. Una parte de él quería intentarlo otra vez, pero sus sentimientos continuaban siendo confusos. Se giró levantándose un poco para alcanzar a ver a su acompañante, Atsushi ya estaba dormido, el menor no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver aquel rostro tan apacible. Una idea cruzo de prisa por su mente, miro a todos lados como si alguien fuese a juzgarle por lo que estaba pensando hacer; recostándose nuevamente paso uno de sus brazos por sobre Atsushi, abrazándole suavemente.

Karamatsu suspiro sintiendo una leve felicidad, siempre quiso intentar dormir abrazado de alguien, pero ninguno de sus hermanos menores se prestaba a ello, en tan cómoda posición termino cayendo dormido.

Atsushi por su parte, se mantenía inmóvil, temeroso de que si se movía un poco Kara fuese a soltarlo, había despertado en cuanto sintió aquel contacto, _¿Por qué su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido?_ Ya había intimado con el bailarín, entonces, _¿Por qué un simple abrazo le estaba haciendo tan feliz?_ Tras un momento de espera y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que el otro se había dormido, coloco su mano con suavidad sobre el menor, asegurándose de que ambos se mantuvieran en aquella posición se dispuso a descansar sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La alarma en el teléfono de Atsushi despertó a su propietario, el castaño estiro su mano para tomar el móvil y silenciarlo, tras estirarse se giró para percatarse que Karamatsu no estaba, de inmediato se enderezó. No tardo en levantarse y comenzar a buscarle, se detuvo de golpe en el marco de la cocina.

Karamatsu al sentir la otra presencia en la habitación se giró un poco y sonrió ampliamente **\- Buenos días -** saludo para después regresar su atención a lo que estaba cocinando. Además de su camiseta y short se encontraba usando un delantal blanco.

Atsushi juraría que su nariz estaba a nada de comenzar a sangrar.

 **\- El desayuno está listo -** Karamatsu llevo los platos a la mesa.

De forma automática el castaño tomo lugar frente a la comida sin despegar la vista del menor. El platillo era algo sencillo pero no pudo negar lo delicioso que sabía. Atsushi deseo que cada una de sus mañanas fuese igual.

 **\- ¿Qué has pensado hacer? –** cuestiono el castaño antes de probar otro bocado.

Karamatsu bajo su mirada, entendía lo que el otro le estaba preguntando, pero ni el mismo sabia aun la respuesta. Ante el silencio Atsushi volvió a hablar.

 **\- Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees, estaría encantado de tener tu compañía cada día –** una sonrisa confiada acompañaba la propuesta.

Karamatsu sonrió por inercia, por supuesto que aquella idea paso por su mente, pero llevarla a cabo era algo diferente. Además no quería ser una carga.

 **\- Yo, yo podría pagarte por mi estadía –** respondió de inmediato, después de todo esperaba todavía tener su trabajo como Aguamarina.

 **\- Eso no es necesario –** al notar que el otro estaba por debatir se apresuró a complementar **– sin embargo, no estaría mal tener algo de comida casera cada día –**

Karamatsu sonrió ampliamente al comprender aquel trato.

 **\- Cuando llegue de la oficina puedo llevarte a tu casa para recoger tus cosas –**

 **\- No es necesario… puedo hacerlo solo, igual no es mucho lo que tengo –**

 **\- Bien, llamare entonces un servicio de taxi –**

 **\- Pero… -**

 **\- Insisto, después de todo es la primera vez que vienes aquí, no me gustaría que te perdieras, te dejare una llave y cualquier problema puedes llamarme de inmediato al celular –** se levantó y llevo los trastes hasta le lavabo **– debo darme prisa o se me hará tarde –** reviso el reloj de pared para luego encaminarse a la salida **– gracias por la comida –** le sonrió antes de apresurarse a su habitación.

Karamatsu suspiro, estaba tomando decisiones muy apresuradas, pero sus hermanos le habían orillado a ello. Lo mejor era tomarse un tiempo lejos de su familia, meditar en todo lo ocurrido y tal vez así, lograr estabilizar sus sentimientos.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atsushi se fue a su trabajo y tal como le indico al menor, un poco más tarde llego un taxi a recogerlo, Karamatsu se había cambiado, optando por usar el pantalón azul y polera gris, que de paso Atsushi había lavado el día anterior; llevaba consigo una bolsa negra. Le pidió al conductor aguardar una calle lejos de su casa.

Karamatsu inhalo profundamente antes de ingresar a su hogar, probablemente sus hermanos seguían dormidos, entro a la cocina y encontró a su madre comenzando a preparar el desayuno.

 **\- Karamatsu, llegas a tiempo para el desayuno –** índico mientras continuaba cocinando **– Todomatsu me dijo ayer que te quedarías a dormir en casa de un amigo, es sorprendente, de niños nunca solían separarse y ahora inclusive has ido a dormir en otra casa –**

El segundo hijo sonrió de lado, ya había decidido tomar aquel paso y no podía retractarse por comentarios maternos.

 **\- Mamá… ¿Podemos hablar? –**

Matsuyo apago la llama de la estufa y se giró para observar a su hijo, que no usara poses llamativas o su pésimo inglés le indicaba que se trataba de algo de importancia. Karamatsu oprimió contra su pecho aquella bolsa negra.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la residencia Matsuno siete personas se encontraban a la mesa desayunando con calma.

 **\- Mamá… -** llamó Choromatsu **– no lo tomes a mal pero, si ustedes están desayunando con nosotros significa que hay algo importante de que hablar ¿Cierto? –** cuestiono seguro de su deducción, después de todo, sus padres no acostumbraban a compartir mesa con ellos desde hace tiempo, a menos que fuera alguna festividad o tuviesen que tratar algo serio.

 **\- Bueno, de hecho se trata de una buena noticia, creí que sería buen momento contárselos ahora –**

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –** cuestiono ahora Todomatsu intrigado.

 **\- Finalmente, uno de ustedes ha comenzado a dar un paso para volverse un hombre adulto –**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Nos está diciendo niños? –** Osomatsu hizo un puchero.

 **\- No lo dijo así, pero en ti si aplica –** le respondió Choromatsu al mayor.

 **\- No interrumpan a su madre –** regaño Matsuzo.

 **\- Hoy vino temprano Karamatsu –** ante el nombre el resto de hijos no logro disimular la sorpresa **– ha recibido una oferta de trabajo y también un lugar en donde vivir –** conto entusiasmada.

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** Matsuzo parecía **feliz – ¿Al fin uno de nuestros hijos dejara de ser un nini? –** Su esposa asintió **– pero claro, seguro es gracias a mis genes –** se irguió orgulloso; Matsuyo rodo los ojos, en definitiva los sextillizos habían heredado ciertas características del padre.

Mientras los padres festejaban la noticia, los hijos se mantenían en silencio, Karamatsu se había ido, esta vez de forma definitiva y ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de ellos.

 **\- ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? -** pregunto Todomatsu ofendido.

 **\- No quiso despertarlos y dijo que tenía que regresar rápidamente –** respondió Matsuyo **– dijo que vendría en otro momento, por ahora sólo vino a dejar esto –** Matsuyo había mantenido en su regazo la bolsa negra que Karamatsu había traído consigo, de la misma sacó la polera azul que identificaba al otro como uno de los sextillizos **– guárdenla cuando suban por favor –** solicito la madre entregando la ropa al hijo más cercano.

Osomatsu sujeto la prenda y la observo detenidamente, un nudo en la garganta se le había formado, Karamatsu realmente se había ido.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Yo planeaba actualizar hace como una semana, pero casualmente mi celular decidió suicidarse y se dañó la memoria… adivinen quien no tenía respaldo de este cap? TwT

Perdí cuatro capítulos de diferentes historias y casi arrojo todo por la ventana XD

En fin, este ha sido ligeramente el cap más largo hasta ahora, muchas gracias por leer n_n


	17. Chapter 17

Osomatsu se encontraba en la ventana de la recamara fumando, sobre el marco descansaba un cenicero con al menos cuatro colillas apagadas.

 **\- Idiota... -** murmuró con molestia antes de dar otra calada al cigarrillo. Aquel insulto iba para el segundo hermano y para el mismo.

El mayor era casi consiente de algunos de los errores que había cometido, aferrándose a que ciertas ideas fueron las correctas, después de todo, él sólo buscaba proteger a su idiota y despistado hermano menor.

Karamatsu llevaba fuera más de una semana y no sólo se había marchado sin despedir, sino que halló el modo de llevarse sus pertenencias sin toparse a ningún hermano, lo único que dejo fue la polera azul; el de rojo sospechaba que su madre estaba en complicidad con el segundo para haber logrado tal hazaña, esa idea le estaba molestando _¿Su madre sabría todo lo ocurrido? ¿Estaría al tanto de la relación entre Kara y Atsushi? ¿Le habría contado que él impidió que se contactaran?_ Paso la mano libre por su cabello despeinándose un poco; si Matsuyo estaba al tanto seguramente pensaba que su hijo mayor no era más que una sanguijuela egoísta.

Tanto deseaba mantenerse en su cómoda vida de nini junto a los otros cinco que reaccionó de la peor manera al saber que uno podría comenzar a alejarse; al final lo arruinó todo. Para colmo, el resto de los menores estaban enojados con él; Choromatsu no perdía oportunidad de restregarle que le había advertido de las consecuencias; Ichimatsu ocasionalmente le dirigía un insulto o comentario sarcástico; Jyushimatsu era el más dolido, tras saber que el mayor le había mentido para utilizarlo simplemente dejo de hablarle; Todomatsu le recriminaba el haberlo involucrado, aunque claro, el menor de todos sabía que tenía gran responsabilidad en lo hecho, pero le era más fácil culpar al de rojo.

Se terminó el cigarro y lo apago en el cenicero, estirándose un poco se decidió a realizar su siguiente movimiento.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu finalizó su tarea de aspirar el departamento, sonrió satisfecho y miro a su alrededor, todo lucia impecable, aunque no era que el lugar se ensuciara mucho, de igual modo se sentía feliz de ser útil. Tras guardar la aspiradora se quitó el pañuelo azul de la cabeza y el delantal blanco, decidiéndose así a tomar un breve descanso en el sofá.

Todo era tan diferente ahora para el ex nini, sin planearlo una rutina se hizo presente entre él y Atsushi; Karamatsu se levantaba temprano para preparar el desayuno, el castaño se iba a trabajar mientras él se encargaba de las labores domésticas, pasaba el rato con su guitarra o viendo tv en espera del otro, dependiendo de la hora de llegada del mayor turnaban entre cenar en casa o fuera, si Karamatsu iba a trabajar Atsushi se encargaba de ir por él. Karamatsu se sentía como si fueran una pareja real... _¿O acaso lo eran?_

Atsushi respetaba su espacio inclusive cuando dormían, lo mejor que podía, ya que en un par de ocasiones le había robado algún beso, además de que no dejaba de decirle lo que sentía cuando tenía oportunidad, momentos en los que Kara se quedaba callado sin saber que responder. Definitivamente era un tema que debían hablar, en especial ahora que comenzaba a aceptar los sentimientos despertados por Atsushi.

El joven Matsuno reviso la hora en su teléfono, debía darse una ducha antes de ir a trabajar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En las puertas del casino un hombre fornido discutía por tercera vez en la semana con un chico de polera azul.

 **\- Te digo que trabajo aquí -** insistía el joven.

 **\- No me has mostrado tu uniforme, tú no eres Matsuno -**

El otro rechisto en respuesta y tras una maldición se dio la vuelta dándose por vencido. Osomatsu se quedaba sin ideas para intentar encarar al segundo hermano y al parecer la tal Osoko prohibió la entrada para el resto de sextillizos. Pateo una ya abollada lata por el camino, deteniéndose frente a un callejón en cuanto escucho una voz conocida. Una rápida vista al interior y logro divisar una polera rosada, junto a un sujeto.

 **\- Te digo que te equivocas de persona -** aseguró con firmeza Todomatsu manteniendo sus manos al frente esperando así que aquel tipo mantuviera su distancia de él.

 **\- Por favor Aguamarina, soy un gran admirador, amo ver tus espectáculos, sólo estoy pidiendo un abrazo -** un hombre de traje beige, alrededor de los cincuenta y canoso daba pasos cortos hacia el menor.

 **\- Si se acerca más, juro que va a arrepentirse -** advirtió con seriedad.

 **\- Sólo un poco de-... -** su frase fue interrumpida cuando Todomatsu le propinó una patada en la entrepierna haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

 **\- Se lo advertí -** el menor sonrió de lado.

 **\- I-infeliz... -** se quejó levantándose levemente **\- lo pagarás -** advirtió.

 **\- Disculpe... -** se escuchó una tercera voz detrás del hombre.

Cuando el tipo se giró, lo último que pudo ver fue un rostro similar al del chico de rosa puesto que un puño directo al rostro lo noqueo.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan, ¿Qué haces aquí? -** inquirió el menor observando a su acosador inconsciente.

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? -** el mayor señaló la polera azul.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan tiene una mirada aterradora cuando se enoja, además ese tipo de golpe te identifica... Y claro, esa prenda ha estado en casa desde que él se fue -**

Osomatsu bufo antes la respuesta, detestaba que el menor actuará como un sabelotodo.

 **\- En todo caso, ¿Qué se supone que hacías en este callejón con un pervertido? -** se cruzó de brazos el mayor.

 **\- Nada de lo que tu pervertida, mente piensa -** se defendió de inmediato **\- ese tipo sólo me confundió con Ka-... -** por inercia cubrió su boca.

 **\- ¿Ka? ¿Te refieres a quien yo creo? -** su gesto se volvió más serio.

 **\- Bien, igual planeaba contártelo; una tarde vi a Atsushi conducir hacia este rumbo por lo que he venido un par de días para intentar verlo nuevamente y contactar con nuestro hermano... Luego este tipo me abordo, en torno a lo que dijo y algunas cosas que mencionó Atsushi, parece que niisan trabaja por aquí cerca con el seudónimo de Aguamarina -**

Osomatsu se mantenía en silencio, analizando lo dicho por el menor **\- ¿Por qué un mesero necesitaría apodo? -** en voz baja pregunto más para sí mismo, también había escuchado al tipo del suelo mencionar un espectáculo, _¿En qué estaba metido Karamatsu?_

 **\- ¿Eh? -** Totty le miraba confundido, el mayor no parecía sorprendido con su descubrimiento.

 **\- ¡Lo tengo! -** Osomatsu sujeto la mano de su hermano y comenzó a llevarlo con prisa por la calle.

 **\- ¡Aguarda! ¿Qué ocurre? -**

 **\- Ya sé cómo descubrir el secreto de Karamatsu -** anunció sonriendo sin detener el paso.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la residencia Matsuno los hermanos restantes se encontraban descansando en la habitación usual; su paz fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Osomatsu estaba en el marco con una gran sonrisa, detrás de él Todomatsu parecía confundido.

 **\- ¡Alístense! Vamos a salir -** ordenó el mayor.

 **\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? -** Choromatsu le miraba como si estuviese loco **\- ¿Y por qué traes eso puesto? -**

 **\- Necesitamos ropa, Totty ¿Podrías conseguirme algunas prendas? -** el mayor ignoro por completo al tercero.

 **\- ¿Para qué? -** Todomatsu estaba igual de desconcertado que el resto.

 **\- Chicos, vamos a ver a Karamatsu trabajando -**

Ninguno respondió.

 **\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No quieren ir? -**

 **\- No estoy seguro de que debamos -** murmuró Choromatsu.

 **\- Vamos, es la oportunidad perfecta para que se aclare todo, Jyushimatsu... -** se acercó al de amarillo quien se mantenía en silencio **\- podrás decirle a Karamatsu que todo fue culpa mía y podrán volver a cantar juntos ¿No? -**

El quinto hermano no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

 **\- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! -** comenzó a gritar emocionado dando pequeños saltos.

 **\- ¿Nos acompañan? -** pregunto el mayor al resto.

Los tres menores consideraban entre ir o no, después de todo, más de uno quería disculparse por lo ocurrido; aunque en realidad, más allá de la culpa, la curiosidad de saber en que trabajaba el segundo hermano los estaba carcomiendo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el casino el ambiente se encontraba animado, en una de las tantas mesas un joven atraía las miradas por la forma en que jugaba y se desenvolvía. El chico de camisa roja sonreía ampliamente, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y unas gafas oscuras le daban un toque de sensualidad; su vestimenta se completaba con un pantalón, corbata y zapatos negros

 **\- Osomatsu niisan... -** murmuró Choromatsu detrás de él **\- ¿Podemos irnos ahora? -**

El tercer hermano usaba una peluca corta verde claro, medias oscuras, un entallado vestido azul y tacones del mismo color.

 **\- Relájate Choromi~ llevo una buena racha -** canturreo aquel sobrenombre y sonrió con burla.

 **\- Pensé que veníamos por Karamatsu niisan y no lo he visto en ninguna parte -** se quejó ahora Todomatsu al otro lado del mayor.

El más joven vestía una falda café, peluca castaña, calcetas blancas, suéter rosa y zapatos del mismo tono.

 **\- Tranquilas chicas... Todo a su tiempo -** sonreía ampliamente al revisar la mano que le había tocado.

Los dos menores rechistaron en respuesta.

Choromatsu miro en dirección a las máquinas, los otros dos hermanos se divertían con total despreocupación.

Jyushimatsu traía puesto un vestido rojo, zapatillas del mismo color y una peluca rubia de dos coletas. Junto al quinto hermano Ichimatsu vestía el traje azul cielo que acostumbraban en ocasiones y su disfraz consistía principalmente en un bigote falso.

 **\- ¿Por qué Ichimatsu niisan no tuvo que someterse a la misma vergüenza que nosotros? -** pregunto Totty al tercero haciendo un mohín.

 **\- Porque él fue más listo -** respondio con sufrimiento.

 **\- Listo -** Osomatsu rodeo por los hombros a los menores **\- señoritas, es hora del siguiente paso -** la sonrisa burlona provocaba escalofríos en sus acompañantes.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el piso superior del casino, pocas personas ocupaban lugar en los sillones. Divididos en dos grupos los hermanos Matsuno se encontraban relativamente cerca.

 **\- ¿Que es este lugar? -** Choromatsu pregunto en voz baja al mayor.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu niisan trabaja aquí? -** cuestiono Totty al otro lado de Osomatsu.

 **\- Tranquilos, disfruten la estadía, pidan algo de beber, yo invito -** se asomó ligeramente por sobre el sillón para alcanzar a ver a los otros dos hermanos **\- eso también va para ustedes, yo invito -** Los menores asintieron.

En cuanto los Matsuno subieron y tomaron asiento, les ofrecieron un menú de bebidas del cual ninguno se atrevia a pedir algo, temerosos del costo y cohibidos por el ambiente se mantenían en espera de ver a Karamatsu sirviendo algun trago.

 **\- No creo que esto sea buena idea -** menciono Choromatsu sin despegar la vista de una pelirroja que giraba con gracia en una de las plataformas.

 **\- Si, se nota que no lo disfrutas Pajamatsu -** respondio divertido el de rojo.

Osomatsu se estiró un poco, no habia visto al segundo hermano en el rato que llevaban ahí, tal vez no asistio a trabajar o quizá se encontraba en donde las mesas de juego. Volvió a girar sobre su lugar para ver a los otros dos menores, estaba por preguntarles si estaban listos para pedir pero se detuvo al notar la expresion de sorpresa en ambos, siguió la mirada de sus hermanos hasta una de las plataformas lejanas.

 **\- Karamatsu... -** murmuró incrédulo ante lo que veía atrayendo la atención de sus acompañantes al mismo punto.

Karamatsu se movia ágilmente en la plataforma, dando giros y sonriendo seductoramente tenia cautivado a su cliente del momento. Su show recien comenzaba, las botas y el sombrero era lo único que se habia quitado hasta el momento.

El resto de sextillizos se habían levantado por inercia, dando un par de pasos para mirar mejor y cerciorarse de lo que presenciaban.

Cerca de los vestidores Osoko conversaba con Atsushi quien habia salido temprano del trabajo, ambos, ajenos a la presencia de los hermanos.

Karamatsu subió a lo más alto del tubo, sosteniéndose solamente con las piernas inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás.

 **\- Es él... -** murmuro Osomatsu.

 **\- Niisan... -** Jyushimatsu al igual que el resto no podía creerlo **\- ¡Karamatsu niisan! -** grito sin pensar.

El segundo hermano giro el rostro por inercia en cuanto escucho su nombre, en cuanto los vio su rostro palideció y toda fuerza le abandonó. La caída fue inevitable.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sé que mataran por cortarlo así, lo siento… pero la buena noticia es que ya estoy trabajando en el cap siguiente dn_n

Gracias por leer n_n


	18. Chapter 18

Los gritos de los Matsuno y algunos trabajadores que presenciaron lo ocurrido atrajeron la atención de Osoko y Atsushi.

Karamatsu se encontraba en el suelo reprimiendo un quejido, con sus brazos mantenía cubierta su cabeza sin poder salir del reciente shock.

Osomatsu fue el primero en correr hasta su hermano, hincándose a su lado reviso con la vista el cuerpo del menor en busca de alguna herida visible.

 **\- Karamatsu, ¿Te duele algo? –** acerco su mano al hombro del menor, pero se detuvo al escucharlo.

 **\- ¿Por qué están aquí? –** preguntó en voz baja el bailarín.

 **\- Kara... –** el de rojo suavizó su voz esperando que el otro le mirase.

 **\- ¡Aléjate de él! –** el grito de Atsushi llego junto a un golpe directo al rostro del nini.

Osomatsu no perdió tiempo y se levantó listo para pelear; sin embargo, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu fueron más rápidos y alcanzaron a sujetarlo. Por su lado, Totty e Ichimatsu hacían lo mismo con Atsushi. Algunas meseras intentaban que Karamatsu les respondiera sobre su estado.

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios les ocurre?! –** la fuerte voz de Osoko silencio a quienes insistían en pelear. Detrás de ella Choroko miraba atentamente a los involucrados.

 **\- ¡Trap! –** Grito la de lentes señalando a Todomatsu **– ¡Santo Dios del Yaoi! ¡Trap y trap! –** grito eufórica señalando a Choro y a Jyushi.

 **\- Así que disfraces... –** Osoko frunció el ceño. Tras un ademán con su mano varios hombres aparecieron rodeando a los hermanos.

Atsushi aprovechó el momento y logrando zafarse corrió hasta Karamatsu, se arrodillo a su lado, mantenía sus manos ligeramente sobre el cuerpo del otro, temeroso de moverlo.

 **\- Atsushi... –** murmuró el bailarín sin descubrir su rostro.

Los hermanos solamente observaban, los guardias les impedían acercarse.

 **\- ¿Puedes levantarte? –** pregunto el castaño.

 **\- Duele... –** respondió en voz baja.

 **\- Ya viene la ambulancia –** Osoko anuncio acercándose.

Los paramédicos no tardaron en aparecer, llevando a cabo el procedimiento necesario inmovilizaron al bailarín y lo llevaron fuera del establecimiento ante la atenta mirada de trabajadores y clientes.

El resto de sextillizos se encontraban en una esquina del lugar siendo custodiados por varios guardias.

Jyushimatsu estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y ocultando el rostro entre las mismas; a su lado Todomatsu intentaba reconfortarlo.

El resto estaba recargado contra la pared, con rostros totalmente serios se mantenían en silencio.

Atsushi se acercó y se detuvo frente a los mayores.

 **\- Es necesario dar información sobre Karamatsu en el hospital y ya que no tengo intención de preocupar a sus padres, uno de ustedes tendrá que acompañarme –** informó sin cambiar la expresión enojada que había mantenido desde que se vieron. El más joven de los Matsuno se puso de pie al escucharle **– Tú no Todomatsu –** Atsushi negó de inmediato sorprendiendo a su amigo **– realmente no quisiera llevar a ninguno, dudo que Karamatsu siquiera desee verlos... Pero ya que no hay otra opción, te llevare a ti –** indicó con un ademán hacia Choromatsu.

El tercer hermano suspiro y dio un paso al frente.

 **\- Iré, pero Jyushimatsu viene conmigo –** se cruzó de brazos para enfatizar su condición.

El quinto hermano levantó el rostro al escuchar aquello, con los labios apretados continuaba llorando en silencio.

El castaño miro un momento al de amarillo, seguramente la culpa lo estaba torturando; una parte de él quería negarse y dejar que todos sufrieran por el trato que le habían dado al segundo hermano, pero a la vez, sabía que pese a todo Karamatsu mantenía un fuerte cariño por su familia.

 **\- Vamos, no quiero perder más tiempo –** indicó dándose la vuelta, acción que tomaron como aprobación.

 **\- Choromatsu... –** Osomatsu sujeto el brazo de su hermano.

 **\- En cuanto él esté bien les avisaré –** el tercer Matsuno contesto a sabiendas de los pensamientos del mayor; se liberó con suavidad y con Jyushimatsu fueron tras el castaño.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Choromatsu estaba en el lugar del copiloto, miro una vez más por el retrovisor a su hermano menor, Jyushimatsu seguía cabizbajo, suspiro decidido a romper el silencio que se había mantenido desde que salieron del casino.

 **\- ¿Qué tal les va viviendo juntos? –** se animó a comenzar con aquella pregunta.

Atsushi se tomó su tiempo en responder.

 **\- Nos va bien –** una respuesta corta y directa.

 **\- Ya veo... Me alegra –** sin saber que más decir mantuvo la vista al frente.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan cocina delicioso –** menciono en voz baja Jyushimatsu de manera repentina.

Atsushi observó al menor por el retrovisor, este le miraba con tristeza pero al menos había dejado de llorar.

 **\- Sí, su comida es exquisita** **–** respondió el castaño.

 **\- ¿Niisan es feliz contigo?** **–**

Choromatsu se giró un poco a mirar a su hermano ante la pregunta, después fijo la vista en el conductor aguardando la respuesta.

 **\- Eso espero, al menos yo soy muy feliz de tenerlo a mi lado** **–**

 **\- Lamento lo que hice** **–** murmuró Jyushi.

 **\- Sobre eso...** **–** Choromatsu se apresuró a intervenir **–** **Jyushimatsu no tuvo mala intención, fue culpa de nuestro idiota hermano mayor** **–**

Atsushi suspiro **–** **Sigo sin comprender el tipo de relación que existe entre Karamatsu y ustedes, su hermandad, si así puede llamársele, es muy...** **–** trono la boca con disgusto **–** **lo pondré de este modo, si de mí dependiera me llevaría a Karamatsu muy lejos -**

Los dos Matsuno no supieron que responder. Se mantuvieron callados hasta llegar a su destino.

En el hospital, Atsushi y Choromatsu se encargaban de dar la información necesaria sobre Karamatsu mientras Jyushimatsu aguardaba en la sala de espera.

Un momento después los tres jóvenes aguardaban ansiosos por noticias de Karamatsu, la espera se estaba volviendo eterna y el ambiente se mantenía tenso. El castaño miro una vez más su celular, otro mensaje de Todomatsu que al igual que los anteriores termino por ignorar.

 **\- Necesito llamar a casa –** Choromatsu hablo y ante la nula respuesta del castaño prosiguió **– necesitamos un cambio de ropa, no puedo seguir vestido de esta forma –** se cruzó de brazos molesto al sentir por quinta vez la mirada de un camillero que como otros, no dudaba en detener su mirada en él.

Atsushi frunció levemente el ceño, no quería al resto de los sextillizos en aquel lugar, en especial al mayor, pero no podía negarles aquella petición, aunque el de amarillo no parecía incómodo.

 **\- Bien, me hare cargo –** respondió sacando su celular y alejándose un poco para llevar a cabo la llamada, los otros dos no alcanzaban a escuchar la conversación completa, cuando Atsushi finalizo se acercó nuevamente a ellos **– Esta hecho, en brevedad podrán cambiarse –**

 **\- Gracias –** respondió Choromatsu **– ¿Todomatsu vendrá solo? –**

 **\- De hecho… -** antes de continuar una mujer se aproximó a ellos.

 **\- ¿Familiares del joven Matsuno? –** una doctora de aspecto gentil pregunto mientras revisaba unos papeles.

 **\- Sí, soy uno de sus hermanos –** se apresuró Choromatsu, Jyushi se levantó de inmediato pero se mantuvo detrás del mayor.

 **\- Me alegra informar que su hermano se encuentra estable –** ante las palabras los tres presentes suspiraron aliviados – **tiene una fractura simple en la pierna derecha, luxación de la muñeca derecha y algunos moretones. Tuvo bastante suerte, fue listo y protegió su cabeza ante la caída –**

 **\- Podemos entrar a verlo –** pregunto Choromatsu.

 **\- No más de dos personas a la vez, necesita reposo –** indico con una suave sonrisa.

 **\- Gracias –** Atsushi hizo una reverencia y los otros dos le imitaron mientras la doctora se retiraba **– entrare yo primero –** el castaño indico de forma autoritaria **– veré si el desea que entren –**

Jyushimatsu bajo la mirada y Choromatsu oprimió los puños con rabia, pero ninguno protesto ante lo dicho, sólo observaron al mayor alejarse.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu estaba ligeramente sentado en una pequeña cama, vistiendo solamente una bata azul y cubierto por una delgada sábana blanca observaba el relieve que formaba la férula en su pierna.

La puerta se abrió atrayendo la atención del Matsuno.

 **\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –** un enfermero rubio pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba al cuarto.

 **\- Mucho mejor, gracias –**

 **\- Me alegra escucharlo –** camino hasta quedar a un costado de la cama **– ¿Esta bien si soy un poco indiscreto y te hago una pregunta personal? –**

Karamatsu ladeo la cabeza confundido ante lo dicho pero terminó asintiendo.

 **\- ¿Tienes pareja? –** le sonrió de manera coqueta inclinándose levemente al frente **– espero digas que no, porque eres realmente lindo –** le guiño un ojo ante lo que Karamatsu se sonrojo de golpe.

 **\- N-no, yo no, bueno si, tal vez… no lo sé –** finalizo con voz nerviosa ante la cercanía del rubio.

 **\- Adorable, me encanta cuando se ruborizan –** tomo la barbilla de Karamatsu con un suave movimiento para evitar que huyera a su mirada.

Karamatsu se quedó inmóvil, aquellas acciones del enfermero traían a su memoria los gestos de Atsushi, pero con la diferencia de que el tipo frente a él no le provocaba un sentimiento agradable.

 **\- Disculpa –** una voz en el marco atrajo la atención de los chicos **– ¿Podrías soltar a mi novio? –** Atsushi sonreía pero la molestia era obvia en su rostro.

El enfermo se enderezo y miro al recién llegado **– ¿Eres su novio? Que afortunado, y pensar que algunos compañeros y yo ya le habíamos echado el ojo a este chico –** suspiro con resignación.

 **\- Es una pena por ustedes –** Atsushi entro con calma posicionándose al otro lado de la cama de Karamatsu, el bailarín se mantenía con la vista baja y con el rostro totalmente rojo.

 **\- No puedes culparnos –** continuo el enfermero **– el trajecito que traía no dejaba nada a la imaginación… -** sonrió de manera burlona al recordar aquello **– ¡Eso me recuerda que necesitas un baño de esponja! –** Con una gran sonrisa ignoro la mirada del castaño y se apresuró a la puerta **– Ya regreso –** se retiró sin esperar respuesta.

Atsushi torció la boca descontento con la actitud del enfermero.

 **\- Me encargare de que salgas lo más pronto posible –** le indico al menor que seguía en la misma posición **– Karamatsu, ¿Está todo bien? –** se agacho un poco preocupado por el otro.

 **\- Si… -** respondió en voz baja **– es sólo que yo, nosotros, ¿Somos n-nov…? –** levanto la mano derecha que se encontraba vendada y cubrió su boca sin poder terminar la pregunta.

 **\- ¿Novios? –** Completo con una sonrisa Atsushi y Karamatsu asintió lentamente **– entiendo que al parecer nosotros hicimos las cosas un tanto diferentes a otras parejas, digo, tuvimos sexo, vivimos juntos y creo que lo primero debió ser pedirte formalmente que aceptaras una relación conmigo –**

Karamatsu le miraba sintiendo su rostro arder, _¿Cómo podía aquel chico decir todas esas cosas con tal naturalidad?_

 **\- ¿Entonces? –** Atsushi pregunto sentándose en la cama y tomando delicadamente la mano herida del menor **\- ¿Aceptas? –**

El bailarín le miró fijamente y no pudo evitar sonreír, el castaño le había demostrado que tenía un interés real más allá de lo físico, procurándolo e intentando conocerlo a fondo, solía encontrar la manera de dedicarle tiempo y no podía negar que le era grata la atención recibida.

Karamatsu acorto la distancia y por primera vez desde que se conocieron tomo la iniciativa y beso con decisión al de traje. Atsushi no dudo en corresponder el acto, meditando si debía arruinar el momento para informarle que sus hermanos aguardaban afuera o bien, dejar que ellos siguieran esperando; la mano libre de Karamatsu posicionándose sobre la suya fue lo único que necesito para decidirse a posponer mencionar aquello y seguir disfrutando del beso de su, ahora formalmente, novio.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finalicemos esto con cursilerías para que no me maten con el cap que viene d¬.¬

Gracias por leer n_n


	19. Chapter 19

Atsushi y Karamatsu se negaban a detener aquel beso, inmersos en lo grato de la sensación eran ajenos a su alrededor.

 **\- Que bien, ¿Para esto me llamaste? –** una dulce voz en el marco tomo por sorpresa a los chicos que saltaron levemente. Atsushi se levantó y miro sonriente a la recién llegada.

 **\- Todoko, no tardaste nada en llegar –**

La asistente del mayor traía un vestido rosa claro, zapatos a juego y cargaba un par de bolsas blancas.

 **\- Bueno, su llamada de emergencia hizo que me diera prisa –**

\- **Ya estabas en el centro comercial, ¿Cierto? –** pregunto divertido al saber que la chica era una adicta a las compras.

 **\- ¿** **Va a** **seguir burlándose o piensa presentarnos? –** con un ademan de su cabeza señalo al chico que se mantenía en silencio.

 **\- Lo lamento, Karamatsu, ella es mi asistente Sato Todoko –**

La chica entro y dejando las bolsas en el suelo no dudo en recargarse sobre la cama y acercar su rostro al Matsuno.

 **\- Vaya, hasta que te conozco, es un gusto –**

 **\- I-igualmente –** respondió inclinándose hacia atrás, _¿Qué tenían hoy las personas que insistían en invadir su espacio personal?_ **– Mi nombre es Matsuno Karamatsu –**

 **\- Bien Karamatsu, espero podamos salir algún día y tomar un café, me encantaría saber más del chico que trae a mi jefe por las nubes –**

El Matsuno sonrió tímidamente, si Atsushi no estuviese presente él no habría dudo en hacer una pose galante para impresionar a la chica, pero cuando el de traje le observaba no le nacía esa necesidad de lucirse.

 **\- ¿Trajiste todo lo necesario? –** Atsushi pregunto asomándose un poco para ver las bolsas.

 **\- Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo he fallado en una tarea? –** Colocó sus manos en la cintura sonriendo confiada **– traje varias cosas, igual lo que sobre podre ir a regresarlo, o mejor aún, cambiarlo –**

 **\- Gracias, espero no sea necesario –**

Karamatsu miraba intrigado a los presentes intentado adivinar de lo que hablaban.

Atsushi observo la expresión de duda en su novio y suspiro.

 **\- Karamatsu –** el nombrado salió de sus pensamientos y le prestó atención **– dos de tus hermanos aguardan para entrar a verte –**

El menor pudo sentir que su respiración se cortaba momentáneamente, pese a lo sucedido había olvidado por completo la razón de que ahora estuviese en aquella cama. Pensamientos diversos comenzaron a golpear su mente, _¿Por qué habían ido al casino? ¿Qué pensarían ahora de él? ¿Cómo miraría a su familia ahora que lo habían descubierto? ¿Sé burlarían? ¿Lo odiarían?_ Y en especial le preocupaba quienes se encontraban fuera, _¿Alguno seria Osomatsu?_ No estaba listo para enfrentar al mayor.

Atsushi sujeto con delicadeza el rostro de Karamatsu.

 **\- Tranquilo, si no quieres verlos no tienes que hacerlo –** le hablo suavemente, observando con pena que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Karamatsu se concentró en aquel rostro, Atsushi le transmitía una calma y seguridad que hasta ahora nadie había podido igualar. Respiro profundamente y apretó un momento sus labios, animándose a hablar.

 **\- ¿Quiénes? –**

Atsushi no necesito más para entender la pregunta, sin soltarle respondió **– Aun confundo un poco sus nombres, pero me parece que son Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu –**

Karamatsu pasó saliva analizando la situación, cabía la posibilidad de que Atsushi se equivocara en torno a los hermanos, pero en todo caso a los que reconocía sin duda eran Todomatsu y Osomatsu, claro, a menos que estos decidieran hacerse pasar por el otro.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu? –** Atsushi le llamo preocupado **– No tienes que hablar con ellos, yo me encargare de que no se acerquen a ti –**

El bailarín sonrió ante lo dicho, el castaño realmente se preocupaba por él, coloco sus manos sobre las del otro **– Esta bien, quiero verlos –**

 **\- ¿Seguro? -**

 **\- Sí -**

 **\- Bien, no permiten a más de dos personas por visita, pero estaré cerca así que sólo tienes que llamarme si sucede algo, ¿Entendido? -** el menor asintió **\- aprovechare para hablar con la doctora, quiero ver la opción de cuidarte en casa -** comenzó a alejarse seguido de Todoko **\- por cierto, lo que está en las bolsas es ropa para tus hermanos -** con una ultima sonrisa salieron del cuarto.

Karamatsu suspiró cansado, él sabía que debía ver a sus hermanos en algún momento, enfrentar lo que tuvieran que decirle y hallar la manera de que no le afectase.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan -** aquella suave voz en el marco hizo que el segundo hermano se tensara, reconoció que era Choromatsu pero de forma inconsciente se negó a levantar la vista **\- ¿Podemos entrar? -**

 **\- Claro... -** respondió en voz baja, trago pesado al escucharles entrar, se armó de valor y levanto el rostro **\- ¿Eh? -** su mente se desconectó en cuanto vio a las personas delante de él. Una chica rubia se mantenía oculta tras una peliverde.

 **\- Por favor... -** Choro coloco una mano en su frente **\- no digas nada, ya de por sí es humillante -** declaró totalmente avergonzado.

El segundo asintió lentamente al ligar aquella voz con su hermano menor y comprendiendo lo que Atsushi había dicho sobre la ropa para sus hermanos.

Un ligero tirón en el vestido de Choro le recordó que Jyushi seguía oculto detrás **\- Karamatsu niisan, Jyushimatsu realmente lamenta lo ocurrido -**

Kara entrecerró un poco los ojos, ubicaba en sus memorias la voz del quinto hermano llamándole, aunque él sólo había distinguido a Osomatsu cuando se giró para ver.

 **\- Jyushimatsu... -** le llamó suavemente ante lo que el aludido se asomó un poco **\- todo está bien -** le sonrió y extendió sus brazos en una clara invitación que el menor no dudo en aceptar, Jyushi se lanzó sobre su hermano sonriendo ampliamente, Kara evitó un quejido de dolor al recibirlo.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu niisan no está molesto conmigo! –** Hablaba el quinto hermano con gran emoción **– ahora podremos volver a cantar juntos en el tejado –**

Karamatsu no respondió ante lo dicho, dirigió la vista a Choromatsu que le miraba con cierta tristeza.

 **-** _ **My Little**_ **Jyushi –** el mayor sonrió suavemente hacia su hermano **– podrías conseguirme algo de agua por favor –**

 **\- ¡Sí! –** se levantó de inmediato y salió corriendo por la reciente petición.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en cuanto salió el menor.

 **\- Supongo que… -** Choromatsu paso una mano por su brazo inseguro **\- … no volverás a casa, ¿Cierto? –**

Karamatsu oprimió la sabana entre sus manos y bajó el rostro.

 **\- Sabes… -** Choromatsu suspiro antes de continuar **– eres libre de elegir con quien vivir y todo, pero, la forma en que te fuiste no fue la mejor –**

 **\- Después de lo que paso… -** Karamatsu se animó a responder **– no sabía cómo mirarlos –**

 **\- Actúas como si hubieses hecho algo malo y es a ti a quien le estaban mintiendo… Osomat-… -**

 **\- No… -** le interrumpió de inmediato el mayor **– de él no quiero saber nada –** frunció el ceño aun sin levantar la vista.

 **\- Sólo deja que te explique cómo fueron las cosas –**

 **\- Si lo que quieres es calmar tu conciencia no debes preocuparte, no estoy molesto con ninguno de los menores –** respondió de forma severa.

Choromatsu guardo silencio, su hermano jamás le había contestado en aquel tono.

Jyushimatsu llego con una botella de agua e ignorando el ambiente corrió hasta el mayor.

 **\- Gracias –** Karamatsu respondió de manera simple recibiendo la bebida.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en la habitación.

 **\- Regrese~ espero estés listo –** el enfermero rubio irrumpió en el cuarto con un tono cantarín y una esponja en mano. Se detuvo al ver a los visitantes **– ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –** Pregunto acercándose a Choromatsu **– ¿Son amigas tuyas Kara chan? –**

 **\- Somos sus hermanos –** respondió de mala gana el tercero dando un paso hacia atrás y cuestionándose aquella forma en que el enfermero se dirigía a Karamatsu.

 **\- Vaya, que familia tan liberal –** se acercó nuevamente a Choro **– ese vestido se ve hermoso –** se inclinó cerca del rostro del menor para susurrar **– y se vería mejor en el piso de mi departamento –** tras guiñarle el ojo a un muy sonrojado Matsuno se alejó en dirección a la cama **– Bien, hora del baño de esponja –**

 **\- Sera mejor en otro momento –** respondió Karamatsu con una leve sonrisa y sintiendo el sudor correr por su frente.

 **\- Vamos, no seas tímido –** ignorándole sujetó la sabana listo para retirarla, pero una mano en su muñeca lo impidió.

 **\- ¿Eres amigo de niisan? –** Jyushi cuestiono con su gran sonrisa mientras ejercía presión.

 **\- Eso me gustaría –** respondió el rubio tratando de disimular una mueca de dolor **– Eres muy fuerte, ¿No? -**

 **\- Jyushimatsu, es suficiente –** le llamo Choromatsu ante lo que el menor soltó al enfermero **– Por cierto, ¿Qué es esto?** – pregunto levantando una de las bolsas.

 **\- Eso es para ustedes –** Karamatsu se enderezo un poco **– para que puedan cambiarse –**

 **\- ¿Se quitaran esos lindos vestidos? –** El enfermero camino hasta la otra bolsa levantándola y husmeando en su contenido **– puedo ayudar, los llevare a un cuarto en donde puedan cambiarse –** con gran entusiasmo sujeto la mano de Choromatsu **– démonos prisa antes de que un doctor nos atrape –** ignorando las quejas de Choromatsu lo llevo rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

Karamatsu suspiro **\- Jyushimatsu, será mejor que vayas a cuidar a nuestro** _ **brother**_ **–** el menor asintió de forma frenética y salió tras los otros dos.

El bailarín se recostó y cubrió sus ojos con un brazo, no estaba seguro de que la conversación con Choromatsu hubiese finalizado, tampoco quiso sonar grosero con el menor pero repentinamente se había sentido frustrado, necesitaba hablar con Atsushi, lo que el de traje mencionó sobre ser cuidado en casa ahora parecía la mejor opción, así no tendría que preocuparse por sus hermanos y por el extraño enfermero. Unos leves toques a la puerta interrumpieron su pensar.

 **\- Adelante –** hablo con cansancio y descubriéndose se irguió un poco para ver a su visitante.

 **\- Te ves mejor de lo que esperaba –** Osomatsu entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sonriendo ampliamente, aun vestía su " _disfraz_ " a excepción de las gafas oscuras.

Ante la sorpresa Karamatsu se sentó de golpe, resintiendo un poco el movimiento en su cuerpo **\- ¿C-como...? –**

 **\- ¿Cómo entre? Oh vamos, dale un poco más de crédito a tu hermano mayor, esto es un hospital no una prisión –** una marca roja se podía apreciar en su mejilla izquierda. Camino hasta quedar frente a la cama.

 **\- Es mejor que te vayas –** Karamatsu se esforzó en que su voz sonara decidida.

 **\- ¿Por qué haría eso? –** Avanzo hasta el costado del menor quien se tensó de inmediato **– si lo que temes es que Atsushi aparezca, él esta entretenido en estos momentos con Totty –**

Karamatsu frunció el ceño **– Otra vez usando a nuestros hermanos… eres un imbécil –**

 **\- No es lo que piensas, Totty quería disculparse con su amigo y yo sólo aproveche el momento; así que modera tus palabras –** el mayor imito la mueca de molestia **– tenemos que hablar -**

 **\- Lárgate ahora mismo, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo –**

 **\- Tu actitud me está poniendo de mal humor y bien sabes que nada bueno resultara de ello –**

 **\- Pues tú y tu carácter pueden irse al carajo –**

 **\- Estas muy altanero hermanito, ¿A qué se debe? ¿A tu noviecito? –** se inclinó sobre la cama acercando su rostro al otro.

En respuesta Karamatsu dirigió su puño a la cara del mayor, pero el de rojo fue más rápido y lo detuvo por la muñeca; en un solo movimiento se posiciono sobre él.

Osomatsu sujeto con fuerza las muñecas del menor contra el colchón, con el peso de su cuerpo le impedia moverse, Karamatsu mantenía el ceño fruncido y repimia quejas de dolor **– Desde que apareció ese idiota todo se arruino –** Osomatsu hablaba con un tono grave **– es su culpa… y tuya por caer ante él… ¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Amor?... eso es estúpido, apenas y lo conoces… sólo lo aceptas porque el fue el primero con el que te acostaste –** la mirada del menor se volvia cristalina ante cada palabra dicha **– ojala nunca hubieses conocido a ese hijo de pe-... -** el mayor fue a dar al suelo por un fuerte cabezazo de su hermano.

 **\- ¡No hables asi de él! -** Karamatsu observó al otro en el suelo, ambos tenían una marca roja en la frente por el reciente choque **\- todos los problemas han sido culpa tuya, eres el único responsable... Él no ha hecho más que ser bueno conmigo -**

 **\- ¿Y que hay de tus hermanos? ¿Tu familia? ¿Nos dejaras de lado? -** se levantó furioso.

\- Mi **familia siempre será importante, pero si debo elegir... Lo prefiero a él -**

Osomatsu no respondió, se mantuvo de pie mirando al menor con una mueca indecisa entre la ira y la tristeza **\- Bien… -** espeto molesto **– quédate con él, lárguense lejos a donde no seamos un estorbo para ustedes –** se dio la vuelta y salió azotando la puerta.

Karamatsu relajo lentamente su expresión, apretó sus labios con fuerza y bajo la mirada intentando reprimir el llanto.

Por su parte, Osomatsu pasó cerca de donde Atsushi y Todomatsu parecían discutir, pero ignorando el llamado de ambos continuo su andar hasta salir del hospital, con un sentimiento oprimiendo su pecho sólo continúo caminando sin curso alguno.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gracias por leer n_n


	20. Chapter 20

_"Lo prefiero a él"_

Aquella frase resonaba una y otra vez en la mente del Matsuno mayor mientras continuaba su andar sin rumbo.

 **\- ¡Osomatsu! –** una suave voz a espaldas del nini le hizo frenar y girar ligeramente para ver a Totoko correr hacia él **– ¿Por qué vistes así? ¿Acaso has conseguido un trabajo? –** inquirió con tono dulce la chica mientras juntaba sus manos.

 **\- Ah, eres tú Totoko –** hablo sin mucho ánimo el de rojo.

 **\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué le paso a tu cara? –** señalo curiosa la mejilla y la frente de su amigo.

 **\- ... Nada –** paso una mano por su nunca y esquivo la mirada.

La joven borró su sonrisa y tras dar un paso se colgó del brazo del otro **– vayamos a beber –** indicó ella de forma tranquila.

Osomatsu la miro un momento y suspiro cansado; sin decir nada más comenzaron a andar en busca de algún bar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **\- ¡Odio a esa tipa! –** Se quejó Totoko y tras dar un sorbo a su tarro continuó **– se cree mejor que yo cuando claramente soy más bonita y simpática –** hizo un puchero al finalizar.

Osomatsu simplemente asintió ante lo que su amiga decía, sin intención de responder o iniciar una nueva línea de conversación. La chica se recargo sobre la mesa y observó detenidamente al otro.

 **\- ¿Cómo está el resto de los perdedores? –**

 **\- Como siempre, supongo –**

 **\- ¿Y cuál de ellos es el que te ha fastidiado esta vez? –**

Osomatsu frunció el ceño y bufo por lo bajo. En segundos cambio su expresión a una más alegre.

 **\- Totoko que te parece si vamos a divertirnos un poco –** sonrió de manera picara y moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente.

 **\- Paso –** respondió de inmediato su amiga.

 **\- Que mala, deberías aceptar, hoy tengo bastante dinero y puedo llevarte a donde quieras –**

 **\- No estoy interesada en un nini que sólo tiene dinero cuando juega –** tomó de su bebida ignorando la mueca de decepción en su acompañante **– ¿Cómo le va a Karamatsu con su novio? –**

Osomatsu tosió con fuerza al casi ahogarse con la cerveza ante la repentina pregunta.

Totoko no evitó reír ante aquella reacción y el rostro de incredulidad que mantenía el otro.

 **\- La semana pasada vi a Kara con un castaño en un restaurante –**

 **\- ¿Y por ello asumes que es su novio? –**

 **\- Tu reacción me lo ha confirmado, además con el simple hecho de haberlos visto... Bueno, parecía muy obvio –**

 **\- Es absurdo, apenas y se conocen –** contesto con molestia.

 **\- Así que eso es lo que te tiene de mal humor –**

 **\- ¡Oh vamos! Es ese idiota que de repente elige a un completo extraño por sobre su familia, ¿Quién se cree? Además, ese tipo ni siquiera ha dado la cara a nuestros padres –** Osomatsu evitaba levantar la voz, pero era claro el enojo en su tono; Totoko se limitaba a escucharle **– de repente Karamatsu sólo se va y hace hasta lo imposible por evitarnos, por dejarnos fuera de todo... -** oprimió con fuerza los puños sobre la mesa **– ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? ¿Por qué nos mintió? ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué demonios me hizo a un lado?! –** golpeó el mueble derramando un poco de cerveza y levantándose de forma abrupta.

Totoko se mantuvo en silencio, aguardando hasta que su amigo se fue relajando y tomó asiento nuevamente. Un par de personas miraron curiosos perdiendo el interés de la situación en poco tiempo.

El de rojo recargo sus brazos en la mesa y oculto su rostro suspirando de forma pesada.

 **\- Osomatsu, ¿Te molesta que tu hermano salga con un hombre? –** su amiga pregunto con total calma.

 **\- No es eso... –** respondió sin levantarse.

 **\- Si Choromatsu hubiese sido quien consiguiese pareja, ¿Habrías reaccionado igual? –**

Una leve risa se escuchó del nini **– Si pajamatsu tuviera a alguien ya lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos –**

 **\- ¿Pero te opondrías a su relación? –**

 **\- Claro que no –** respondió de inmediato enderezándose.

 **\- ¿Qué es diferente con Karamatsu? –**

 **\- Él... –** el nini se mantuvo callado, meditando que decir.

 **\- Supongo que primero debes encontrar la respuesta a eso –** tomó un sorbo de su bebida **\- aunque podría apostar que sabes bien la razón pero no quieres admitirlo –**

Osomatsu sonrió levemente, Totoko realmente podía leerlo sin problema, no por nada era su mejor amiga **\- Ahora pienso que pudimos ser una buena pareja –** levantó el tarro en señal de brindis.

 **\- Tal vez hubiera funcionado si no fueras un idiota que ama demasiado a sus hermanos –**

 **\- ¿Eso parece? Pero si ellos ni siquiera me respetan –** respondió con un puchero.

 **\- Vamos, tú y yo sabemos bien lo que quise decir –**

Osomatsu entrecerró sus ojos y mantuvo una expresión ser **\- ¿Es tan obvio? –**

 **\- Quizá sólo soy muy intuitiva –** levanto los hombros restándole importancia.

 **\- Totoko ¿Qué debería hacer? –**

 **\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? No es que tenga realmente una respuesta que te haga feliz… sólo tú puedes resolverlo –**

El de rojo suspiro nuevamente, una costumbre que se le estaba formando cuando no sabía que responder **– Totoko… ¿me harías un favor? –** La chica le miro atentamente **\- ¿Me acompañarías a beber lo que resta de la noche? –**

Su amiga ladeo un poco la cabeza, observándolo detenidamente, analizándolo **– bueno, eres tú quien pagara, así que supongo que poder acompañarte un par de horas –**

El mayor sonrió levemente.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Media noche.

 **\- Tiene que ser una maldita broma –** Totoko murmuraba furiosa cargando en su espalda a un indispuesto Osomatsu **\- ¿En serio esperas que arrastre tu trasero hasta tu casa? –** Se enderezo de golpe dejando caer abruptamente al nini que no se molestó en abrir los ojos **\- ¡Maldito virgen, quédate aquí! –** Gritaba iracunda señalando al otro **\- ¡Muérete! –** detuvo su actuar cuando un auto se estaciono a un costado. Se giró para ver al conducto bajar.

 **\- Buenas noches –** saludo Atsushi; el castaño no traía puesto su saco.

 **\- Tú eres… -** se inclinó un poco para observar al copiloto, Karamatsu le saludo moviendo su mano.

 **\- Por favor, sube –** el de traje le indico con amabilidad, la chica miro a Osomatsu que seguía en el suelo **– no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de él** – Totoko asintió y subió al auto quedando detrás de Kara.

 **\- Lamento las molestias que Osomatsu te causo –** Karamatsu se giró un poco para ver a su amiga.

 **\- Eso no importa, peor dime ¿Él es tu novio? –**

 **\- Oh, bueno, yo… -** se sonrojo de golpe y esquivo la mirada.

 **\- ¿Lo es o no? –**

 **\- … sí –** admitió con una leve sonrisa.

Atsushi subió con un poco de dificultad al nini en el asiento trasero, apenas y logrando que se mantuviese sentado.

 **\- Está totalmente perdido –** murmuro el castaño con desagrado al cerrar la puerta y encaminarse a su lugar tras el volante **– lo siento, no me presente adecuadamente – soy Fukushima* Atsushi, ¿Totoko cierto? –** La mencionada asintió **– Karamatsu me hablo de ti, es un gusto –**

 **\- Que galante, es todo un gusto –** respondió con dulzura mientras empujaba el rostro de Osomatsu contra el vidrio de la puerta **– por cierto Karamatsu, ¿Por qué vistes así? –** se inclinó ligeramente al frente para ver mejor al Matsuno que tenía puesto un saco de tono opaco y un llamativo pantalón azul.

 **\- ¡Oh! Esto… es una larga historia, pero no tiene importancia –** respondió nervioso.

 **\- Te dejare primero en casa –** índico Atsushi a Kara cortando así el tema anterior **– y después llevare a Totoko chan –**

Ambos asintieron.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el departamento de Atsushi, el mayor tenía la intención de cargar a Karamatsu para ayudarle a entrar, pero el Matsuno era bastante hábil con las muletas, por lo que en su lugar, tuvo que concentrarse en arrastrar el cuerpo inconsciente de Osomatsu.

 **\- ¡Esto es genial! –** Expreso Totoko admirando el lugar **– te has sacado la lotería Karamatsu, que envidia –** hizo un leve puchero.

 **\- Vamos a beber~ -** canturreo Osomatsu al ser depositado sobre el sofá.

 **\- Vaya sujeto… -** murmuro Atsushi antes de girarse a ver a Karamatsu **– llamare a Todomatsu para que venga por él –** saco su celular.

 **\- Aguarda Atsushi –** Kara le interrumpió antes de que marcara **– ya es muy tarde y no hay manera de que vengan ahora –**

 **\- Bien, le rentare entonces un cuarto de hotel –**

 **\- Creo que es mejor que se quede aquí –**

 **\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Después de la forma en que se ha comportado? –**

 **\- Soy consciente de ello… pero, estaré más tranquilo si puedo vigilarlo, yo llamare a Choromatsu para que venga por el temprano, prometo que no será una molestia –**

 **\- No te entiendo Karamatsu –** respondió con clara molestia mientras Totoko se limitaba a observar **– con todo lo que tus hermanos han hecho en tu contra ¿Por qué sigues preocupándote por ellos? –**

 **\- Son mi familia –**

 **\- Eso no les da derecho a comportarse como idiotas ni a ti de soportarlos sus estupideces –**

 **\- No lo entenderías –** su tono también se volvió severo **– y tampoco permitiré que hables así de ellos –**

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¿Los insultos sólo son un privilegio entre hermanos? –**

Un silencio casi sepulcral se formó en la habitación, ambos chicos se mantenían la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido. Totoko intercambio la vista entre uno y otro, carraspeo con fuerza logrando atraer la atención.

 **\- Lo siento –** Atsushi le hablo a la chica **– te llevare a casa ahora –** miro después a Karamatsu **– hablaremos cuando regrese –**

Sin respuesta alguna el castaño salió seguido de la chica que simplemente con un gesto se limitó a despedirse de su amigo.

Karamatsu suspiro en cuanto se fueron; un fuerte dolor en su pecho se alojó en cuanto miro a su hermano mayor, quien seguía ausente de su entorno, _¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?_

El segundo hermano saco su teléfono y llamo a casa, tuvo la suerte de que Choromatsu le respondiera.

 _ **/ - ¿Karamatsu niisan? ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? - /**_

 **\- No exactamente, Osomatsu está conmigo –**

 _ **/ - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es broma? El idiota se fue sin decir nada, bien podrían haber avisado que estaban juntos - /**_

 **\- De hecho lo hallamos en el camino junto a Totoko… -**

 _ **/ - ¡¿Totoko?! ¡¿Por qué ese inútil estaba con ella?! - /**_

 **\- Creo que fueron a beber juntos, pero, ¿Te parece si hablamos de ello por la mañana? –**

 _ **/ - ¿A qué te refieres con mañana? - /**_

 **\- Osomatsu se pasó con la bebida y dormirá esta noche aquí, pero necesito que alguien lo lleve a casa temprano –**

 _ **/ - Entiendo, dame la dirección y me hare cargo - /**_

El segundo hermano le facilito los datos y le pidió no decirle al resto de sus hermanos, Choromatsu no estuvo muy contento con aquella petición pero al final accedió a sólo ir él.

Karamatsu guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo del saco y se mantuvo un momento observando aquella prenda, acerco su nariz al cuello de la ropa aspirando un poco, la loción de Atsushi se encontraba impregnada, inconsciente sonrió ante ello.

 **\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? –**

La repentina voz hizo brincar al otro.

 **\- Osomatsu… -**

 **\- ¿Qué haces? –**

 **\- … Deberías recostarte, estas muy ebrio –** respondió con seriedad.

 **\- Yo estoy bien ¿Por qué traes eso puesto? –** Frunció el ceño señalando a su hermano **– Quítatelo –**

 **\- Te traeré agua –** ignorando al mayor comenzó a andar hacia la cocina.

Osomatsu rechisto y se levantó para sujetar del brazo al menor, pero ante su falta de coordinación ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo.

 **\- …idiota –** murmuro Karamatsu al resentir el golpe de la caída y el peso de su hermano sobre él **– muévete, me haces daño –** intento con la mano que tenía sana empujar al mayor por el hombro, pero el otro parecía no reaccionar **– ¿Osomatsu? –**

El de rojo se mantenía sobre su hermano sin hacer movimiento alguno, con el rostro cerca del cuello del menor **– Eres tan torpe… -** murmuro pegado a la piel de Karamatsu provocándole un escalofrió.

 **\- Osomatsu, q-quítate –**

 **\- Me hiciste a un lado –** continuo el mayor sin la intención de levantarse **\- ¿Tanto me odias? –**

 **\- No te odio… -** respondió con dificultad sintiéndose nervioso de tener a su hermano en aquella posición **– por favor, levántate –**

 **\- Quítate eso –** ordeno el mayor ignorando al otro.

 **\- ¿Eh? –**

 **\- Si no lo haces, lo hare yo –** levantándose un poco llevo sus manos sobre el pecho del menor intentando desabotonar el saco.

 **\- ¡O-osomatsu, aguarda! –** intento frenarlo y detener sus manos.

El de rojo rechisto con molestia y con velocidad se retiró la corbata, sujetando las muñecas del menor no dudo en inmovilizarlo.

 **\- ¡Detente! –** Karamatsu se removía nervioso, sintiendo un temblor recorrer su cuerpo.

Osomatsu logro desabrochar el saco, se quedó observando la prenda de abajo, del mismo tono azul brillante que el pantalón **– no me gusta que vistas así… -** murmuro molesto pasando con lentitud sus dedos por el abdomen de su hermano.

Karamatsu se estremeció ante el toque.

 **\- ¿En dónde está tu polera? –** Pregunto el mayor sin esperar realmente una respuesta **– deberías seguir usándola –** sujetando el punto de unión de aquel uniforme no dudo en tirar con fuerza para romper la prenda, dejando así totalmente descubierta la parte superior del menor; observo como el pecho de su hermano comenzaba a subir y bajar con cierta velocidad. Un repentino calor invadió el cuerpo de Osomatsu **\- ¿Es por esto que van a verte? –** preguntó en voz baja pasando su mano por el pecho del otro.

Karamatsu giro el rostro totalmente avergonzado por ser visto de aquella forma por su hermano. Su corazón latía con fuerza y por más que deseaba no lograba articular palabra alguna. _¿Por qué ocurría esto?_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

*Fukushima significa isla de la buena fortuna

Siento la demora… y la forma en que acaba este cap dn_n

Al final parte de mi naturaleza OsoKara tomo lugar en esta historia XD

Gracias por leer n_n


	21. Chapter 21

Osomatsu paseaba con suavidad sus manos por el pecho y abdomen del menor, deleitándose con la tersa piel que tenía a merced. Su mente estaba en blanco y solamente el calor de su cuerpo le hacía reaccionar.

Karamatsu mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y cubriendo su boca con ambas manos intentaba reprimir todo sonido. Dio un respingo al sentir en su cuello la lengua del otro.

El mayor empezó a besar su rostro mientras que con la mano derecha tomaba las muñecas de Karamatsu llevándolas por sobre la cabeza del mismo, presionando para evitar que el otro se moviera, su otra mano comenzaba a deslizarse hasta la entrepierna del menor.

Ante el toque Karamatsu se removió nervioso en un vano intento de ser liberado **\- Por favor... -** suplicaba en voz baja **\- detente Osomatsu... -**

El nombrado haciendo caso omiso comenzó a frotar por sobre la delgada tela el miembro del menor. Karamatsu emitía leves gemidos, la sensación de placer y confusión que golpeaban su mente comenzaban a marearle.

Osomatsu frotaba con mayor fuerza a la par que se dirigía a los labios de su hermano, no dudo en besarlo con frenesí.

El de rojo movía con desesperación su lengua en la cavidad del otro, embriagado por la excitación no resentía la falta de aire a diferencia de su hermano que sentía que se ahogaba.

En una acción desesperada Karamatsu solamente atino a morder el labio del otro logrando así separarse.

 **\- ¡Mierda! -** grito molesto el mayor llevando su mano izquierda hasta la reciente herida y limpiando algo de sangre en el proceso **\- Maldita sea Karama-... -** se detuvo de golpe, no pudo pronunciar más al ver el rostro lloroso de su hermano **\- Kara... -** susurró mientras retiraba su mano derecha de las muñecas del otro.

Karamatsu poso ambas manos sobre su rostro intentando dejar de sollozar, se colocó de lado, el temblor en su cuerpo era visible.

Osomatsu sintió una opresión en su pecho _¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer?_ Con lentitud se inclinó para alcanzar el nudo que había hecho en la corbata, en cuanto libero al menor un puño dio directo a su mejilla izquierda, el mismo lado en el que había sido golpeado con anterioridad por Atsushi.

 **\- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! –** grito el menor retrocediendo con dificultad, si no fuera por el yeso de su pierna ya se habría levantado para salir corriendo.

Osomatsu no respondió, mantuvo una mano sobre su mejilla y el rostro agachado.

 **\- Debí escuchar a Atsushi –** murmuro intentando limpiar con su brazo las lágrimas que no paraban de salir **– fue mala idea traerte aquí –** continuo retrocediendo, manteniendo su vista fija en el mayor por si intentaba algo.

Pero Osomatsu seguía en silencio, oprimiendo con fuerza su mandíbula reprimía todo impulso de contestar lo que tenía en mente _¿Por qué Karamatsu debía que mencionar a ese tipo?_ Nuevamente sentía que su razón comenzaba apagarse y eso le daba miedo, le aterraba que sus sentimientos lo cegaran y terminara haciendo una estupidez. Se concentró en tratar de mantener la calma, lo que ahora necesitaba era hablar con Karamatsu, solamente eso. El mayor salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho la puerta azotarse, miro a todos lados solamente para descubrir que su hermano ya no estaba en la habitación **\- ¿Karamatsu? –** le llamo en voz baja, por inercia se levantó y corrió a la habitación más cercana **– Karamatsu... –** golpeo repetidas veces sin obtener respuesta **– tenemos que hablar, déjame explicarte –** intento abrir pero ya tenía el seguro puesto **\- ¡Abre Karamatsu! –** continuo golpeando.

Al otro lado Karamatsu estaba de pie con la frente recargada en la puerta y una mano sosteniendo el seguro, con cada golpe sentía que su corazón se aceleraba **\- ¡Déjame en paz! –** grito sintiendo que perdía toda fuerza, deslizándose lentamente termino hincado con un nuevo nudo en la garganta formándose.

El mayor se detuvo al escucharlo **– Por favor… abre, sólo quiero hablar… -**

Karamatsu seguía llorando, con sus manos cubriendo su boca intentaba no ser escuchado. En cuestión de segundos se había destrozado la imagen que tenia de su hermano; si bien Osomatsu era conocido por ser un vago e idiota adicto a las apuestas, Karamatsu lo admiraba de verdad, además de ser su único hermano mayor, el conocía facetas del otro que nadie más había visto, él sabía que Osomatsu era en realidad un hermano confiable, alguien seguro, positivo y que hallaba siempre la manera de protegerlos. Ahora, todo el respeto y admiración se habían ido por la borda ante un desliz por el alcohol; porque si, Karamatsu estaba seguro que era la bebida la responsable de lo ocurrido, ya que su hermano nunca le haría daño estando en sus cinco sentidos, ¿Cierto? Pero el miedo ahora el mayor de sus problemas.

 **\- Karamatsu… -** intento nuevamente escuchar una respuesta del menor, pero todo era en vano, lo único que alcanzaba a oír eran los sollozos que parecían ir en aumento. Se sentía una basura, la peor escoria **– lo siento… -** susurro para después retirarse sin hacer mayor escándalo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atsushi ingresaba a su apartamento con total calma, cerrando la puerta estaba por anunciar su llegada cuando logro divisar las muletas de Karamatsu en el suelo, sin tiempo que perder se asomó a la cocina y después al resto de habitaciones, al hallar cerrada la puerta de su recamara no dudo en golpear con insistencia **– Karamatsu, ¿Estás ahí? ¡Karamatsu! –** un par de golpes más y escucho que el seguro era retirado, dio un paso atrás esperando, en cuanto la puerta fue abierta sintió el peso sobre él, apenas y logro mantenerse de pie y sostener a Karamatsu que se aferraba con fuerza **– Karamatsu, ¿Qué ocurre? –** el menor no respondió. Atsushi suspiro y se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, había ya notado la ausencia de Osomatsu, por lo que dedujo que discutieron y el hermano simplemente optaría por marcharse.

El de traje intento que su novio accediera a comer o tomar algo, o al menos a ponerse el pijama, pero Karamatsu se negó a todo aquello y le pedía en voz baja que no lo dejara solo.

Al final, ninguno de los dos se cambió la ropa, terminaron profundamente dormidos cubiertos por una sola sabana; en ningún momento Atsushi dejo de abrazar y refugiar en su pecho a Karamatsu.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En un callejón, entre un contenedor de basura y montones de cajas, Osomatsu estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas.

Salió sin rumbo fijo hasta cansarse de caminar, no quería ir a casa y no tenía ningún otro lado a donde ir, además, no estaba seguro de donde se encontraba.

Ahora sentía que todos las palabras de menosprecio usadas por Ichimatsu aplicaban perfectamente a él, era un bastardo que estuvo a punto de abusar de su hermano menor, seguramente Karamatsu lo odiaba; Choromatsu siempre tuvo la razón, termino alejando al segundo con sus estupideces.

 _¿Cómo encararía ahora a su hermano?_ Tan siquiera, _¿Él querría volver a verlo?_

Si tan sólo pudiese regresar el tiempo, arreglar todo desde que Atsushi apareció.

Lo único que deseaba es que Karamatsu no se alejara y termino consiguiendo todo lo contrario, arrojándolo a los brazos del trajeado.

Tal vez era mejor quedarse en ese callejón y morir, así no volvería a interferir en la felicidad de nadie, en especial de Karamatsu.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por la mañana Atsushi fue el primero en despertar, se apresuró a ducharse e intento hacer el desayuno, fallando estrepitosamente.

Karamatsu se levantó en cuanto llego a él un extraño aroma.

El Matsuno hallo a su novio frente a la estufa con un pequeño extintor en mano, Atsushi vestía solamente una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro, Kara sonrió al notar que sin traje era igual de atractivo; después noto la espuma por doquier y una extraña masa negra en el sartén, sin evitarlo soltó una risa ante aquella escena.

 **\- Lo siento –** Atsushi se giró de inmediato al escucharlo **– no quería despertarte –**

 **\- ¿Qué se supone que hacías? –** pregunto tomando lugar en la silla y dejando las muletas recargadas en la mesa.

 **\- Es una buena pregunta, te diré si encuentro la respuesta –** respondió apenado sentándose frente al otro **\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –**

Ante la pregunta la sonrisa del menor disminuyo y Atsushi se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

 **\- Estoy bien –** respondió en voz baja.

Atsushi suspiro y se puso de pie, camino hasta un lado de Karamatsu y ayudándole a ponerse de pie se encargó de cargarlo cual " _princesa_ ", Karamatsu ni siquiera pudo protestar cuando ya era llevado hacia el baño.

 **\- Por más que disfrute de verte vestido así, creo que es mejor si te cambias –** indico mientras lo depositaba con suavidad en el suelo.

El menor se sonrojo al percatarse que seguía con el traje de Aguamarina y el saco de Atsushi.

 **\- Iré en busca de algo comestible mientras te relajas –** mencionó mientras habría las llaves de agua en la tina **– No tardare –** le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se retiró.

Karamatsu poso una mano sobre sus labios, tenía un sentimiento extraño, antes sonreía por inercia, pero ahora solo podía sentirse confundido al recordar a Osomatsu. Sin querer pensar más en ello comenzó a desvestirse para entrar a la tina, con algo de trabajo logro acomodarse de manera que el yeso quedara recargado en la orilla.

Un rato después apenas y escucho la puerta principal abrirse junto a su novio anunciando su llegada, sin embargo, le pareció escuchar más voces. No tuvo tiempo de intentar reconocer de quien se trataba cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta de golpe mostrando a un energético Jyushimatsu.

 **\- ¡Encontré a Karamatsu niisan! –** anuncio alegre agitando sus brazos de un lado a otro.

 **\- Jyushimatsu, ¿Qué modales son esos? –** Choromatsu aprecio detrás del menor reprendiéndole **– lo siento Karamatsu niisan, de verdad intente venir solo, pero bueno, ya sabes cómo son nuestros hermanos –** se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose frustrado **– por favor, termina de bañarte y mientras aguardaremos en la sala –** sin más, salió llevándose al quinto consigo.

Karamatsu se quedó mirando la puerta, ahora recordaba haber llamado a Choromatsu para que viniese por Osomatsu, _¿Cómo les explicaría lo ocurrido?_ En especial con Atsushi presente.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se preparó para salir de la tina, se colocó una bata blanca y en el mismo momento llego su novio para ayudarle a llegar hasta la recamara, cargándolo del mismo modo que había hecho con anterioridad. Lo dejo en la cama mientras le buscaba algo de ropa.

 **\- Lamento lo de mis hermanos, olvide que Choromatsu vendría –** menciono Karamatsu mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla que le mayor le había extendido.

 **\- No te preocupes, los encontré mientras hacia las comparas así que tuve tiempo de traer suficiente comida –** dejo la ropa a un lado de Kara.

 **\- Lo siento –**

 **\- Deja de disculparte –** tomo la toalla y continuo con la labor de secarle el cabello **– no puedo decir que ya perdone por completo las acciones de tus hermanos, pero logramos hablar en el hospital y al menos comprendo un poco mejor la situación –** termino su tarea y se inclinó para poder ver directo a los ojos del menor **– prometo que intentare llevarme mejor con ellos si tú me prometes defenderte cuando te agredan o insulten –**

Karamatsu sonrió, entendía bien que el mayor se preocupara por él y era difícil negar que fuera consciente de la situación con sus hermanos. Asintió sin borrar la sonrisa.

Atsushi imito el gesto y se acercó para besarlo suavemente, al separarse acaricio con suavidad el rostro del otro para después erguirse y tomar una de las prendas **– bien, no los hagamos esperar –** indico listo para ayudarle a vestirse.

Cuando entraron a la sala, Karamatsu se quedó sorprendido observando desde el marco a sus cuatro hermanos menores en el sofá.

Los ninis también le veían ligeramente sorprendidos, no se acostumbraban a ver al mayor sin ropa tan dolorosa; Karamatsu vestía una camisa azul cielo y un pantalón de vestir gris; _"Se ve normal"_ , los cuatro compartieron el pensamiento sin atreverse a decirle lo bien que se veía.

Choromatsu suspiro y mirando al mayor hablo **– te lo dije, intente venir solo, pero cuando se proponen algo no hay manera de frenarlos, ojala así se esforzaran para conseguir empleo –** bufo molesto mientras los otros tres fingían no haber escuchado lo último.

 **\- Sera mejor desayunar –** indico Atsushi con la intención de caminar a la cocina, pero fue frenado por su novio.

 **\- Aguarda, será mejor que yo me encargue –** sonrió para convencerle, no quería que se repitiera el incidente.

 **\- Pero… -** el mayor estaba por oponerse cuando Choromatsu se colocó de pie.

 **\- Yo le ayudare, después de todo no estaba planeado que tantos vinieran y menos a desayunar –** Atsushi asintió rindiéndose ante lo dicho **– mientras ayudo a Karamatsu niisan no sean una molestia –** advirtió a los menores, de los cuales, dos de ellos respondieron con una mueca.

Ya en la cocina Karamatsu encendía la arrocera mientras Choromatsu comenzaba a sacar de las bolsas lo recién comprado por Atsushi.

 **\- Supongo que… Osomatsu niisan sigue dormido –** comento repentinamente el menor a lo que el otro bajo el rostro y se mantuvo en silencio **\- ¿Karamatsu niisan? –** le llamo extrañado por la reacción.

 **\- Él… no está aquí –**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No me llamaste para venir por ese idiota? –**

 **\- Sí, pero, él se fue en la madrugada –**

 **\- ¿A dónde? –**

 **\- No lo sé –**

 **\- Discutieron, ¿Cierto? –**

Un escalofrió recorrió al mayor al recordar lo ocurrido, _¿Discutir?_ Karamatsu deseaba que hubiese sido así de simple.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –** Choromatsu se acercó preocupado por el repentino semblante sombrío en el mayor.

 **\- …si –** contestó en voz baja sin querer mirarlo **– discutimos, él estaba muy ebrio y por eso… discutimos… -** Karamatsu respondía de forma automática intentando a la par de creer lo que decía.

Choromatsu no pregunto más y terminaron de alistar lo necesario en silencio.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alrededor de la gran mesa 6 personas disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno y conversaciones banales, los tres Matsuno menores no preguntaron por Osomatsu, ni Atsushi tuvo la intención de mencionar cuando hallo a Karamatsu refugiado en la habitación.

 **\- Ahora que lo recuerdo… -** Atsushi atrajo la atención de los presentes **\- ¿Quién de ustedes tenía la peluca verde y el entallado vestido azul? –**

Ante la pregunta Choromatsu sintió su rostro arder, calor que aumento al sentir todas las miradas sobre él respondiendo así la interrogante.

 **\- ¿P-por qué quieres saberlo? –**

 **\- Es sobre el incidente del hospital, espero tengas tiempo libre porque tendrás una cita con el enfermero –** menciono con total naturalidad ante la mirada sorprendida del resto.

 **\- ¿Eh? –**

Choromatsu no logro decir más al ser opacado por la estruendosa risa de Ichimatsu y Todomatsu.

Karamatsu solamente observo en silencio sin lograr comprender lo ocurrido, por un breve momento se había olvidado de todo lo ocurrido con Osomatsu.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Recién voy notando que esto ya rebaso las 3k lecturas O.O!

Muchisimas gracias por darse una vuelta en esta historia que ni yo se como ha llegado hasta aquí, los adoro o(╥﹏╥)o

Gracias por leer n_n


	22. Chapter 22

**\- No entiendo, ¿Por qué una cita? ¿De qué enfermero hablan? –** Karamatsu miraba consternado al menor que había palidecido de golpe.

 **\- No entremos en detalles –** respondió Atsushi **– sólo diré que tus hermanos y un enfermero se vieron envueltos en la destrucción de propiedad del hospital –**

 **\- ¡El enfermero era fuerte, pero yo lo era más! –** grito orgulloso Jyushimatsu.

 **\- Me di cuenta de ello –** Atsushi disimulo una mueca divertida.

 **\- Dejen de hablar de ello ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué? –** Choromatsu se lamentaba sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

 **\- Ve el lado positivo Choromatsu niisan –** el cuarto hermano se había levantado y posado su mano en el hombro del mayor, sorprendiéndole por la repentina preocupación.

 **\- I-ichimatsu… -** el de verde le miro esperanzado.

 **\- Por fin podrás dejar de ser virgen y abandonaras las pajas –** finalizo con una mueca burlona. Choromatsu comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa mientras Todomatsu estallaba en risas.

 **\- Sigo sin entender… -** murmuro confundido Karamatsu.

 **\- No te preocupes, ya te lo contarán después –** Atsushi se levantó y tomando su plato junto al de su novio se encamino a la cocina, Todomatsu le siguió llevando su traste.

En la cocina, el par de amigos no tardo en entablar conversación.

 **\- No está aquí Osomatsu niisan, ¿Cierto? –** Todomatsu se recargo en el fregadero.

 **\- No, y antes de que preguntes no se en donde esta –**

 **\- Debió tener una fuerte riña con Karamatsu niisan para haberse ido –**

 **\- Supongo, Karamatsu no me ha dicho nada –** menciono cabizbajo.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan nunca ha sido de los que hablan de sus problemas, es de aquellas personas que prefieren fingir que todo está bien –**

 **\- Todomatsu, quisiera pedirte un favor –**

El menor enarco una ceja curioso por el repentino cambio de tema **\- ¿Tú necesitas algo de mí? –** pregunto con burla.

 **\- ¿Debo recordarte que sigo molesto por tus acciones anteriores? –** se cruzó de brazos.

 **\- Ya me disculpe por ello y te dije que fue culpa de Osomatsu niisan –** hizo un puchero **– bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –**

Atsushi sonrió satisfecho de que su amigo aún se sintiera culpable **– Quisiera pedirte que le hagas compañía a Karamatsu el día de mañana –**

 **\- ¿Mañana? –**

 **\- Sí, no podré estar con él hasta la tarde y preferiría que no este solo, me quedaría pera ya falte el día de hoy y aun debo resolver unos asuntos en la oficina –**

 **\- Aguarda, ¿Faltaste al trabajo? ¿Tú? –** El menor estaba realmente sorprendido **– Jamás has faltado, ni siquiera cuando enfermas –**

 **\- Supongo que esta vez era realmente importante –** suspiro al recordar que Karamatsu no quiso separarse de él desde que lo hallo en la recamara.

Todomatsu se mantuvo un momento en silencio, su sospecha inicial de que Atsushi podría estar jugando con su hermano mayor se comenzaba a desvanecer.

 **\- A veces estar con todos mis hermanos en casa es fastidioso, supongo que tendré que venir a ver a Karamatsu niisan –**

Atsushi sonrió en agradecimiento.

Un rato después despedían en la puerta los cuatro hermanos Matsuno, quedando Atsushi en comunicarse después con Choromatsu para hablar con calma lo del enfermero.

En cuanto las visitas se fueron la pareja tomo lugar en el sillón, Karamatsu recargado en el mayor miraba un punto fijo en la pared sin pensar realmente en nada.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –** cuestiono Atsushi preocupado pasando su brazo por detrás del otro, atrayéndole levemente.

 **\- …si –**

La respuesta tan simple no hizo más que preocupar al mayor.

 **\- Atsushi… -** se enderezo para mirar mejor al nombrado **– es raro que tengas días libres, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? –**

Atsushi se desconcertó ante la propuesta, no era como si no quisiera pasar tiempo con su novio, pero le parecía que en aquella invitación había algo más **-¿Seguro? No llevas ni un día de estar fuera del hospital –**

 **\- Esto no es nada –** sonrió confiado **– me he encontrado en peores circunstancias, además, quisiera ser yo quien te invite esta vez –**

El mayor lo medito un momento y termino accediendo, igual no planeaba regresar a la oficina así que bien podrían aprovechar la ocasión.

Karamatsu sonrió ampliamente.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una visita a un pequeño zoológico, un helado en la banca de un parque, un breve paseo entre las tiendas departamentales y ahora una tranquila comida en una modesta cafetería. Aquel había sido el recorrido de la pareja y parecía no tener fin aún.

Atsushi y Karamatsu realmente estaban disfrutando de la cita, ambos necesitaban un descanso, uno del estrés laboral y otro del estrés emocional.

Durante todo el paseo ninguno hizo mención de los sucesos previos ni de los hermanos Matsuno.

 **\- Esto es delicioso –** exclamo Karamatsu tras dar una probada a una rebanada de pastel **\- ¿Seguro que no quieres pedir uno igual? –**

Atsushi negó suavemente **– Nunca tuve la costumbre de pedir postres –**

 **\- Es una pena, realmente esta rico –**

 **\- Si continuas terminaras por convencerme –** sonrió levemente tomando un sorbo de café.

 **\- Bien, terminare de convencerte entonces –** tomando una cucharada del pastel se levantó un poco e inclinándose al frente le ofreció el bocado con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Atsushi parpadeo un par de veces ante el gesto, ¿En serio estaba pasando aquello? En su vida jamás creyó que sería participe de un acto similar. Levantándose, tomo con suavidad la muñeca del menor y procedió a probar el postre, disfrutando del dulzor cerro sus ojos un instante, grabando a la par en su memoria el gesto de su novio al ofrecerle probar.

Por su lado, Karamatsu tenía su rostro totalmente rojo, su novio no le soltaba y parecía tomarse su tiempo en disfrutar el pastel, aquella escena había atraído la atención de otros comensales y algunas meseras que parecían emocionadas por lo que veían.

 **\- ¿S-si quieres una rebanada? –** pregunto nervioso.

 **\- No es necesario –** por fin libero al otro y regreso a su lugar **– me basta con lo que tú me des –**

Karamatsu se sonrojo aún más y no atino que responder, solamente volvió a sentarse sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Continuaron su cita yendo de un lado a otro y al final terminaron en un cine disfrutando de una película de acción.

En la sala se hallaban pocas personas, la mayoría eran parejas que parecían estar ahí más para flirtear que prestar atención a la pantalla; Atsushi, que había notado aquello desde el principio pensó que era un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero _"¿Pagaron por entrar y no piensan ver la película?"_

El mayor estaba por compartir el pensamiento con su novio, pero se mantuvo en silencio cuando Karamatsu se recargo en su hombro repentinamente.

 **\- Atsushi… -** murmuro el menor sin despegarse del otro **\- ¿Qué te parece si compramos unas cervezas y nos vamos a casa? –**

El mayor quedo sorprendido ante la propuesta.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En cuanto llegaron al departamento no tardaron en dirigirse a la recamara, Karamatsu ya tenía una lata abierta en mano y no dudo en terminársela en tiempo record mientras el mayor comenzaba a desvestirse.

 **\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Karamatsu? –** cuestiono Atsushi entre rápidos besos al otro. Ansioso pero a la vez inseguro de la inesperada propuesta de su novio.

 **\- Sí, por favor… -** respondió entre suspiros.

Atsushi no necesito más que esa aprobación para proseguir, después de todo, sólo había estado con Kara una vez y se encontraba deseoso de volver a hacerlo.

Entre caricias, besos y jadeos los amantes se entregaron a la pasión lo restaba de aquel día.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la tarde, Choromatsu era el único en casa, sus padres se hallaban de compras, los menores habían salido a sus actividades habituales y el mayor simplemente no daba señales de vida.

El tercer hermano estaba viendo televisión despreocupadamente cuando escucho la puerta siendo abierta, aguardo a que quien hubiese llegado anunciara su entrada, pero no escucho más que unos pasos en la escalera; curioso se asomó para encontrar a Osomatsu que continuaba subiendo.

 **\- Vaya, hasta que apareces –** mencionó el tercero cruzándose de brazos.

EL mayor se detuvo un momento, sin decir nada continuo su andar en dirección al baño.

Choromatsu, ofendido por ser ignorado no dudo en seguirle.

Golpeo un par de veces la puerta **\- ¿En dónde diablos estabas? –**

 **\- No fastidies Choromatsu –** contesto tajante el mayor.

 **\- El único que fastidia eres tú, siempre causando problemas al resto, hoy perdí tiempo valioso yendo a buscarte con Karamatsu niisan solamente para que me dijera que te habías desaparecido en la madrugada –** aguardo a escuchar respuesta del mayor, pero al no obtenerla prosiguió **– también tienes suerte de que nuestros padres no se dieran cuenta de tu ausencia, se hubiesen preocupado en demasía sino fuera porque Jyushimatsu sabe imitarte a la perfección –** rechisto molesto **– debes muchas disculpas, en especial a Karamatsu niisan, no me quiso dar detalles de su discusión pero apuesto a que toda culpa es tuya –**

El silencio que mantenía el mayor aumentaba el enojo en su hermano. Choromatsu estaba por gritarle nuevamente cuando escucho un fuerte golpe al interior del baño.

 **\- ¿Osomatsu niisan? –** sin dudar tomo la perilla y abrió de golpe para hallar a su hermano tendido en el suelo **\- ¡Osomatsu niisan! –** Corrió hasta el mayor, se hinco y noto de inmediato que el otro tenía su rostro muy rojo, además de una leve hinchazón en la mejilla izquierda y varios rasguños por el rostro **– Estas ardiendo, ¿En serio andabas fuera en este estado? –** cuestiono más para sí mismo **– demonios, estas hecho un asco –** menciono con una mueca de desagrado al notar que tenía una mancha de vomito en la camisa y lodo por el resto de la ropa **\- ¿En dónde estuviste? –** murmuro lo último con preocupación.

Choromatsu tenía demasiadas incógnitas en su mente ¿Qué ocurrió entre los dos mayores? ¿En dónde estuvo Osomatsu por tantas horas? ¿Por qué regreso en tan deplorable estado? Eso y más se preguntaba, y ahora, sin el resto de los hermanos en casa tendría que hacerse cargo del mayor él solo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	23. Chapter 23

Choromatsu se encontraba en el dormitorio, hincado a un lado de Osomatsu le observaba dormir; el tercer hermano se había ingeniado la manera de cambiar al mayor y colocarle el pijama, curo las heridas de su rostro y mantenía un paño húmedo sobre su frente. Su hermano mayor era un idiota, no dejaba de pensar en aquello.

Pasaron algunas horas y nadie parecía tener intención de regresar a casa, como si el destino quisiera que solo los mayores se encontraran en aquel lugar.

Osomatsu abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, náuseas y un amargo sabor en la boca. Con calma se fue sentando, en el acto el paño de su frente aterrizo sobre sus piernas; fue en ese momento que logro descifrar que se encontraba en su habitación. Apenas y tenía algunas breves escenas en su memoria sobre lo ocurrido, un callejón, ¿Un gato? ¿Ichimatsu? No, en definitiva era un simple gato, además de ello podía ver a una lida chica, luego a unos tipos y…

 **\- ¿Qué ocurrió? –** murmuró confundido al mirar a su alrededor.

 **\- Lo mismo quisiera saber –**

La voz del tercero le tomó por sorpresa, Choromatsu se encontraba ingresando en la habitación.

 **\- ¿Y bien? ¿En dónde estuviste? –** Se hinco a su lado con un vaso de agua entre manos.

Osomatsu estiro una mano para sujetar el vaso, pero este le fue negado de inmediato.

 **\- Primero responde –**

 **\- No seas cruel, tengo sed –**

 **\- Y yo quiero respuestas –** respondió de manera fría alejando el vaso.

El mayor rechisto con molestia y giro el rostro **– Ya no quiero nada –** volvió a recostarse y se cubrió por completo.

 **\- Deja de comportarte así, ¿Sabes cuánto se hubieran preocupado el resto de haberte visto llegar en tal condición? –** dejo el vaso a un lado y se cruzó de brazos **– tienes suerte de que fuera yo quien te encontró, en verdad eres un desastre –**

 **\- No empecemos de nuevo –** murmuro con fastidio **– lo que haga no te concierne –**

 **\- Que descaro el tuyo, deberías agradecerme lo que hice por ti, bien pude dejarte en el suelo del baño cubierto de quien sabe cuanta cosa –**

 **\- ¿Quieres que agradezca?, bien –** se destapo y le miro fijamente **\- gracias benevolente dios de las pajas por rescatarme de mi inmundicia, ¿Contento? –** se levantó de golpe, arrepintiéndose de su acción al instante de sentir un mareo, sujeto su cabeza como si de esa forma la habitación fuese a dejar de dar vueltas.

Choromatsu se apresuró a ponerse de pie y sujetarlo por el costado - ¿Estas bien? –

 **\- …supongo que es lo que merezco –** murmuro con una sonrisa triste, respuesta que hizo al otro mirarle confundido **– pobre de ustedes, tienen a un pésimo hermano mayor –** ahora que lo notaba, tal vez la habitación estaba fija y era él quien daba vueltas, a este paso le daría nauseas.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? –** Cuestiono el menor preocupado por lo que estaba escuchando **\- ¿Es por tu pelea con Karamatsu niisan? –**

Y ahí estaba, lo que Osomatsu estuvo evitando inconscientemente por largo rato; el nombre del segundo hermano le hizo sentir como si acabase de recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago, a nada estuvo de querer vomitar.

 **\- Lo siento… -** murmuro bajando el rostro **– de verdad lo siento… -** en su mente podía ver la escena en que atacaba a su hermano menor, el miedo en sus ojos y el llanto era algo que jamás olvidaría **– perdóname… -** en voz baja menciono por ultimo antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

Choromatsu logro sujetarlo y recostarlo nuevamente, su idiota hermano mayor seguía con la fiebre alta, razón para adjudicarle el extraño comportamiento; sin embargo, al tercer hermano se le formo un nudo en la garganta al notar las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían formado en el mayor, realmente parecía sufrir.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu despertó con cierta molestia reflejada en su rostro por los insistentes golpes a la puerta. Observó el espacio vacío a su lado, apenas recordando a Atsushi despidiéndose para ir a trabajar. Sujeto su cabeza resintiendo el haber bebido tanto el día anterior, los golpes a la puerta aumentaban el dolor. Su novio le había dejado un cambio de ropa en la orilla de la cama, notó así que se encontraba desnudo, tras vestirse, se levantó con cierta dificultad, agradecía tener las muletas ya que además del yeso, con el dolor en la cadera no hubiese podido estar de pie por sí solo. Vistiendo un pantalón negro y una camiseta azul se encaminó a paso lento hasta la entrada. Sin duda abrió la puerta y se mantuvo observando con sorpresa al chico frente a él.

 **\- Ya era hora –** hablo con molestia el menor de los Matsuno **\- ¿Sabes cuánto llevo aquí esperando? Estaba a nada de derribar la puerta –** sin esperar invitación se adentró en el departamento. Karamatsu tardo un momento en cerrar la puerta y seguir a su hermano hasta el sillón.

 **\- ¿Está todo bien en casa? –** cuestiono el mayor preocupado.

 **\- Todo bien –** respondió Todomatsu logrando que el mayor suspirara aliviado.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre entonces? –** tomo lugar junto al menor.

 **\- Nada realmente, sólo quería estar un rato sin los fastidiosos de nuestros hermanos –**

 **\- Ya entiendo –** sonrió de manera pretenciosa **– extrañabas a tu fabuloso hermano mayor –**

 **\- No extrañaba el dolor en definitiva –** respondió desviando la mirada **– por cierto, ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Osomatsu niisan? –** regreso la vista al mayor.

Karamatsu perdió la pose ante la pregunta y sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta **\- ¿Por…? –** Trago pesado **\- ¿Por qué preguntas? –**

 **\- Osomatsu niisan se ha comportado de forma muy extraña e inclusive nos está ignorando –**

 **\- Él… -** oprimió la tela de su pantalón ligeramente nervioso **–… discutimos –** finalizo con un pesado suspiro.

 **\- Son unos idiotas –** exclamo con total calma el menor **– siempre he dicho que todos son unos sinvergüenzas, pero, tratándose de ti y Osomatsu niisan son torpes emocionalmente, tienen la pésima costumbre de cerrarse y guardarse todo –** Karamatsu le observaba con atención **– si no quieren hablar con nosotros, o en tu caso con Atsushi, es válido, pero en definitiva necesitan arreglarlo entre ustedes –**

Karamatsu bajo la mirada lentamente, analizando lo dicho por su hermanito, _¿Hablar? ¿Realmente podría hacerlo?_ De tan sólo pensarlo comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

 **\- ¿Niisan? –** El llamado del menor le saco del breve trance **– ya que no podemos salir por tu pierna, ¿Qué tal ver una película? –** sonrió de manera dulce.

El mayor sonrió levemente, agradecido de que Totty no insistiera con el tema **– claro, preparare palomitas –** tomo las muletas y se encamino a la cocina.

En cuanto el mayor desapareció de su vista, Todomatsu saco su celular y en un breve mensaje aviso a Atsushi que Karamatsu se encontraba bien.

Un rato después los hermanos disfrutaban una película de comedia con un tazón de palomitas. A poco de terminar Todomatsu se levantó de un brinco **– lo siento Karamatsu niisan, ¿Puedo hacer uso del baño? –**

 **\- Por supuesto, por el pasillo, la puerta del lado izquierdo –** respondió mientras pausaba la película.

Todomatsu asintió y se apresuró al cuarto, estando dentro tomo su celular y respondió a la insistente llamada.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –**

 _ **/ - ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Llevo rato marcando, ¿Vendrás a comer? - /**_

 **\- Choromatsu niisan, te dije que saldría –**

 _ **/ - Bien, sólo quería confirmar para avisarle a mamá… ¿Sigues en casa de Karamatsu niisan? - /**_

 **\- Así es… ¿Y Osomatsu niisan? –**

 _ **/ - No ha regresado desde que salió en la mañana - /**_

 **\- … ya veo, bien, regresare más tarde –**

Tras la despedida regreso a la sala con el mayor. Todomatsu se abstuvo de comentar la ausencia del mayor en casa y la clara preocupación de los hermanos. Disfrutaría un poco más la compañía de Karamatsu.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Horas más tarde, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu tenían listas sus cosas necesarias para ir a los baños termales; estaban en espera de que Todomatsu llegara, el menor había pedido que no se fueran sin él.

La puerta se abrió y Totty apareció ligeramente agitado **– Siento la demora, por un momento pensé que se irían –**

 **\- Otro poco y si –** respondió el mayor malhumorado.

Jyushimatsu le entrego sus pertenencias al menor.

 **\- ¿Y Osomatsu niisan? –** pregunto el más joven al pasear la mirada entre sus hermanos.

Antes de obtener una respuesta el nombrado apareció en el marco.

 **\- Al fin te apareces –** Choromatsu no tardo en reclamar **– Ya nos vamos, ¿Nos alcanzas allá? –**

 **\- No, vayan ustedes –** contesto de forma seca y avanzo hasta las escaleras.

 **\- No me sorprende –** Totty menciono con molestia **– últimamente parece que somos una molestia para ti –**

 **\- ¿Tienes un problema conmigo? –** Osomatsu ladeo un poco el rostro para mirarle.

 **\- Sí, estoy harto de tu actitud, ¿Crees que ignorándonos resolverás todo? –** Recordando al segundo hermano no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, pese a las miradas insistentes del resto **– con razón Karamatsu niisan no quiere ni hablar de ti –**

El mayor se giró de forma abrupta y sujeto con fuerza a Todomatsu por la ropa.

 **\- Cállate –** murmuro el de rojo oprimiendo la mandíbula con ira **– no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más –**

El menor no titubeo ante aquello **– compórtate entonces como un hombre y resuelve la estupidez que has hecho –**

Lo siguiente ocurrió deprisa, el puño del mayor al levantarse y en dirección al rostro de Todomatsu dejo congelados a dos de los hermanos.

Los tres menores observaron impactados a los mayores; ambos habían impactado en la mejilla contraria al mismo tiempo, manteniéndose en aquella pose por unos segundos, Osomatsu cayó sobre el primer escalón mientras Choromatsu era atrapado por Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu.

 **\- Deja de ser un estúpido –** murmuro el tercero **– no descargues tu ira con los menores, compórtate como el supuesto hermano mayor que eres –** coloco una mano en su mejilla comenzando a sentir el ardor en su piel.

Osomatsu no dijo nada, se levantó y sin dirigirles una sola mirada subió en dirección a la recamara.

Los más jóvenes intercambiaban miradas preocupados.

 **\- Choro-… -**

 **\- Vámonos –** el mayor interrumpió a Totty y tras la orden simplemente obedecieron.

Mientras tanto, Osomatsu se deslizo al suelo en cuanto cruzo la puerta mirando hacia el techo sonreía levemente.

 **\- Mierda… Choromatsu sonó igual a ti –** murmuro con un sentimiento agridulce al recordar al segundo hermano cuando defendía a los menores **– soy un imbécil… lo siento Karamatsu –** cubrió sus ojos con una mano en un intento de evitar el llanto **– lo arreglare… juro que lo hare –**

El mayor se quedó en esa posición lamentándose y pidiendo perdón a la nada.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu coloco un plato frente a Atsushi, su novio recién había llegado del trabajo **\- ¿Está todo bien?** – le pregunto al notarlo distraído.

 **\- ¿Eh? Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? –**

 **\- Te hablaba de Totty, pero pareces perdido, ¿Estás cansado? –**

Atsushi sonrió ante la preocupación que el otro mostraba **– No, sólo… pensaba en algo importante –**

 **\- Ya veo, los negocios deben ser importantes si no puedes apartar el pensamiento de ellos –** comento mientras tomaba lugar frente al otro.

 **\- De hecho mis pensamientos tienen que ver contigo –**

Aquel comentario tomo por sorpresa al menor que se sonrojo de golpe dejándole sin palabras.

 **\- Karamatsu, quiero presentarme formalmente con tus padres –**

– **Yo, tú… ellos –** no lograba ligar una oración coherente.

 **\- Mañana saldré un poco más temprano, me gustaría invitarles a cenar –**

El joven Matsuno podría jurar que moriría por un infarto o algo similar ¿Era broma? ¿Decirles a sus padres de su relación?

La seguridad en la mirada de Atsushi no le permitió negarse.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	24. Chapter 24

Al día siguiente de la petición de Atsushi, Karamatsu salió temprano en dirección a casa de su familia, conociendo la rutina del lugar llego en el momento justo en el que sólo su madre se encontraba despierta, lista para preparar el desayuno.

Matsuyo se encontraba contenta por la visita de su hijo, quien no perdió tiempo en ofrecer su ayuda para preparar los alimentos. A ella no le sorprendió ver a su hijo con muletas, al parecer él seguía accidentándose.

 **\- ¿Y cómo te va? –** cuestiono la mujer con una sonrisa.

 **\- Bien, muy bien –** sonrió ampliamente en cuanto la imagen de Atsushi pasó por su mente.

 **\- Me alegra escucharlo, te ves muy contento, dime, ¿Cuándo conoceré a la chica? –**

La pregunta provoco que Karamatsu dejara caer un plato, de inmediato se hinco para levantar los pedazos **– L-lo siento, te comprare otro, te comprare una docena –** hablo apresurado sin levantar la vista.

Matsuyo sonrió y se agacho junto a su hijo, levanto un par de trozos del suelo **– no te preocupes –** comento suavemente.

Karamatsu retiro las piezas rotas de las manos de su madre, sujetando con una mano los pedazos contra su cuerpo uso la mano libre para sostenerse de la muleta y poder levantarse, su madre le sujeto con cuidado de la cintura para ayudarle.

El sextillizo tiro el plato roto y se quedó de pie frente al bote de basura **– Mamá… -** le llamo sin girarse, seguro de que ella le prestaba atención **– yo, yo quería presentarles a alguien, pero… tal vez, no será lo que esperan –** sentía el sudor comenzando a brotar de sus manos ante el nerviosismo. Él no había planeado contarle a otros sobre su relación, no era que quisiera esconderlo, pero simplemente sus hermanos lo sabían y eso le parecía suficiente, hasta ahora.

 **\- Karamatsu… -** el nombrado seguía negándose a girar siquiera el rostro **– si esa persona te hace feliz, es lo único que importa –** regreso su atención a la estufa.

Kara respiro profundamente y sonrió, se acercó donde ella para continuar ayudándole **– gracias –** pronuncio para después inclinarse y depositar un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

Matsuyo termino antes de preparar el desayuno gracias a la ayuda extra; su hijo le indico el plan de la cena para esa noche y ella acepto gustosa mientras recibía una hoja con la dirección del lugar.

 **\- ¿No te quedaras a desayunar? Seguramente tus hermanos estarán felices de verte –**

 **\- Eh, no, tengo algunas cosas de hacer, de hecho… ¿Podrías mantener lo de la cena en secreto? –** Mordió levemente su labio inferior, temiendo que su madre se negara o cuestionara las razones de tal petición; pero ella simplemente asintió **– gracias –** respondió aliviado.

La madre de los sextillizos despidió a su segundo hijo desde la puerta, observándolo subir a un taxi y alejarse.

 **\- ¿Mamá? –**

La voz hizo que la mujer se girase para entrar a la casa; Osomatsu bajaba con calma las escaleras.

 **\- Buenos días hijo –** saludo ella avanzando a la cocina.

 **\- ¿Qué hacías en la puerta? –** el mayor le siguió a la par que paseaba su vista por los humeantes platillos.

 **\- Nada –** respondió con simpleza **– es un milagro verte levantado antes que el resto** – comento divertida y dando fin al tema anterior.

 **\- Tenía hambre –** murmuro mientras robaba un bocado aprovechando la breve distracción de su madre; tras hacerlo se quedó quieto observando el platillo **– Mamá… -**

 **\- ¿Si? –**

 **\- ¿Tú preparaste esto? –**

La mujer le miro con curiosidad **\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –**

 **\- Esto, sabe algo diferente –** respondió con un extraño sentimiento, había algo nostálgico en aquel sabor.

Matsuyo no dijo nada más, de igual forma parecía que no importaba que ella diese explicación alguna, Osomatsu ya estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu aguardaba sentado frente a una pequeña mesa, Atsushi se había retirado para atender una llamada del trabajo. No podía evitar sentirse ligeramente nervioso en espera de que sus padres aparecieran, paso sus manos sobre el pantalón negro, cuidando que no hubiese arruga alguna; una camisa azul complementaba su atuendo, la ropa era nueva, recién comprada por su novio.

Inhalo profundamente esperando tranquilizarse, la calma le duro unos segundos en cuanto logro distinguir la voz de su padre a la entrada del lugar, no tardaron en ser guiados hasta su mesa, el sextillizo alzo la mano tímidamente haciendo el ademán de levantarse, con una seña su madre le indico que no era necesario.

 **\- Este es un lugar hermoso –** menciono Matsuyo mientras tomaba lugar frente a su hijo.

 **\- Muy elegante –** afirmo el padre al sentarse.

 **\- S-sí, este lugar es, lindo –** respondió nervioso mirando en todas direcciones, aguardando ver a Atsushi.

 **\- Debe estar yéndote muy bien en tu trabajo para costear algo así –** Matsuzo parecía orgulloso al hablar **– me sorprendió cuando mamá dijo que nos querías presentar a alguien –**

Karamatsu enrojeció levemente ante el comentario, de inicio quien pagaba aquello era Atsushi **– no tardara, está atendiendo una llamada –** se decidió a evitar el tema del trabajo.

 **\- Ya quiero conocerla –** menciono emocionada la mujer.

 **\- Pensamos que Choromatsu sería el primero en darnos nietos, pero al parecer podrías ganarle –** Matsuzo rio levemente ante su comentario.

Kara trago pesado y paso una mano por su cuello **– Sobre eso… -** buscaba las palabras adecuadas para darles la noticia a sus padres, pero antes de ello, el integrante faltante apareció.

 **\- Lamento la demora –** Atsushi apareció junto a Matsuzo, sonriendo con seguridad **– me alegra verlos nuevamente –** vestía un traje gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo tono azul que la camisa de Karamatsu.

Los padres le miraron sin expresión alguna, acto que puso más nervioso a Karamatsu.

 **\- Oh, pero si es el amigo de Todomatsu –** el padre tardo un momento en reconocerlo, sonriendo al recordar de quien se trataba **– que gusto muchacho, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –** pregunto de manera amistosa mientras su esposa se mantenía en silencio, observando fijamente a su hijo quien a su vez miraba atento a Atsushi.

 **\- Muy bien señor Matsuno, gracias por preguntar –** tomo lugar junto a Karamatsu, confundiendo un poco al hombre frente a él.

 **\- Karamatsu… -** Matsuyo por fin hablo en un tono monótono, no despegaba la vista de su hijo **\- ¿Él? –** Karamatsu asintió lentamente **\- ¿Así que tú? –** otra afirmación de parte de Karamatsu **– A esto te referías en la mañana, ¿No? –** el menor esquivo la mirada, apenas y pronunciando un bajo _"sí"_

Los otros dos personajes ante la mesa les observaban curiosos, sin comprender la totalidad de aquella conversación entre madre e hijo.

Matsuyo suspiro sin decir más.

 **\- Bueno… -** Atsushi hablo en un intento de romper el momento incomodo **– me da gusto que aceptaran la invitación, les encantara la comida de este lugar –**

Matsuzo paseo la vista entre Atsushi y Karamatsu, conectando lo recién dicho y logrando así unir las piezas en su mente **– Un momento… -** miro severamente a su hijo **\- ¡¿Eres gay?! –** elevo la voz a la par que golpeaba la mesa y se colocaba de pie. Tal acción provoco que los comensales y algunos trabajadores no dudaran en observar con atención la escena. Karamatsu bajo la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado.

Atsushi aclaro su garganta con una clara intención de que de Matsuzo le mirase **– Por favor, no levante la voz –** solicito con seriedad.

El hombre estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero la suave mano de su esposa sobre su brazo le detuvo, con un murmullo inentendible volvió a sentarse.

Los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio, el tiempo suficiente para que los mirones perdieran interés en el asunto.

 **\- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –** un mesero se acercó con una leve sonrisa.

 **\- Por favor –** Atsushi indico con una seña para que los padres fueran atendidos primero. Los mayores intercambiaron miradas un momento para después levantar cada uno el menú y considerar lo que pedirían.

Mientras tanto, Atsushi poso su mano sobre la de Kara, causando que el menor le sonriera dulcemente.

La cena transcurrió en total silencio, la incomodidad era sobrellevada por el joven Matsuno mientras tuviera a su novio junto a él sonriéndole ocasionalmente y transmitiéndole seguridad.

Poco antes de terminar la velada Atsushi se animó a **hablar – Los invite hoy para hacer las cosas de forma correcta –** menciono con seguridad mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de Kara por debajo de la mesa **– realmente me gusta su hijo y no quería que pareciera que nos estábamos escondiendo –**

 **\- Yo… -** Karamatsu trago pesado ates de continuar, el silencio de sus padres le estaba **torturando – yo quería contarles de él, pero, no hallaba el momento, Atsushi realmente es un gran chico –** sintió su rostro arder ante su declaración.

 **\- Esto es… repentino –** comento Matsuyo acomodando ligeramente sus lentes **– hubiese sido bueno que conversáramos antes –**

El de camisa azul pudo sentir una ligera opresión en su pecho.

 **\- ¿Todomatsu sabe que sales con su amigo? –** el padre cuestiono enarcando una ceja.

 **\- Él está al tanto de ello –** respondió Atsushi **– de hecho, todos sus hermanos lo saben, por ello quería verles personalmente y aclarar lo de nuestra relación –**

 **\- ¿Y tus hermanos lo aprueban? –** continuo interrogando Matsuzo.

Ante la cuestión Karamatsu se tensó y no pudo evitar oprimir sus labios, de forma inconsciente se negaba a responder, sabiendo que el mayor no estaba de acuerdo.

 **\- Con todo respeto –** Atsushi nuevamente tomo la palabra **– no considero necesaria la aprobación de nadie para que Karamatsu pueda ser feliz –** pese a la sonrisa leve y el tono calmado, se notaba el descontento en el trajeado. Atsushi era una persona fría y calculadora para los negocios, carente de emociones para muchos; sin embargo, ninguno de sus conocidos le reconocería ahora, inclusive él desconocía ese lado suyo, pero la aparente insistencia de la familia de su novio por arruinarle todo tipo de dicha comenzaba a cansarle.

Tras un suspiro Matsuyo respondió **– No lo entenderías, ellos son sextillizos y han sido muy unidos desde su niñez, el vínculo que tienen es muy fuerte –**

" _Otra vez lo de ser sextillizos"_ pensó con molestia Atsushi al recordar palabras similares dichas por Totty; se encontraba listo para responder lo primero que le venía en mente, pero fue interrumpido por su novio.

 **\- Papá, mamá, lamento mucho si la noticia les toma por sorpresa, pero no dejare que nadie me diga que sentir, Atsushi es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, sin importar las circunstancias estoy muy agradecido de haberlo conocido –**

La respuesta segura y sin titubeo del Matsuno impresiono a los tres presentes; mientras el corazón del mismo latía a toda prisa.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu suspiraba ocasionalmente, divagando en su mente observaba con pesar por la ventana; al final sus padres no dieron indicio alguno de aprobar la relación, aunque tampoco los condenaron por ello, hicieron comentarios sobre una posible etapa o que ambos sólo estaban experimentando. No estaba seguro si lo hecho funciono de alguna manera.

Atsushi dedicaba miradas con discreción, intentando leer a su compañero.

 **\- Debería poder preguntarte algo más inteligente, pero no se me ocurre nada más, ¿Estas bien? –** el castaño frunció un poco el ceño, realmente hubiese querido tener mejores palabras para ayudar a su novio.

El otro sonrió por inercia **– Lo estoy –** mantuvo el gesto al girar y observarlo **– Gracias por todo –**

El mayor imito la sonrisa y simplemente asintió, el ambiente en el auto parecía haberse relajado.

No tardaron en llegar al departamento, cansados, no dudaron en simplemente cambiarse y recostarse; tras un momento Karamatsu abrazo por la espalda al mayor, aquella era una costumbre que había comenzado a adquirir pero que sólo llevaba a cabo cuando estaba seguro de que Atsushi ya estaba dormido.

 **\- Karamatsu… -** murmuro el castaño asustando al otro, a nada de que el abrazo fuese deshecho se apresuró a tomar la mano del menor y sostenerla contra su vientre **– está bien, quédate así –** hablo conteniendo la risa al imaginar el rostro de su pareja.

Por su parte, Karamatsu no dijo nada, mantuvo su rostro totalmente rojo pegado a la espalda del otro, avergonzado de haber sido descubierto.

 **\- Yo… -** Atsushi oprimió la mano de Kara antes de proseguir **– quería decirte algo importante, algo del trabajo –**

Ante lo mencionado obtuvo la total atención del otro quien ligeramente se enderezo en busca de observar sus expresiones **\- ¿Ocurrió algo malo? –** no tardo en preguntar mientras volvía a recostarse, la oscuridad en la habitación no le permitía ver más allá de lo que deseaba.

 **\- No exactamente, de hecho, ha surgido un convenio que asegura ganancias a la empresa de cifras millonarias –**

 **\- ¡** _ **Great**_ **! Es una gran noticia –** en contadas ocasiones Karamatsu no se percataba de que usaba alguna frase o palabra en inglés, era un costumbre que no parecía desaparecer.

 **\- Lo es, pero, para cerrar el trato requieren que esté presente directamente en las negociaciones y un tiempo más para supervisar –**

 **\- ¿Trabajaras horas extras? –** pregunto con un deje de tristeza al pensar que pasarían menos tiempo juntos.

Atsushi se giró sin soltar la mano del menor, acomodándose para poder mirarlo a los ojos **– el convenio se hará en Inglaterra –**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	25. Chapter 25

Choromatsu, vistiendo un pantalón café, zapatos negros y camisa verde, aguardaba frente a una cafetería observando ocasionalmente a su alrededor. El tercer hermano se había visto obligado a cumplir con la dichosa cita que lo libraría de un problema con el hospital, por lo que ahora estaba en espera del enfermero.

Suspiro cansado, los últimos días habían sido un desastre, las peleas con Osomatsu iban en aumento y no había tenido contacto con Karamatsu desde la última visita al departamento de Atsushi; sumado a ello, su madre le conto sobre la cena de hace un par de noches, al parecer sus padres se encontraban algo renuentes a aceptar la relación.

 **\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –**

Choromatsu se giró a dónde provino la voz; tres sujetos se acercaron lentamente **\- ¿Cómo has estado amigo? –** cuestión uno de ellos mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del Matsuno. Pantalón negro, camiseta blanca y una camisa a cuadros rojo con negro sin abotonar era lo que vestía el desconocido, sumado al cabello decolorado a un intento de rubio parecía ser un pandillero.

El tercer hermano les miro confundido **– Creo que hay un error –** intento aclarar pero fue ignorado mientras comenzaban a alejarlo de la cafetería. Choromatsu tardo en percatarse de que era llevado hasta un callejón, sin tiempo a reaccionar fue empujado al interior, quedando sobre el sucio suelo. Reprimió un quejido.

 **\- Seguramente creíste que no volveríamos a vernos, ¿Cierto? –** el mismo tipo de camisa roja se posicionó frente a él, inclinándose un poco y sonriendo con burla.

 **\- Este bastardo nos las pagara –** comento con fastidio otro de los sujetos; este traía un desgastado pantalón de mezclilla azul, camiseta negra, sudadera roja y el cabello teñido de anaranjado.

 **\- Deberíamos romper lentamente cada uno de sus huesos –** opino el ultimo integrante que traía un pantalón negro, sudadera gris, cubre bocas negro y un mechón rubio en el lado derecho de su cabello originalmente castaño.

 **\- Me están confundiendo –** aseguro el de verde con el tono más seguro que pudo.

 **\- ¿Piensas que somos idiotas? –** cuestiono el rubio quien parecía ser el líder. Choromatsu logro abstenerse de responder aquello, no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía **– intenta ahora vencernos, esa vez sólo nos tomaste por sorpresa –**

 **\- ¿Creíste que era buena idea jugar al héroe? –** El de sudadera gris dio un par de pasos hasta quedar al costado del nini y no dudo en propinar una patada en la pierna de Choromatsu, quien retrocedió un poco ante la agresión.

 **\- Les aseguro que están en un error –** Choromatsu se levantó con cautela, intentado mantener la distancia.

 **\- Es difícil olvidar tu rostro, aunque ahora no pareces tan ebrio, al menos no estas vomitando por doquier –** ante el comentario del líder los otros dos comenzaron a reír.

Choromatsu frunció ligeramente el ceño, la imagen de Osomatsu paso por su mente, recordando de inmediato la noche que se desmayó en el baño, _¿Acaso era sólo una gran coincidencia?_

 **\- Demasiada charla, a lo nuestro –** ordeno el líder mientras los otros dos obedecían comenzando a acercarse al nini.

Choromatsu se colocó a la defensiva, su probabilidad de ganarle a esos tres era mínima, pero igual debía intentarlo.

 **\- ¡Oh, aquí estas! –** La voz de una persona más en el callejón atrajo las miradas a la entrada, un joven rubio sonreía ampliamente, ajeno totalmente al escenario **– Choro~ te estaba esperando en la cafetería, ¿Qué haces aquí? –**

El joven Matsuno aprovecho la distracción y le propino una patada al líder directamente en el estómago. Sin tiempo que perder corrió hasta el enfermero y lo tomo de la muñeca llevándole lejos lo más rápido posible.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron agotados a mitad de un centro comercial.

 **\- Esta no es la idea que tenia de una cita –** se quejó el enfermero con un puchero.

 **\- Lo siento –** inhalo hondo el nini intentando regular su respiración.

 **\- ¿Quiénes eran los tipos del callejón? –** cuestiono el rubio mientras se encaminaba con calma a la banca más cercana.

 **\- Ellos… debieron confundirme con alguien más –** respondió mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, le hubiese gustado averiguar un poco más. Se acercó al otro y tomo lugar a su lado.

 **\- Bueno, resuelto eso, ¿Te apetece que sigamos con lo nuestro? –** el enfermero paso su brazo por los hombros del menor, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

 **\- ¡E-espera! –** Se apartó de inmediato **– Sólo iríamos a comer algo, ese era el trato –** frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

 **\- Yo nunca dije otra cosa, a menos que tú tengas otro plan –** movió las cejas de forma sugerente. Choromatsu enrojeció de golpe y podría jurar que su rostro se derretiría con tan repentino calor.

 **\- Vayamos a comer y terminemos con esto –** se giró Choromatsu mientras murmuraba algunas maldiciones.

Un momento después el par de jóvenes se encontraban disfrutando sus alimentos en un pequeño restaurante.

 **\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue Kara chan? –**

 **\- Karamatsu –** recalco el nombre molesto de que el otro se adjudicara tanta familiaridad **– él está mejor, gracias –**

 **\- ¿Y sigue saliendo con el trajeado? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Atsushi? Sí, hasta donde yo sé –** respondió extrañado por la pregunta.

 **\- Que pena~ esperaba tener una oportunidad –**

 **\- ¿Es broma? –** Cuestiono ofendido **\- ¿Acaso esta cita era sólo un pretexto para acercarte a mi hermano? –**

El enfermero rio ligeramente **– Sólo estaba bromeando, no te pongas celoso Choro chan~** \- le guiño un ojo provocando un nuevo sonrojo.

 **\- ¡¿Q-quién demonios esta celoso?! ¡Y no me digas así! –**

 **\- Oh vaya, no me equivoque, en verdad eres muy lindo –** coloco las manos en la mesa y se inclinó un poco al frente **– debí pedir algo más que una cita –**

Sin darle tiempo a Choromatsu de responder, tomó el menú que reposaba a un lado y usándolo para cubrir a ambos no dudo en plantarle un beso al nini.

El tercer hermano reacciono de la forma usual de los sextillizos, salió corriendo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Choromatsu llego totalmente agitado a su hogar, tan solo cruzar la puerta se permitió desplomarse cerca de las escaleras. Estaba agotado; en el camino tropezó un par de veces.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y él suspiro con fastidio, habiendo notado la ausencia de zapatos a la entrada supo que era el único en casa; con pesadez se levantó para tomar la bocina.

 **\- Residencia Matsuno –**

 _ **/ - ¡Choromatsu! Me alegra que seas tú quien responde - /**_

 **\- ¿Karamatsu niisan? ¿Ocurre algo? –**

 _ **/ - Es sólo que… ¿Podrías venir? O si es muy complicado, quizá, ¿Podríamos vernos en algún lado? - /**_

Choromatsu medito la petición, al parecer su hermano tenía algo importante de que hablar, ¿Por qué otra razón le pediría ir? De hecho, ni siquiera había preguntado por el resto de la familia **– Voy para allá –** respondió sin dudar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Osomatsu se hallaba en el puente sobre el río, aquel lugar en que su hermano menor solía pasar el tiempo en busca de sus _Karamatsu Girls,_ no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante el pensamiento de que sus _"innumerables fans"_ estarían con el corazón roto de saber que el chico doloroso ya tenía a alguien en su vida; tan rápido como apareció la sonrisa la misma desapareció, vaya que era un idiota, ahora se había vuelto a deprimir. Tras una maldición se decidió a sacar un cigarrillo, al menos así podría fingir que solo exhalaba el humo y no que se trataban de suspiros encubriendo sus deprimentes pensamientos.

 **\- ¡Choro chan!~ -**

El canturreo meloso llegó hasta el mayor de los ninis junto a un efusivo abrazo; confundido parpadeó varias veces antes de empujar al sujeto que además de invadir su espacio personal provoco que tirase su cigarro.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios pretendes? –** se quejó el de polera roja al instante.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿No eres Choro? Pero tampoco pareces ser Kara chan… ni el chico fuerte… -** ladeo el rostro intentado recordar a otro hermano.

 **\- Mi nombre es Osomatsu, soy el mayor, ¿De dónde conoces a Choromatsu y al resto? –** metió las manos en sus bolsillos, sonriendo ligeramente aguardaba curioso por saber la identidad de aquel rubio.

 **\- ¡Oh vaya! Un cuñado nuevo –** sonrió emocionado ignorante de la mueca de desconcierto provocada en el otro **– que divertido, ya quiero conocerlos a todos –**

 **\- Sería bueno que te expliques ahora –** mantuvo un rostro serio **\- ¿Quién eres? –**

 **\- Lo siento, lo siento, no te enojes, puedes llamarme Akemi, no quiero formalidades con mi futura familia –** junto sus manos al frente y Osomatsu podría jurar que veía flores alrededor del rubio.

 **\- Bien, Akemi y a todo esto, ¿Qué relación tienes con mis hermanos? –**

 **\- Cierto, supongo que debí hablar contigo primero, ¿O quizá con tus padres? ¿Cuántos mayores son antes de Choromatsu? ¿A cuántas personas debería pedir permiso para salir con él? –** coloco el índice en sus labios, mirando a ningún punto en particular, parecía perderse en sus pensamientos.

El mayor de los sextillizos paso una mano por su cabello, aquel tipo se distraía fácilmente; al menos tenía una ligera idea de la situación, algo habría escuchado de los menores sobre el incidente con un supuesto enfermero y ese sujeto entraba en la descripción, aunque claro, el ambiente con sus hermanos no se prestaba para tener conversaciones casuales como antes. Esta era su oportunidad para conocer los detalles de lo ocurrido en el hospital.

 **\- ¿Te parece si vamos por un trago? –** propuso el nini con una gran sonrisa comenzando a caminar, el rubio no tardo en asentir, emocionado de congeniar con su futuro " _cuñado_ " lo siguió sin duda alguna.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar donde el puesto de Chibita, el dueño del lugar no reparaba mucho en la conversación de esos dos, se encontraba ocupado preparando más del oden que el joven rubio había halagado desde el primer bocado.

 **\- Ya veo, así que Jyushi rompió algunas cosas –** Osomatsu no pudo evitar reír al imaginar el desastre **– en todo caso fue tu culpa por retarlo, aunque te doy puntos por haber salido vivo –** un sorbo a su tarro y volvió a reír.

 **\- No niego que tu hermanito es fuerte, pero me tomo por sorpresa –** hizo un puchero ante la mueca burlona del otro **– pero, debo decir que valió la pena, así logre una cita con Choromatsu –** sonrió ampliamente.

 **\- ¿Por qué mi hermano? Es decir, ni siquiera lo conoces –** inquirió mientras recargaba un brazo sobre la mesa y el rostro sobre el puño.

 **\- Bueno, para eso serían las citas, quiero conocerlo –**

 **\- ¿Por qué? –**

Akemi observo un momento su bebida antes de responder **– No lo sé, es una de esas ocasiones en las que te topas con una persona y un repentino sentir te hace querer conocerle –**

 **\- Suena como simple curiosidad, ¿Estas realmente enamorado de mi hermano? –**

 **\- ¿Amor? Es muy pronto para decirlo, podría ser eso, pero para ello se necesita el tiempo para descubrirlo, dime, ¿Tú has estado seguro de amar a alguien? –**

Ante la pregunta Osomatsu se enderezo un poco perdiendo la pose relajada que había mantenido _¿Amar?_ Esa palabra le calaba en lo más profundo, _¿Qué contestar?_ Una respuesta fugaz pasaba por su mente gritando si y otra parte de él negaba a muerte aquello; _¿Cómo responder algo tan simple que ni su mente lograba aclarar?_

El silencio se mantuvo un instante, inclusive Chibita miro extrañado a su amigo, Osomatsu trago pesado y al final simplemente suspiro.

 **\- Vaya que es tarde –** el de rojo se levantó y rebusco en su bolsillo **– un gusto Akemi, conversemos en otra ocasión –** dejo un par de billetes sobre la mesa dejando sin palabras al dueño del puesto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Te vas? –** El enfermero ladeo la cabeza confundido **– bien, veámonos pronto, también quiero conocer al resto de la familia, oh, ¡Yo invitare la próxima vez! –** movió el brazo de forma efusiva para despedirse de quien simplemente siguió su camino.

Osomatsu sonreía de manera inconsciente, por alguna extraña razón hablar con el enfermero le había motivado; quizá, simplemente extrañaba estar al tanto de lo que ocurría con los menores, tal vez, sólo se trataba de un pretexto para encargarse de lo que debía desde un inicio; ahora estaba más que decidido, iba a encarar por fin a Karamatsu.

El mayor de los Matsuno continúo su andar sin ser consciente de las sombras que lo acechaban a lo lejos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ok, antes que nada, siento haber demorado tanto y agradezco a quienes continúan por aquí; me saltare las excusas así como mis maldiciones a la computadora y torpeza propia ;w;

*Akemi: "Belleza de la madrugada"

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	26. Chapter 26

El par de hermanos se encontraban en la sala de aquel departamento, uno al lado del otro.

 **\- Así que… ¿Te iras? –** cuestiono el tercer hermano observando detenidamente al mayor, intentando descifrar sus expresiones.

 **\- Tal vez, no lo he decidido por completo, primero quisiera hablarlo con nuestros padres y claro, con el resto de nuestros hermanos –** sonrió levemente.

 **\- ¿Incluyendo a Osomatsu niisan? –**

Karamatsu abrió la boca para responder, pero ni una palabra se escuchó, al contrario, oprimió los labios con fuerza y esquivo la vista.

 **\- ¿Te iras sin decirle? –** Insistió el menor **\- ¿Tanto así es el rencor que le tienes? –** pregunto con cierta molestia, _¿Qué tan fuerte habría sido aquella discusión?_ Era extraño que los mayores llevaran tanto tiempo enojados.

 **\- Yo… aun no estoy listo para verlo –** respondió mientras un dolor se acunaba en su pecho.

 **\- ¿Por qué? Entiendo que nuestro hermano mayor es un idiota, pero esto es demasiado, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen sin hablar? –**

 **\- Choromatsu, por favor, no hablemos de eso ahora –** oprimió entre sus manos la tela del pantalón, sin dirigirle aun la mirada.

 **\- La situación también es complicada en casa, Osomatsu niisan se ha comportado extraño últimamente y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con su pelea, así que si logran resolverlo todo volverá a la normalidad, yo podría ayudarles, podemos sentarnos los tres y les ayudare a mediar la… -**

 **\- ¡BASTA! –** El mayor interrumpió haciendo brincar al otro ante el grito **– Sólo… detente, por favor –** trago pesado mientras sentía sus ojos comenzando a arder **– no lo entiendes, no sabes lo que es sentir que toda la admiración y respeto que tenías por alguien se desmoronan en segundos –** con su brazo intento frenar el llanto que ya había comenzado **– Osomatsu… Osomatsu… él… -** balbuceo palabras inentendibles por culpa de los sollozos que iban en aumento.

Choromatsu no sabía que decir, por un lado no podía negar que sentía una pequeña felicidad de saberse el hermano de confianza para el mayor, ya que hasta donde conocía, Karamatsu solo había mostrado ese lado vulnerable con él. Aunque ahora, no saber qué hacer para detener el llanto de su hermano comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

 **\- Estoy de vuelta –** la llegada de Atsushi privo a Choromatsu de toda acción. El de traje no tardo en acercarse al escuchar el llanto, dejando en el suelo su maletín e ignorando por completo al invitado no tardo en sentarse junto a su novio **– Karamatsu, ¿Qué tienes? –**

El nombrado cubrió su rostro intentando calmarse, pero no parecía funcionar **– Oso… -** apenas y murmuraba.

Atsushi dirigió una mirada intimidante al otro Matsuno **\- ¿Tú? –** cuestiono con seriedad.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¡No, no, no, no! Yo soy Choromatsu, el tercero –** se levantó nervioso y presuroso aclaro no ser el mayor de los sextillizos.

Atsushi relajo el semblante, ahora que lo veía bien, en efecto no parecía Osomatsu, no podía negar que aun había momentos en que los confundía, en especial cuando asumía que habían lastimado de alguna forma a su pareja **\- ¿Qué ocurrió? –** pregunto más tranquilo.

 **\- Bueno, creo que tiene que ver con la pelea que tuvo con Osomatsu niisan, pero, tampoco es que me haya contado mucho –** acepto con tristeza.

 **\- Ya veo… -**

El silencio se instaló de inmediato; tras un momento Karamatsu se levantó y con una disculpa se encamino al sanitario, dejando a los otros dos inseguros de cómo actuar.

En cuanto el Matsuno llego al baño, se mantuvo recargado contra la puerta, observando hacia el techo sentía todavía un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, el llanto había disminuido. Ahora solamente podía sentirse débil por quebrarse tan fácilmente frente a su hermano menor, peor aún, Atsushi presencio tal escena. ¿Y si Choromatsu tenía razón? Quizá lo correcto era hablar con Osomatsu, después de todo, si decidía marcharse no podía sólo irse sin verlo… _¿Qué hacer?_

Mientras tanto, Atsushi y Choromatsu se mantenían en total silencio, la incomodidad era notoria.

 **\- Así que… -** Atsushi comenzó a hablar mirando ocasionalmente hacia el pasillo, en espera de su novio **\- ¿Cómo te fue en la cita con el enfermero? –**

Choromatsu enrojeció de golpe y un instinto de querer golpear a quien preguntaba paso rápidamente por su mente **– E-eso, yo, ya fue, y no tiene la menor importancia –** concentro su vista en la puerta, considerando sus opciones de huir ante más interrogantes similares.

El de traje se abstuvo de preguntar más ante la clara incomodidad del otro.

 **\- Lamento interrumpir –** Karamatsu apareció en la habitación sonriendo levemente.

 **\- No te preocupes, ¿Estas mejor? –** de inmediato Atsushi se levantó para acercarse al menor quien asintió en respuesta.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan, yo… -**

 **\- Esta bien Choromatsu, siento haberte entretenido tanto, ya es tarde y la familia se preocupara si no llegas a cenar –**

Choromatsu murmuro un leve si, comprendiendo que su presencia ya no era necesaria, agradeció las atenciones y se encamino a la puerta.

 **\- Choromatsu… -** la voz de Kara le detuvo en el marco **– lo siento, pero, ¿Crees que mamá se moleste si voy contigo? –** la pregunta sorprendió a los presentes.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Claro que no, ella estaría contenta de verte –**

 **\- Yo... quisiera hablar con todos –**

 **\- ¿Con todos? –** repitió el tercer hermano, haciendo una clara referencia al mayor de los sextillizos.

 **\- Si, todos –** afirmo esquivando la mirada, poco convencido de sus propias palabras.

 **\- Permíteme llevarles –** Atsushi solicito sonriéndole a Kara.

 **\- Pero… -**

 **\- Tranquilo, les dejare y de paso aprovechare para ir a recoger unos documentos a la oficina –**

Karamatsu agradeció y sin más objeciones se encaminaron a la residencia Matsuno.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tal como Atsushi mencionó, sencillamente dejó a los hermanos y se marchó.

Los hermanos menores fueron llegando uno a uno, sin embargo, Osomatsu no parecía tener intención de aparecer. Durante la cena, Karamatsu se abstuvo de comentar la situación de Inglaterra, deseando que el mayor apareciera para poder contarles a todos.

Llego la hora de dormir, Osomatsu nunca llego.

 **\- En serio, ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota? –** pregunto Choromatsu con molestia he intentado cubrir su preocupación.

 **\- Seguramente se emborracho y está durmiendo en algún callejón –** menciono con total naturalidad Todomatsu mientras terminaba de abrochar su pijama.

 **\- Si no regresa pido su porno –** Ichimatsu sonrió ampliamente tras decir aquello.

 **\- ¡El porno de Osomatsu niisan es mucho! –** Jyushimatsu agitaba brazos y piernas recostado a mitad del futón.

 **\- Cierto, deberíamos repartirlo –** Todomatsu sonrió dulcemente ante la idea.

 **\- Ya dejen eso –** Choromatsu les reprendió mientras se cruzaba de brazos **– ya es hora de dormir –** dirigió su vista hacia Karamatsu quien se había mantenido en silencio cerca de la puerta y ya se encontraba listo para descansar **\- Karamatsu niisan, ¿Todo bien? –**

 **\- ¿Eh?... sí, todo está bien –** respondió de forma automática y se encamino a su lugar en el futón; por fortuna tenía experiencia para andar tramos cortos sin la necesidad de las muletas, razón para dejar dichos aparatos en una esquina.

Los cuatro hermanos intercambiaron miradas confundidos ante la actitud apagada del mayor, pero se abstuvieron de comentar al respecto. Se acomodaron listos para descansar.

Mientras tanto en una casa no muy lejana, Osomatsu se acomodaba en un viejo futón mientras se cubría con una manta que tenía varios parches a la vista. Observo a un costado a su compañero de cuarto, el hombre dormía profundamente mientras sus ronquidos inundaban el ambiente.

El mayor de los sextillizos suspiro con pesadez, no estaba en condiciones de quejarse después de que le habían dado hospedaje; sin querer pensar más en el asunto se recostó de lado para intentar conciliar el sueño, sólo esperaba no tener problemas con sus hermanos al día siguiente.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cerca del mediodía los hermanos recién comenzaban a despertar, entre bostezos bajaron para desayunar, cuando su madre preguntó por el hijo que faltaba no dudaron en mentir diciendo que el mayor había llegado por la noche y que aun dormía; tras la indicación de Matsuyo para que despertaran a su hermano se despidió para ir de compras.

Los jóvenes desayunaron y se alistaron para sus actividades diarias.

 **\- Karamatsu niisan –** Choromatsu le llamo antes de que el resto se marchara **\- ¿No querías hablarnos de algo importante? –** aquella pregunta mantuvo al resto a la expectativa.

 **\- Eh… quizá, pero, preferiría que estén todos presentes –**

 **\- ¿Significa que te quedarás un día más? –** pregunto Todomatsu con verdadera curiosidad.

 **\- No lo creo, tal vez espere sólo un rato... –**

 **\- ¿Qué hay entonces con aquello que quieres contarnos? –** indago el más joven.

 **\- No es tan importante –** respondió el mayor con una sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Hablas en serio? –** Choromatsu no tardo en encararle por tal respuesta.

 **\- Tranquilo** _ **brother**_ **, tengo todo bajo control –** pese a las muletas realizo una de sus poses dolorosas, acción que sólo logro que los tres hermanos más jóvenes se marcharan.

Choromatsu compuso una mueca **\- ¿Por qué actúas así? El hecho de que consideres marcharte es algo de importancia –**

Karamatsu mantuvo su sonrisa, con paso lento se dirigió a la salida **– Iré a dar una vuelta, regresare pronto –** ignorando por completo al tercero salió de la habitación.

Choromatsu no hizo nada para detenerlo, tomo lugar frente a la pequeña mesa de la habitación y se quedó observando la puerta con gran pesar.

El tercer hermano se mantuvo en casa, a diferencia del resto, él no tenía planes para el día. Su madre había regresado y marchado casi al instante para encaminarse a casa de una vecina. Habría pasado poco más de media hora desde que el de verde se quedó solo cuando escucho una voz familiar en la entrada.

 **\- Estoy de vuelta –** Osomatsu anuncio su llegada mientras se retiraba un zapato.

 **\- Vaya costumbre que estas adquiriendo de desaparecerte –** Choromatsu salió al encuentro de su hermano.

 **\- Y que linda costumbre la tuya de venir a recibirme –** respondió con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- Karamatsu se quedó anoche –** Con dicho comentario la sonrisa del mayor se borró **– Dijo que daría una vuelta y regresaría, pero hay probabilidad de que me hubiese mentido –**

 **\- Ya veo –**

 **\- ¿Es todo lo que dirás? –**

 **\- No sé qué respuesta esperas –** tomó lugar en el escalón de la entrada, colocándose nuevamente el zapato que se había retirado previamente.

 **\- Su intención era venir a hablar –** ante el silencio del mayor prosiguió **– deben arreglar esto ahora, te arrepentirás si él se… -** freno sus palabras de golpe, Osomatsu se giró a verlo enarcando una ceja.

 **\- Él ¿Qué cosa? –**

Choromatsu torció la boca ante su desliz **– Da igual, supongo que es mejor decírtelo, tal vez así te dignes a reparar todo. Karamatsu está considerando irse a vivir lejos, muy lejos –** hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Osomatsu sintió que la respiración se le cortaba momentáneamente _¿Karamatsu se iría? ¿Perdería a su hermanito sin siquiera hablar una vez más?_ No, no podía permitirlo. Se levantó de golpe y no dudo en salir corriendo, ignorando por completo el llamado de su hermano menor, debía hallar a Karamatsu, tenía que verlo antes de que fuera tarde.

El mayor recién daba vuelta en la esquina cuando freno sus pasos al mismo tiempo que un auto, que conocía bien, se detenía para evitar arrollarlo.

 **\- Tiene que ser una broma –** murmuro el de rojo mientras el conductor se asomaba ligeramente.

 **\- Osomatsu, ¿Cierto? –** Atsushi pregunto poco convencido.

El nombrado asintió **\- ¿Y Karamatsu? –** no dudo en preguntar de inmediato.

 **\- Justamente venía a recogerlo –**

 **\- Él salió –**

 **\- ¿Sabes a dónde? –** Atsushi frunció levemente el ceño al pensar en Karamatsu andando por las calles con dificultad a causa de las muletas.

 **\- No, pero tengo una ligera idea de dónde encontrarlo –**

 **\- Vayamos entonces –** ofreció al estirarse y abrir la puerta del copiloto. Osomatsu lo dudo unos segundos, pero era claro que en auto llegaría más rápido al encuentro de su hermano por lo que, sin mucho ánimo, subió al vehículo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu se hallaba recargado en el puente que con anterioridad frecuentaba, las muletas reposaban a un costado; se encontraba usando su polera azul, ya que la noche anterior su decisión de ir a casa había sido precipitada, olvido considerar llevar ropa extra, por suerte, contaba con esa prenda. Observaba el movimiento del agua, intentando relajar su mente, suspiro y paso una mano por sus ojos, lamentaba el no haberse colocado sus gafas oscuras, aquel accesorio siempre le ayudaba a ocultar su mirada, en especial cuando sentía que estaba a nada de llorar.

 **\- Y nuevamente nos encontramos –**

Karamatsu giro lentamente hacia el origen de la voz, curioso de saber quién hablaba; al inicio del puente tres chicos le observaban detenidamente.

 **\- Esta vez, no escaparas –** aseguro un sujeto de cabello rubio mientras sonreía ampliamente.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

¿Saben lo que es tener el cap terminado y no poder transcribir? Tenía ganas de escanear mi cuaderno y buscar el modo de subirlo XD

Pero en fin, dejando mis excusas de lado, muchas gracias por continuar en esta historia, en serio, muchas gracias por leer 3


	27. Chapter 27

Atsushi mantenía su atención en el camino, sin interés alguno de iniciar una conversación con el hermano que tantos problemas había causado, por su lado, Osomatsu miraba por la ventana y ocasionalmente al conductor, peleando internamente entre mantener el silencio o cuestionar aquello que tanto le estaba molestando.

 **\- Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ahora –** menciono Atsushi sin despegar la vista del camino, se encontraba fastidiado de sentir la mirada del otro.

Tras un murmullo inentendible del Matsuno, se dispuso a hablar **– Bien, ¿Qué intención tienes con Karamatsu? –**

 **\- No me creo que preguntes eso a estas alturas, no importa, si quieres saberlo lo que más deseo en estos momentos es llevarme a Karamatsu lo más lejos de ustedes –** respondió con un tono frio y directo.

 **\- No tienes derecho –** murmuro entre dientes el de rojo.

 **\- Que absurdo, son ustedes quienes no tenían derecho a tratar a Karamatsu de esa forma –** una rápida mirada al otro para asegurarse de que tenía su atención y prosiguió **– sé muy bien lo que han hecho, la forma en que lo insultan y menosprecian –** oprimió con fuerza el volante.

 **\- Hablas como si mi hermanito fuera un santo –** respondió con cierta ironía en su tono **– te informo que Karamatsu no es para nada un ángel o similar, es exactamente como nosotros, un nini que gusta de las comodidades que tiene en casa y desperdiciar el tiempo en tonterías, lo sé muy bien, él es como yo –** se jacto con orgullo de conocer al menor.

 **\- Nunca dije que fuera un santo, he conocido suficiente de él para saberlo –** sonrió ampliamente, escondiendo en aquella expresión recuerdos que ahora solo le pertenecían a Karamatsu y a él **– pero no puedes negarme la manera en que lo trataban –** se disolvió su sonrisa y mantuvo una expresión seria.

Osomatsu rechisto y regreso la vista a la ventana **– Siempre imagine que Karamatsu sería un gran padre –** hablo en un tono suave, como si fuese un simple comentario al aire pero dando pie al cambio de tema.

 **\- No lo dudo, y si tu intención es referir que el debería estar con una mujer y formar una familia, al final es su decisión, pero mientras siga a mi lado lo apoyare en todo, incluso si él quisiera adoptar –**

Osomatsu sonrió por inercia, imaginarse a su hermano cargando a un bebé le producía un sentimiento cálido.

Atsushi noto aquella expresión y volvió a hablar **\- ¿Por qué te opones tanto a mi relación con Karamatsu? ¿Acaso no deseas su felicidad? –**

Osomatsu le miro con verdadera sorpresa, la respuesta se presentó de inmediato por su mente, pero fue incapaz de decirlo. Claro que deseaba la felicidad de su hermano, pero si eso implicaba que el menor se alejara…

Antes de continuar la conversación Atsushi se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al lugar indicado, se estaciono y sin decir más bajaron para encaminarse a donde esperaban encontrar a Karamatsu.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El segundo hermano miraba confundido a los recién llegados, los tres chicos se acercaban a paso lento.

 **\- Hasta que por fin te hallamos –** menciono el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Karamatsu le analizo, intentando recordar su rostro sin éxito alguno. Cerrando los ojos y posicionando una mano en su barbilla sonrió con suficiencia **– Je, deben ser unos de mis** _ **Karamatsu boys**_ **que seguramente extrañaban mi presencia por estos lares, pero siento desilusionarlos, seguramente junto a otras** _ **Karamatsu girls**_ **, pero este** _ **great man**_ **ya no podrá corresponder sus nobles sentimientos,** _ **my heart**_ **pertenece ahora a una sola persona que hace brillar mis días –**

Los tres tipos intercambiaron miradas que denotaban la confusión e incomodidad, _¿De qué diablos hablaba ese sujeto?_ Y aún más importante _, ¿Por qué sintieron como si algo se quebrase en su interior?_

El líder se acerca y sujeta con fuerza a Karamatsu por el cuello de la polera **– No sé qué patrañas dices imbécil, pero ya me tienes harto –** acto seguido le empujo haciéndole caer con brusquedad al suelo.

Karamatsu se quejó levemente ante la agresión, ahora consideraba el hecho de que aquellos no eran _Karamatsu boys,_ o bien, la noticia de ya no estar disponible realmente les había afectado. Como fuera, no se quedaría en el suelo. Con cierta dificultad se levantó, alcanzo una de las muletas y cuando quiso tomar la otra uno de los sujetos se la arrebato lanzándola lejos ante la risa de sus compañeros.

 **\- Esto se vuelve aburrido, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –** cuestiono el de cabello castaño.

 **\- Deberíamos deshacernos de él ahora que podemos –** el de cabello naranja menciono mirando a su alrededor y notando la ausencia personas **– ya ha tenido demasiada suerte en escaparse –**

 **\- Cierto –** siguió el líder **– pero se dice que la tercera es la vencida, así que ahora no tendrá la misma fortuna de antes –**

Sin tiempo a que Karamatsu reaccionara, los tres sujetos se acercaron y sujetándolo con fuerza lo llevaron hasta la orilla de la barda, entre forcejeos y quejas lograron su cometido. Sostenían ahora las piernas del Matsuno manteniéndole de cabeza sobre el río.

El de azul dejo de moverse, temeroso de ser soltado en cualquier segundo **– O-oigan, esto no es necesario, entiendo su molestia, pero esto no solucionara nada –** intentaba razonar mientras se presentaba un ligero mareo.

 **\- ¿Lo tiramos ahora? –** pregunto burlesco uno de ellos.

Las risas de los tres tipos ponían más nervioso a Karamatsu, en definitiva parecían decididos a dejarle caer, _¿Qué había hecho para hacerles enojar?_ Debió regresar a casa cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero sus inquietudes lo retuvieron demasiado tiempo en aquel puente.

Las risas de los tres tipos fueron en aumento mientras comenzaban a liberar presión de las piernas de su víctima; uno de ellos miro brevemente a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no habría testigos de su acto, sin embargo, diviso a dos jóvenes a lo lejos.

 **\- Hey… ese tipo… –** murmuro incrédulo de lo que veía. Sus compañeros miraron en la misma dirección, un joven de traje venía acompañado de otro que usaba una polera roja, siendo el segundo chico de un rostro muy similar al que ahora sujetaban.

A lo lejos Atsushi y Osomatsu se detuvieron intentando comprender la escena que se presentaba sobre el puente, tres sujetos estaban aglomerados sobre la barda y les miraban atentamente. A unos pasos de ellos se encontraba una muleta.

Fue cuestión de segundos, los tres tipos cayeron en cuenta de la posible confusión de víctima y a la par de los testigos recién llegados, sin dudar soltaron al chico y salieron corriendo; el grito de Karamatsu alerto a los otros dos presentes. Atsushi y Osomatsu llegaron a mitad del puente y se asomaron solo para confirmar que aquel que la corriente comenzaba a alejar se trataba de Karamatsu.

Ambos chicos corrieron a la par, rodeando el puente y bajando a prisa por la pendiente, sin pensar en su entorno sólo intentaban llegar hasta el menor.

El segundo Matsuno apenas y logro cubrir su cabeza con ambos brazos antes de impactar la superficie, al chocar con el agua pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su columna, de inmediato intento salir, pero el yeso en su pierna le dificultaba la tarea, la desesperación se apodero de él que apenas y logrando salir a la superficie comenzó a manotear e intentar captar cuanto aire pudiese con grandes bocanadas.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu! –** grito con desesperación Atsushi sintiendo que su corazón no podría latir más aprisa.

Osomatsu miro al de traje y un dolor en el pecho le estremeció, comenzó a bajar el ritmo de sus piernas, lo suficiente para que el otro le adelantara.

El Matsuno mayor se detuvo sin darse cuenta, había sentido en el grito del otro una preocupación genuina y sólo le bastó una rápida mirada para ver la determinación en su rostro. Simplemente lo sintió, Atsushi realmente amaba a Karamatsu.

El de traje se deshizo del saco y tras arrojarlo sin cuidado se lanzó al río haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para alcanzar a su novio que intentaba mantenerse a flote **\- ¡Karamatsu! -** le llamó para hacerle ver que iba en su rescate.

Osomatsu reacciono ante el grito, retomando la carrera siguió por la orilla del río, atento a los movimientos del mayor.

Atsushi alcanzo a Kara y le sostuvo con cuidado, por fortuna la corriente no llevaba mayor fuerza, con algo de dificultad se fueron acercando a la orilla en donde Osomatsu aguardaba para ayudarles a salir.

Karamatsu se mantuvo hincado y ligeramente encorvado, tosía con fuerza, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía gran dolor en las extremidades. A un costado Atsushi respiraba agitado y mantenía una mano sobre la espalda del menor. Osomatsu se arrodillo junto a su hermano paseando la vista por su cuerpo examinando si había alguna herida visible o buscando alguna forma de ayudarle a sobreponerse.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –** pregunto el mayor de los Matsuno inclinándose un poco más para ver el rostro del menor, Karamatsu se giró para dejar ver su mirada cristalina. Osomatsu no pudo evitar relacionar la expresión llorosa con la última vez que estuvo en su departamento, de inmediato retrocedió.

 **\- Estoy bien… -** murmuro el de azul bajando la mirada.

 **\- Vamos, te llevare al hospital –** Atsushi se colocó de pie a la par que ayudaba a su novio.

 **\- Yo… necesito ver al resto, debería de… tengo que decirles… –** Karamatsu se giró hacia Atsushi, con una expresión suplicante **– por favor, llévame con ellos –** Atsushi no logro oponerse al deseo de su novio.

Osomatsu se levantó en silencio y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

El camino de vuelta fue en total silencio, Karamatsu en el lugar de copiloto se mantenía abrigado con el saco de Atsushi mientras su polera, aun húmeda, se encontraba entre las manos de Osomatsu. Al llegar a la residencia Matsuno, fue Atsushi quien llevo en brazos a su novio para poder entrar, ya que una de las muletas cayo en el lago y la otra simplemente fue olvidada.

Los hermanos menores les rodearon en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, ansiosos por saber lo ocurrido. Ante el bullicio los padres salieron de la cocina para averiguar lo ocurrido.

 **\- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –** Matsuzo cuestiono observando a cada uno de los presentes.

 **\- Oh, pero si es Atsushi kun –** Matsuyo no espero a que le respondieran a su esposo y se abrió paso hasta los recién llegados **– ¿Por qué estás en ese estado? –** se dirigió al hijo que traían en brazos.

 **\- Sólo, un pequeño incidente –** respondió Karamatsu sonriendo y ligeramente sonrojado al ser el centro de atención.

 **\- Te resfriaras, es mejor que tomes un baño, mientras tanto preparare algo de té –** con dicha indicación se retiró a la cocina.

 **\- Ayudare a mamá –** el padre comento mientras seguía a su esposa.

 **\- Creo que, deberías tomar la ducha que dice mamá –** menciono Choromatsu para romper el repentino silencio.

Karamatsu asintió e hizo ademan de bajar de los brazos de su novio, pero en cambio Atsushi le sostuvo con mayor fuerza **\- ¿Es arriba cierto? –** Kara confirmo aquello en un murmullo **– Bien, te llevare entonces –** sin tiempo a quejas se encamino a las escaleras ante la atenta mirada del resto.

Choromatsu miro brevemente a su hermano mayor quien sin decir nada salió de la casa. Los tres menores se giraron al escuchar la puerta. El tercero suspiro y con una seña le indico a sus hermanos que se fueran a la sala.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Osomatsu se encontraba en la banca que había fuera de casa, sostenía entre sus brazos la polera mojada y entre sus labios un cigarrillo apagado, sólo miraba al cielo; contadas eran las estrellas que se podían vislumbrar. Su atención fue atraída cuando una pequeña flama frente a su rostro apareció, giro un poco para ver a Choromatsu sosteniendo un encendedor.

En cuanto el cigarro fue encendido, el de verde tomó lugar al lado del otro **\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –** cuestiono sin mirarle.

Osomatsu exhalo el humo **\- ¿Sobre qué? –**

 **\- ¿Hablaste con Karamatsu niisan? –** decidió seguir otro rumbo en la conversación.

El mayor sonrió de lado **– No –** la mueca se desvaneció al instante **– y ahora, creo que será imposible –**

 **\- ¿Que ocurrió hoy? –**

 **\- Todo fue mi culpa –** declaro antes de volver a colocar el cigarro en su boca.

 **\- ¿Podrías ser más claro? Últimamente te gusta escondernos cosas y eso me está hartando –** Choromatsu frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba seriamente.

 **\- Bien pajamatsu, si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré –** se burló esperando que su hermano se quejara por el apodo, pero ante el silencio del menor no le quedo más que proseguir **– hace unas noches estuve en un altercado con unos tipos, creo que siguen molestos y me han estado buscando –** Choromatsu divago un poco en sus pensamientos, presintiendo que algo del relato le resultaba familiar **– anoche note que me seguían así que tuve que tomar algunos atajos y pedir alojamiento –**

 **\- Aguarda, ¿Por eso no llegaste anoche? Podrías haber llamado idiota, además, ¿Con quién te quedaste? –**

 **\- Eh~ ¿Chororin estaba preocupado por mí? Oniichan es feliz de escucharlo -** se recargo un poco en el hombro del menor.

 **\- ¡¿Quién demonios estaba preocupado?! –** Se quejó en seguida pero se abstuvo de quitar al mayor **– aun no entiendo que tiene que ver todo eso con Karamatsu niisan, ni en donde estuviste anoche o de que trató el altercado que mencionas –** hablo en un tono más calmado.

 **\- Sólo son detalles irrelevantes –** intentó restarle importancia.

 **\- Si no piensas hablar te dejare aquí solo –** amenazo el menor inclinándose un poco, listo para levantarse e irse.

 **\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan malo? –** pregunto haciendo un puchero y tirando el cigarro que había terminado por consumirse **– esos tipos debieron confundir a Karamatsu conmigo y lo arrojaron al río –** respondió con total naturalidad.

Choromatsu se levantó de golpe provocando que el mayor cayera de costado sobre la banca **\- ¡Sabía que era tu culpa! ¡Eres un idiota! Casi me matan –** se quejó golpeando furioso el suelo con el pie. Osomatsu se mantuvo en su posición sin responder **– seguramente también me confundieron contigo, ya lo sospechaba –** el menor se hallaba irritado al conectar su encuentro con los pandilleros con el relato de su hermano.

 **\- ¿También te los topaste? –** pregunto con una gran sonrisa a lo que recibió un leve golpe a la cabeza **\- ¡Eso dolió! –** volvió a sentarse mientras colocaba la mano en el lugar recién agredido.

 **\- ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas y nos involucras? –** se cruzó de brazos **– supongo que Karamatsu niisan está bien gracias a Atsu-… -** freno sus palabras al notar la expresión del mayor **– lo siento… -** murmuro lo último.

 **\- No importa…** \- respondió bajando la mirada **– soy un idiota después de todo –** oprimió la polera contra su pecho. Choromatsu no supo que responder, simplemente desvió la mirada **– deberíamos entrar, seguramente Karamatsu aun querrá hablar con todos nosotros –** se levantó y camino hasta la entrada.

 **\- Aguarda, sobre Karamatsu niisan, lo que te dije de que se marcharía… ¿Intentaras detenerlo? -**

Osomatsu no se giró para responder **– Se exactamente que hacer –** sin más entro a la casa, seguido del menor al instante.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Poco tiempo después se encontraban todos reunidos en la habitación que los ninis usaban para perder el tiempo, alrededor de la mesa se encontraban los padres, Choromatsu, Osomatsu y Atsushi; el mayor de los sextillizos se había cambiado por completo, optando por el overol rojo y la playera de manga larga blanca que ocasionalmente usaba, por otro lado, Atsushi traía un pantalón café y camisa blanca, cortesía del tercer hermano. A un lado del castaño Karamatsu, usando el pijama azul, estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas mientras Todomatsu usaba una secadora de pelo en el yeso, el menor había encontrado en internet la forma de secar el vendaje; Ichimatsu estaba en un rincón con Jyushimatsu recostado en sus piernas como si fuese un gato.

 **\- Quizá –** Atsushi inicio atrayendo la atención de todos **– podríamos venir en otro momento, me gustaría llevar a Karamatsu al hospital para que revisen el yeso –**

 **\- No, es mejor ahora –** Karamatsu intervino de inmediato. Todomatsu apago el secador y lo dejo a un lado, intrigado por la situación **– yo… Atsushi tiene trabajo que cumplir y bueno… -** trago pesado al sentir todas las miradas sobre si, la mano de su novio sobre la suya le hizo mirarle y sonreír **– se mudara a Inglaterra y quiero ir con él –** sentencio con seguridad. El silencio se mantuvo lo suficiente para poner nervioso al segundo hermano.

 **\- Oh, eso es… inesperado –** Matsuyo comento con sorpresa.

 **\- Bueno, ya eres un hombre capaz de tomar tus decisiones** – prosiguió el padre **– es tu elección al final –**

 **\- Vaya, y yo pensando que nos contarías algo malo –** el mayor hablo repentinamente con una gran sonrisa **– he escuchado que es un gran lugar para vivir, espero que les vaya muy bien –** Los hermanos restantes no sabían que decir.

Karamatsu se desconcertó al escuchar al mayor, sin entender bien la razón le invadió un sentimiento que le provocaba ganas de llorar, oprimió con fuerza sus labios e hizo el mayor esfuerzo por no dejar escapar ni una lagrima.

Atsushi noto aquella mueca en su novio **– Bueno, ya podremos conversar más tarde, realmente me preocupa que el yeso mojado sea un problema, lamento la interrupción tan tarde, pero me llevare ahora a Karamatsu al hospital –**

Nadie se opuso ante lo dicho por el de traje. La despedía fue rápida, Atsushi se encargó de agradecer las atenciones y los padres sólo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras con su segundo hijo. Se fueron sin que alguno de los hermanos se despidiera de Karamatsu.

Los integrantes de la familia se hallaban consternados, no asimilaban por completo la noticia de la partida de Karamatsu; los padres desearon las buenas noches a sus hijos y se retiraron a su habitación. Los cinco hermanos no mencionaron nada del tema, uno a uno fueron abandonando la habitación en dirección a su recamara; al final solo quedo Osomatsu recargado en la mesa.

 **\- Bien… es mejor arreglar el resto –** murmuro mientras se colocaba de pie. Apago la luz y al salir del cuarto miro las escaleras un momento para después salir de la casa sin dar aviso.

Osomatsu se detuvo a mitad de la calle, miro en ambos lados y ladeo la cabeza **\- ¿En dónde podre encontrarlos? –** pregunto a la nada y comenzó a andar por el solitario camino.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gracias por leer, saben que los amodoro por llegar hasta aquí 3


	28. Chapter 28

Osomatsu mantiene un cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras camina con total calma por la solitaria calle, va mirando ocasionalmente al interior de algunos callejones.

 **\- ¿Osomatsu kun? –**

Se escucha una voz detrás del nini, que sin preocupación alguna, se gira lentamente para ver a quien le ha nombrado **– Iyami, ¿Qué haces fuera tan tarde? –** pregunta retirando el cigarro y acercándose a su amigo. Retrocede casi de inmediato **– Ugh, que asco, apestas a alcohol –** se queja mientras cubre su nariz **\- ¿No te da vergüenza andar así? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Si eres Osomatsu kun? –** Rasca su cabeza confundido **– que suerte entonces, no me has pagado por tu hospedaje de la otra noche –** estira su mano en espera de su paga.

 **\- Eso… no, te equivocas, yo soy Choromatsu –** sonríe ampliamente.

 **\- ¿Estas tratando de engañarme? –** entrecierra los ojos dando un paso al frente, intentando descifrar a que Matsuno tenía delante.

 **\- En verdad soy Choromatsu, me gustan las idols y las pajas, si buscas a Osomatsu debe estar en casa tranquilamente dormido –**

 **\- ¿Es así? Que fastidio, deberías pagarme tú en lugar de tu hermano –** se cruzó de brazos molesto.

 **\- Te pagare el doble si te vas ahora mismo –** respondió antes de dar una calada a su cigarrillo que estaba próximo a terminarse.

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** cuestiono el otro acercándose con paso tambaleante.

 **\- Sí, sí, pero vete ya –** tomándole de los hombros le giro para empujarlo suavemente incitándole a marcharse.

Iyami no dudo en seguir el camino frente a él, murmurando sobre su suerte y lo que haría con su dinero a futuro; ajeno totalmente a las personas que habían aparecido en el lado contrario.

 **\- Y pensé que no tendría suerte esta noche –** murmuro el nini al fumar por última vez antes de tirar el cigarro y pisarlo. Observo a los tres tipos frente a él.

 **\- Nos has causado muchos problemas –** hablo el rubio al dar un paso al frente **– es hora de terminar con esto –** tras lo dicho, sus dos acompañantes comenzaron a avanzar.

 **\- Les hare pagar por meterse con mis hermanos –** sentencio Osomatsu antes de asumir una pose defensiva.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Choromatsu aumentaba sus maldiciones a cada paso que daba, maldecía el frio que comenzaba a sentir y que su polera verde no fuese suficiente contra el clima, maldecía caminar sin rumbo, maldecía estar haciendo aquello cuando no era su responsabilidad, pero maldecía en primer lugar a su idiota hermano mayor por haberse salido sin avisar.

 **\- En cuanto te halle te moleré a golpes –** amenazaba hacia a la nada moviendo su puño con gran molestia.

 **\- ¿Osomatsu kun? –**

El tercer hermano salto levemente ante la repentina voz a su espalda **\- ¿Iyami? –** pregunto para confirma a quien veía **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –**

 **\- No me has pagado el hospedaje de la otra noche –** estiro su mano mientras caminaba de manera torpe.

 **\- Yo soy Choromatsu –** confirmo mientras cubría su nariz al sentir el hedor del otro.

 **\- ¿Choromatsu kun? ¡Qué bien! Quiero mi paga doble –** estiro ambas manos mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

 **\- ¿De qué paga hablas? Estas muy ebrio -**

 **\- Tú acabas de prometerme un pago doble y ya lo olvidaste, ¿Quién es el ebrio? –** pregunto para después correr hacia el interior de un callejón y vomitar. Choromatsu sólo pudo observar con asco.

 **\- ¡Hey, ¿En dónde me viste por última vez?! –** cuestiono sin la intención de acercarse. Iyami en respuesta solamente señalo el camino por el que venía hace un momento.

Choromatsu corrió en aquella dirección, su sentido común le decía que era absurdo fiarse de un ebrio y asumir que se había topado con Osomatsu previamente; pero el instinto le gritaba que simplemente debía hacerlo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Osomatsu sonreía levemente mientras yacía en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza con ambos brazos. Le parecía irónico el hecho de haber ido a buscar a aquellos tipos para darles una paliza y ser él quien estaba recibiendo todos los golpes. Asumía que se trataba del karma por todas estupideces que había estado haciendo últimamente, otra parte de él creía que solamente fue un pretexto eso de buscar "defender" a sus hermanos para terminar en aquella situación intencionalmente, una especie de autocastigo quizá.

 **\- Esto es aburrido –** menciono el líder mientras daba otra patada en la espalda de Osomatsu **– la última vez parecías más fuerte ¿Acaso sólo puedes pelear cuando estas borracho? Que fastidio –**

 **\- Sería bueno toparnos con uno de sus hermanos, parecían más interesantes –** comento el de cabellera naranja.

 **\- Pero tendríamos que deshacernos de este idiota primero, así no volvemos a equivocarnos –** comenzó a reír seguido de los otros mientras pisaba continuamente al que seguía en el suelo.

 **\- Cierto –** el rubio saco de su bolsillo una navaja **– nos encargaremos de uno a uno –** con una seña indico a los otros dos para que detuvieran las agresiones, se hinco y sujetando el cabello de Osomatsu le obligo a mirarle **\- ¿Has visto lo que provocas? Por tu culpa es que tendremos que jugar con tus hermanitos –** coloco la punta del arma en la mejilla del nini, haciendo un ligero corte. Osomatsu no se quejó, mantuvo la vista fija en su agresor sin mostrar emoción alguna **\- ¿Últimas palabras? –**

 **\- Sólo… me hubiera gustado pedirle perdón… -** murmuro con una leve sonrisa y una expresión triste.

 **\- ¿Qué estupidez dices? –** acerco más su rostro intentando comprender.

Osomatsu no repitió lo recientemente dicho, en cambio, tomo impulso y choco su frente con la del otro haciéndole trastabillar y caer ante la sorprendida mirada de los otros dos.

 **\- ¡Carajo! Eso dolió –** Osomatsu se quejó colocando sus manos en la frente y girando levemente sobre el suelo **– mala idea, mala idea, mala idea –** repetía una y otra vez.

 **\- Maldito cabrón, ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso? –** el líder se levantó lentamente, tenía una gran marca roja en la frente

 **\- Lo hizo porque es un gran idiota –** se escuchó a unos pasos de ellos.

Los cuatro presentes miraron en dirección a la persona que había llegado. Osomatsu no tardo en distinguir el color verde.

 **\- Oh, sólo se trata de uno de sus estúpidos hermanos –** se burló uno de los compinches caminado hacia Choromatsu **– bien, nos ahorró ir a buscarlo –**

Choromatsu mantuvo una expresión seria, dejándole acercarse lo suficiente para poder propinarle una patada en el estómago que lo mando al suelo **\- ¿A quién llamas estúpido? No te conviene fastidiarme en estos momentos –** avanzo hasta Osomatsu, ignorando a los otros dos **– Y tú, gran imbécil, ¿Qué se supone que haces? –** se mantuvo de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

 **\- Chororin~ ¿Estabas preocupado por tu oniichan? –** canturreo mientras se sentaba con cierta dificultad.

 **\- Idiota –** murmuro molesto.

 **\- No sé qué mierda tienen en la cabeza –** el líder llamo la atención de los Matsuno mientras su compañero ayudaba a levantarse al otro **– pero deben tener muchas ganas de morir al meterse con nosotros, por si no lo han visto, somos tres –** al finalizar de hablar, los otros dos sacaron cada un pequeño cuchillo.

 **\- Bueno, si quieren que esto se trate de números, actualmente ganamos –** Choromatsu sonrió levemente, Osomatsu miro en dirección al lado por el que su hermano había llegado, logro distinguir unas siluetas de colores **– si vinieron hasta aquí, tendrán que ayudar –** se giró un poco.

 **\- Que fastidio –** rechisto Ichimatsu al avanzar lentamente seguido de los dos menores.

 **\- Choromatsu niisan, ¿Sabías que estábamos aquí? –** pregunto Totty con un puchero y con celular en mano.

 **\- Son los peores para andar sigilosamente, en especial con Jyushimatsu –** respondió el mayor con cansancio **– Así que ahora será mejor que ayuden –**

 **\- ¡Qué bien, que bien! –** celebro el de amarillo **\- ¡Yo traje mi bate! –** anuncio feliz balanceando dicho objeto.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios…? –** El líder parecía sorprendido **– tienen la misma maldita cara –** pronuncio ahora confundido.

 **\- Por desgracias así es –** murmuro el de verde **– pero lo importante aquí es que no podemos dejarlos ir sin darles una lección –** los tres menores se colocaron a un costado de Choromatsu **– sería una pena que vuelvan a confundirnos a futuro con el idiota de nuestro hermano mayor –**

 **\- ¿Ellos son los que te molestaron Choromatsu niisan? –** pregunto el más joven guardando su teléfono celular y una mirada fría.

 **\- Sí, y también son los responsables del incidente de hoy con Karamatsu niisan –**

 **\- ¿También? –** Jyushimatsu borro su sonrisa, dando un par de pasos mientras arrastraba el bate.

 **\- Estos bastardos han causado muchos problemas, hay que devolverles el favor –** Ichimatsu sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Los tres pandilleros no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionar, acostumbrados a atacar personas cuando estaban solas no sabían lidiar con una pelea en desventaja.

Jyushimatsu no tardo en correr hacia ellos con su bate en alto. Los gritos y suplicas iniciaron de inmediato.

Choromatsu tomo lugar junto al mayor, observando el espectáculo frente a ellos **– Vaya, han mejorado bastante –** menciono orgulloso.

 **\- Nuestros hermanitos aprenden rápido –** respondió el mayor con una sonrisa **– supongo que ya no necesitan que los proteja –** comento en voz baja, siendo escuchado solo por quien tenía a un lado.

 **\- Bueno, no podrías cuidarnos por siempre, debes dejar que cada uno siga su vida o sería un acto muy egoísta retenernos a tu lado –**

Osomatsu no respondió, comprendió bien el significado de aquellas palabras; no estaba seguro que le dolía más en ese momento, si la paliza que había recibido, la frente por su "gran" idea o el pecho por lo que su hermano le dijo **– Choromatsu, tú también has madurado, eso me hace feliz –**

 **\- ¿Que dices? Yo siempre he sido el más maduro de todos –** giro el rostro avergonzado por escuchar al mayor.

 **\- Cierto, cierto, eres un gran chico… por cierto, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres? –** regreso la vista con cierta molestia reflejada en su rostro.

 **\- Necesito un doctor –** tras lo dicho cayo de golpe alarmando a su hermano.

 **\- Osomatsu… ¡Osomatsu niisan! –** le movió de forma insistente solamente para confirmar que el mayor se hallaba inconsciente.

La voz de Choromatsu llamo la atención de los menores, que dejando brevemente su tarea lo observaron llamar con cierta desesperación al mayor. Basto un rápido intercambio de miradas para finalizar con la lección a los pandilleros, que de hecho, llevaban un rato desmayados.

Los cuatro hermanos no tardaron en organizarse para colocar al mayor en la espalda de Jyushimatsu y emprende la carrera hacia el hospital.

Los maleantes fueron abandonados en un callejón.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Creo que esta vez fue un cap corto, pero me emocione pensando que esto se encuentra por terminar y simplemente ya quería publicarlo XD

Gracias por leer n_n


	29. Chapter 29

Atsushi se encontraba en uno de los patios del hospital, finalizo la llamada que había salido a realizar y suspiro. La fortuna de ser el jefe es que no requería dar explicaciones para faltar a su trabajo, aunque claro, Todoko no estuvo muy contenta de recibir aquella llamada tan tarde, pero confiaba en que la chica se encargaría de lo necesario en la oficina. Ahora solo debía aguardar a que terminaran de atender a Karamatsu para poder retirarse a descansar. Regreso al interior del lugar para continuar aguardando en la sala de espera cuando distinguió en las bancas tres rostros muy familiares, volvió a suspirar, esta vez con fastidio por topárselos nuevamente; consideraba entre acercarse o fingir no haberlos visto.

 **\- Atsushi –**

El susodicho escucho detrás de sí y al girarse se encontró con Todomatsu **– Totty –** le nombro como saludo para después mirar a los hermanos y regresar su atención al de rosa **– Veo que falta uno de ustedes –**

 **\- Sí, Osomatsu niisan, él está bien, creo, esperamos para verlo –** respondió sin ánimo.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurrió? –**

 **\- Estuvo en una pelea, pero llegamos a tiempo y por fortuna él es un cabeza dura así que dudo que tenga algún daño –** intento reír un poco ante su comentario.

 **\- Si puedo hacer algo… -**

 **\- Gracias, no te preocupes por ello. ¿Y Karamatsu niisan? –**

 **\- Aguardo a que terminen de revisarlo, por fortuna el material de yeso era impermeable y lo que hiciste con la secadora ayudo mucho –**

Todomatsu asintió ante el comentario. El silencio permaneció un momento antes de que el menor se decidiera a hablar **– Así que, ¿Te llevaras a Karamatsu niisan? –**

 **\- Él decidió acompañarme –**

 **\- ¿Cuándo se irán? –**

 **\- En unos días –** Todomatsu bajo la mirada **– sé que es una noticia repentina, pero Karamatsu esperaba apoyo de su parte –** al notar que no había respuesta del otro prosiguió **– no discutiré otra vez su forma de actuar, pero al menos podrían ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto, te enviare después los datos. Por ahora iré a comprar algo de beber –** sin esperar respuesta alguna se encamino a uno de los pasillos en busca de alguna máquina expendedora junto a la cual dejar pasar el tiempo y evitar la convivencia con los hermanos de Karamatsu.

Todomatsu le observo alejarse y se dirigió con el resto para contarles que su hermano mayor se encontraba también en aquel lugar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Karamatsu salía de uno de los consultorios con muletas nuevas, tras la revisión de un doctor le fue indicado que era recomendable colocarle nuevamente el yeso para evitar alguna infección por causa de la humedad; sin embargo, el Matsuno se negó, lo único que deseaba ahora era volver a casa con Atsushi y descansar, eso, y dejar de pasearse por todos lados en pijama. Ante la terquedad, el doctor le hizo hincapié en estar al tanto de cualquier molestia en la piel y acudir en seguida. Karamatsu prometió estar al pendiente.

 **\- ¡Chico lindo! –**

Karamatsu se detuvo al escuchar aquello, observando a un conocido enfermero avanzar apresurado en su dirección.

 **\- Sabia que eras tú, bueno, las muletas te delatan –** le hablaba con una gran sonrisa **– dime, ¿Regresaste por tu baño de esponja? La última vez ni siquiera te despediste –** sujeto las mejillas del menor presionando suavemente.

 **\- Eh… yo… -** Karamatsu no sabía responder ante aquello.

 **\- No importa, te perdono esta vez –** le soltó antes de continuar **– por cierto, si buscabas a tu hermano sólo debías aguardar con los demás, te aseguro que él se encuentra bien –**

Karamatsu le miro confundido **\- ¿De qué hablas? –**

 **\- De tu hermano mayor… acaso, ¿No venias con el resto? –** Cuestiono con verdadera preocupación al notar el semblante del otro **– lo siento, yo creí… -**

 **\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿En dónde está? –** pregunto apresurado, oprimiendo las empuñaduras de las muletas.

 **\- Tranquilo, tiene algunos hematomas, pero se encuentra bien, vamos, te llevare con él –** se ofreció al sentirse culpable de provocarle tal inquietud.

Osomatsu se hallaba sentado en una camilla, terminaba de vestirse con una gran calma a causa del dolor que le provocaba moverse. Tuvo suerte y no tenía ninguna lesión grave o interna, aun así, le dolía todo el cuerpo inclusive al respirar. Sólo esperaba que sus hermanos no estuviese muy enojados, ni hablar de sus padres; miro un momento la ventana, considerando escapar por la misma y volver a pedir asilo en casa de Iyami, lo que menos quería era hablar de lo ocurrido. La puerta al abrirse le distrajo de su idea para pasar a un estado de total sorpresa, en el marco, Karamatsu le miraba atentamente.

 **\- Los dejare a solas –** índico el enfermero antes de retirarse y cerrar.

 **\- ¿Qué te paso? –** el segundo hermano repaso las heridas en el rostro del mayor, notando rasguños, un par de moretones, un visible corte en la mejilla y un vendaje rodeando la frente.

 **\- Esto… un pequeño incidente –** esquivo la mirada, Karamatsu era la última persona con la que deseaba hablar y este se encontraba ahora en la misma habitación.

 **\- ¿Qué tipo de incidente? –** cuestiono avanzando poco a poco.

 **\- No importa… -** respondió manteniendo la vista en la ventana.

El menor termino de acercarse, indeciso, estiro lentamente su mano izquierda con intención de tocar el rostro del otro, como si dicha acción le confirmara que Osomatsu estaba bien.

 **\- ¿No deberías regresar con él? –**

Karamatsu detuvo su mano, colocándola ahora sobre su pecho **\- ¿Por qué? –** preguntó en voz baja.

 **\- Porque te está esperando, además, el resto también… -**

 **\- ¡No! –** Osomatsu le miro de inmediato ante la repentina interrupción **– No hablo de eso, quiero saber, ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo? Yo solamente quiero arreglar todo antes de… -** oprimió los labios sin poder finalizar la frase.

 **\- ¿De irte? –**

 **\- Quiero asegurarme de que todos estarán bien, pero tú no puedes estar lejos de los problemas ni un segundo y eso me preocupa –**

 **\- Eres tú quien me causa problemas… –** murmuro con una leve sonrisa **– no te preocupes, en todo caso los chicos saben cuidarse solos, no me necesitan –**

El sonido de las muletas al caer provoco un leve eco en la habitación. Karamatsu se había abalanzado a sujetar por el cuello de la ropa a Osomatsu **\- ¡Deja de ser un idiota! Eres el mayor y confían en ti –** le recrimino con gran molestia.

Osomatsu mantuvo una expresión neutral **\- ¿Quién podría confiar en un tipo como yo? –** Colocó sus manos sobre las de su hermano **\- ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te hice en el departamento de Atsushi? –**

Karamatsu sintió que perdía la respiración por un momento _¿Por qué tenía que mencionarle aquello?_ Disminuyo el agarre mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta al recordar lo sucedido.

El mayor aprovecho aquella distracción para en un rápido movimiento recostar al otro sobre la camilla y sostener sus muñecas contra el colchón.

 **\- Sabes Karamatsu, el idiota eres tú. ¿Por qué demonios tenías que aparecerte? Deberías estar con tu novio planeando su viaje, entre más rápido se vayan más rápido volverá todo a la normalidad –**

El menor temblaba levemente, se esforzaba en no dejar salir ni una lágrima ante lo que estaba escuchando **\- ¿Por qué haces esto? –**

Osomatsu no respondió, su _maravilloso_ plan parecía funcionar, pero a la vez le estaba destrozando **– sin tu aura dolorosa todo es mejor, ya hay más espacio en el futón y lo mejor es que seré el único hermano mayor, aunque, no es que tú resaltaras mucho en ese puesto –** sonrió de lado, toda su expresión era una clara burla.

 **\- Tú… Estas buscando que te odie, ¿Cierto? –** se sentía al borde del llanto **\- ¿Por qué? –** trago pesado, ignorando el dolor en sus muñecas por un repentino aumento en la fuerza de agarre.

La sonrisa del mayor desapareció, su _maravilloso_ plan, al parecer fue muy obvio **\- ¿Por qué no habrías de odiarme? Te he lastimado por tanto tiempo, te hice cosas horribles y aun así… -** en su voz se denotaba el verdadero pesar **– si me odias, lo entenderé y será más fácil deshacerme de… -** detuvo sus palabras de golpe.

 **\- ¿De qué? –**

 **\- Nada, sólo olvídalo –** hizo ademan de levantarse, pero esta vez fue Karamatsu quien le sujeto por las muñecas impidiéndole huir.

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas? –**

 **\- Yo… no, no puedo… -** murmuro. Su decisión de callar comenzaba a flaquear con tan solo sentir la mirada de su hermano menor **– te… -**

 **\- Osomatsu… -** pronuncio con suavidad.

Escuchar su nombre fue el golpe final a su resistencia **– Te quiero… -** confeso en voz baja **– me di cuenta de que te quiero y no es en forma fraternal –** Karamatsu se mantenía en silencio, intentando procesar lo que estaba escuchando **– te quiero Karamatsu –** apretó sus labios, asustado. El menor le fue soltando lentamente **– por favor di algo, lo que sea, que me odias, que nunca debí decirlo, pero por favor, no te quedes callado… -** suplico recargándose en el pecho de su hermano, sintiendo el acelerado latir de ambos corazones.

 **\- Lo siento… -** Karamatsu susurro abrazando al mayor **– lo siento, lo siento… -**

 **\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? –** Osomatsu pregunto, aun sabiendo la respuesta, necesitaba escucharlo. Aferro sus manos a la ropa del otro.

 **\- Perdóname… n-no puedo, no puedo corresponderte… lo siento… -** le abrazo con mayor fuerza sin poder frenar el llanto.

 **\- Tonto… tú no debes disculparte –** Osomatsu suspiro, pese al gran dolor que estaba experimentando por dentro, a la par sentía un gran alivio por haberse confesado. Se libró del abrazo para colocarse de pie; observo el rostro lloroso de su hermano **– no quería llegar a esto, ¿Podrías, solamente olvidarlo? –**

En respuesta recibió un suave golpe en el hombro a la par que Karamatsu se levantaba, recargándose en la camilla mantenía el ceño fruncido **\- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? –** Se tallo los ojos con un brazo **– los sentimientos de una persona son algo importante y valioso –** comenzó a gimotear **– no podría ignorarlo, pero tampoco puedo corresponder, y-yo realmente quiero a Atsushi, pero no quiero verte triste… p-pero… -** los sollozos fueron en aumento mientras intentaba sin éxito frenar sus lágrimas. Al final, el llanto transformo sus palabras en balbuceos.

Osomatsu sonrió levemente, ya no comprendía lo dicho, pero estaba seguro que de hacerlo se le rompería algo, claro, además del corazón. Estiro su brazo y limpio un par de lágrimas del rostro del menor **– Ya, ya, tu niisan lamenta haberte hecho llorar –** revolvió su cabello mientras internamente se recordaba que debía regresar a ser el hermano mayor. Solía ser un experto es esconder sentimientos importantes y ahora que por un desliz acababa de confesarse tenía que hallar la forma de solucionarlo **– seguramente el medicamento que me dieron me hace decir cosas raras, sólo olvídalo ¿Si? –** se alejó para levantar las muletas y entregárselas al otro **– vamos, seguro el resto ya estarán cansados de esperar –** le incitó a salir avanzando hacia la puerta.

 **\- P-pero… -** Karamatsu se mantenía junto a la camilla, las muletas no eran necesarias en ese momento para mantenerse de pie _. ¿Cómo podía su hermano actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido? ¿Acaso solo estaba jugando con él?_ Su mente era un caos y no terminaba de hilar una sola idea clara mientras el de rojo parecía no pensar más en lo ocurrido.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu? –** le llamo al notarlo distraído.

 **\- ¿Me odias? –** fue la primer interrogante que se formó en su cabeza. Después de todo, acababa de ser rechazado, seguramente Osomatsu no querría volver a verle.

 **\- ¿Qué dices? Jamás podría odiarte –** regreso a su lado y tomo con suavidad el rostro del menor con ambas manos **– lamento lo que dije, no era mi intención confundirte, pero, vaya que tu hermano mayor es un idiota ¿No? Esto es algo en lo que no debes pensar más –** apoyo su frente en la de Karamatsu cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente.

Karamatsu sostuvo las manos de su hermano y acorto la distancia de sus rostros, solo un toque, la unión de su labios fue de tan solo unos segundos **– Lo lamento, no puedo darte más que esto –** volvió a llorar mientras abrazaba al mayor escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del otro.

Osomatsu no pudo responder al momento. _¿Cuántas veces soñó con tan simple acto?_ Aun sentía una leve calidez en sus labios y una extraña mezcla de felicidad y dolor creciendo en su pecho.

 **\- Ya es mucho llanto –** hablo el mayor al separarse de su hermano **– todo estará bien, así que deja de llorar y vámonos –** le sonrió ampliamente, intentado mostrar una seguridad que no tenía. El menor solamente asintió, no sabiendo que más decir.

Cuando el par de hermanos mayores salieron al encuentro del resto, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar al notar la expresión llorosa del segundo. Osomatsu no tardo en decir que Kara era como un niño pequeño y que se hallaba de tal forma porque acababan de hacer las paces; los _"ya era hora"_ no tardaron en escucharse.

Todos se hallaban cansados por lo que apresuraron las despedidas, dejando el tema del percance de Osomatsu para otra ocasión. Atsushi no desaprovecho la oportunidad para retirarse cuanto antes con su novio.

Los cinco hermanos caminaban con calma, los más jóvenes conversaban de lo que le dirían a sus padres si los atrapaban llegando a esa hora, claro que, la idea principal era culpar a Osomatsu.

Choro y Oso iban detrás del resto, en total silencio.

Al llegar a su hogar entraron con sigilo, percatándose de que sus padres parecían ya estar durmiendo. Aliviados, se encaminaron a su cuarto y alistaron para dormir; todos se recostaron a excepción de uno.

 **\- ¿No piensas dormir? –** cuestiono Choromatsu al notar que el mayor se mantenía de pie, cerca de la puerta.

 **\- Claro, sólo iré al baño –** salió ante la mirada preocupada del resto.

Choromatsu negó con la cabeza y con una seña les indico dormirse.

Osomatsu entro al pequeño cuarto y tras colocar el seguro se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. Abrazo sus piernas y no pudo contener más el llanto. Era tanto lo que había guardado y necesitaba tan solo de un momento para desahogarse, pero dolía tanto.

El mayor de los Matsuno lloro en silencio por un buen rato; sin saber que en un departamento lejano, el segundo de los sextillizos repetía la misma acción recostado junto a su ya dormida pareja.

Los dos hermanos mayores compartieron por un instante el dolor en sus pechos, cuestionándose tantas cosas sin hallar respuestas claras, pero, _¿Quién no ha tenido incertidumbre cuando se trata de amor?_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Nota: Debo dejar de escribir en la madrugada o sale puro drama XD

Pero bueno, tenía que publicar ahora o sino seria hasta el sábado, y para que hacer esperar sus lágrimas y posibles amenazas :P

Gracias por leer n_n


	30. Chapter 30

Unos leves golpes a la puerta despertaron al mayor de los sextillizos, con pereza se levantó y miro a su alrededor, sospechaba que estaría en problemas con tan solo abrir. Tras quitar el seguro no tardo en toparse con un rostro similar pero notablemente enojado **– Buenos días –** sonrió ampliamente.

 **\- Eres un gran idiota –** Choromatsu se cruzó de brazos **\- ¿En serio planeabas pasar toda la noche en el suelo del baño? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? Claro que no ¿Qué te hace creer eso? –**

 **\- Que son las cuatro de la madrugada y en ningún momento regresaste al futón –**

 **\- Su conversación es muy interesante y todo –** se escuchó una tercera voz **– pero agradeceré que dejen de acaparar el baño –** Todomatsu se había mantenido detrás del tercer hermano y se quejaba con un leve puchero.

Los mayores se hicieron a un lado cediéndole paso al más joven.

 **\- Eso explica que hacías levantado –** menciono divertido Osomatsu.

 **\- Tú… ¿Quieres hablar? –** suavizo el semblante mostrando preocupación genuina.

 **\- ¿Estas preocupado por mí? Qué lindo eres Chororin –**

 **\- ¿En serio? ¿Fingirás conmigo? –**

Osomatsu suspiro **– Estoy bien, de verdad –** respondió con una suave sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Realmente arreglaste todo con Karamatsu nii san? –**

 **\- Por supuesto, soy el hermano mayor después de todo –** pasó sus brazos tras la cabeza y mantuvo una gran sonrisa.

Choromatsu comparo aquella expresión con la que solía hacer su hermano para ocultar alguna travesura de niños; sin embargo, ahora solo sentía que le ocultaba algo más importante **– Bien, dejare el tema por ahora, pero, sabes que puedes confiar en mi –** se giró avergonzado.

 **\- Choromatsu es tan tierno~ haces feliz a tu onii chan –** abrazo por la espalda al menor.

 **\- S-suéltame, sólo lo dije porque no quiero que nos involucres en más problemas –** intento zafarse del agarre.

 **\- Gracias…** \- murmuro el mayor haciendo frenar todo movimiento de su hermano.

Choromatsu no respondió, se mantuvo quieto permitiendo que el mayor le continuase abrazando. Cuando se escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, Osomatsu le soltó y emprendió el camino a la recamara.

 **\- ¿Todo bien? –** pregunto Todomatsu al acercase a Choromatsu.

 **\- Eso espero, habrá que ver como fluye ahora la dinámica entre esos dos para saber si realmente resolvieron sus diferencias, supongo que es cuestión de tiempo –** Choromatsu respondió colocando sus manos en la cintura.

 **\- Sobre eso… creo que lo del tiempo es un tema importante –**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? –**

 **\- Karamatsu nii san, creo que él se ira más pronto de lo que pensábamos –**

 **\- ¿Cuándo? –** cuestiono preocupado.

 **\- Mientras volvíamos a casa, Atsushi me envió un mensaje; ellos se van en tres días –**

 **\- ¿Tan pronto? –** Todomatsu simplemente asintió **– Vaya, deberíamos contarle al resto por la mañana –** Totty coincidió con ello y no tardó en dar un par de pasos para alcanzar a aferrarse del pijama de su hermano en un claro indicio de encaminarse a su habitación. El mayor sonrió ante la acción.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A la mañana siguiente, Atsushi disfrutaba de su día libre en compañía de su novio; ambos descansaban recostados en la cama. El mayor vestía un pantalón gris y una camiseta blanca, sobre sus piernas reposaba una laptop; Karamatsu usaba un pantalón azul y una camiseta negra, el menor permanecía ligeramente recostado en el hombro del otro.

 **\- ¿Qué te parece Karamatsu? –** Atsushi le mostro la pantalla al menor.

 **\- ¿Eh? –** El nombrado observo la imagen, se apreciaba un departamento tan lujoso como en el que habitaba actualmente **– oh, sí… es muy lindo –**

 **\- ¿Lindo? ¿Esa es tu mejor impresión de nuestro futuro hogar? Creí que te impresionaría más –** menciono divertido.

 **\- Lo siento… en verdad se ve genial, será maravilloso vivir ahí –** repuso con un intento de sonrisa.

El mayor suspiro y cerro su computadora dejándola a un lado **\- ¿Qué ocurre? Has estado actuando de forma extraña desde anoche –**

Karamatsu se enderezo un poco y bajo la mirada **– no es nada, sólo estoy cansado, ayer… fue un día muy agotador –**

 **\- No lo dudo, lamento que tu familia no reaccionara como a ti te hubiese gustado –** sostuvo su mano con leve fuerza **– pero me tienes a mí para apoyarte en todo, ya verás que nuestra nueva vida será todo lo que mereces –**

El Matsuno pudo sentir su corazón latir apresurado ante aquellas palabras, el sonrojo en su rostro era inevitable. Era tan cálido el sentimiento al escuchar _"nuestra nueva vida"_ que no se atrevió a confesar la razón real de su malestar; no podría decirle que aún se hallaba consternado por la confesión de su hermano mayor. Claro que, el hecho de que su familia no mostrara ni un poco de apoyo ante su decisión también era algo que le estaba afectando **– gracias, no estoy seguro de lo que hice para merecer conocerte, pero estoy muy agradecido –**

Fue el turno de Atsushi para sentir la aceleración de su corazón, además de lo recién escuchado, el menor le sonreía de una forma que le parecía angelical. El mayor era quien se cuestionaba la fortuna de tener a ese chico a su lado, _¿Destino?_ Ahora comenzaba a creer en ello. Con sus manos sostuvo con delicadeza el rostro del otro y se inclinó para besarle suavemente.

Tras un breve intercambio de mimos, Atsushi se separó **– quisiera quedarme recostado todo el día, pero aún tenemos cosas que hacer –** confeso con pesar.

 **\- ¿Regresaras al trabajo? –** pregunto también desanimado.

 **\- No, pero tengo que ver la cuestión del departamento, los boletos de avión y claro, revisar la situación de tu fractura –**

 **\- Sobre eso, el doctor mención que quizá, debían cambiar el yeso –** hablo en voz baja, ahora recordaba no haber mencionado ese " _pequeño_ " detalle.

 **\- Algo así imaginaba, de igual forma consideraba hablar con el doctor para ver la opción de un cabestrillo* u otra opción para no tener dificultades en el vuelo –** menciono mientras se colocaba de pie y tomaba la computadora en brazos.

 **\- Cierto, no me has dicho cuando nos vamos –**

 **\- ¿No lo mencione? Con todo lo ocurrido debí olvidarlo, partimos en tres días –**

Karamatsu no respondió, tres días le parecía poco tiempo para despedirse de los amigos y de su ciudad natal.

Atsushi noto el semblante triste de su novio. **– Karamatsu, si lo deseas puedes alcanzarme después –** su primer pensamiento fue decirle que no estaba obligarlo a acompañarlo, pero en realidad no deseaba dar tal opción.

 **\- Yo… -** lo medito rápidamente, si se quedaba más tiempo existía la probabilidad de acobardarse y no ir donde Atsushi; esta era su mayor oportunidad para comenzar de cero, sin mentiras ni secretos, tendría al alcance una vida con alguien que había demostrado cariño sincero en su persona **– no, en definitiva iré contigo –** respondió con total seguridad.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Día uno. Karamatsu se propuso visitar a Osoko para contarle lo ocurrido hasta el momento y su inminente renuncia.

 **\- Estaba preocupada por ti, pero ahora sé que no hay nada que temer, en serio, te has ganado la lotería con Atsushi –** comento mientras abrazaba ligeramente al menor que se hallaba sentado cerca del tocador.

 **\- Lo sabía, lo sabía –** Choroko celebraba de pie cerca de la puerta **– siempre apoye su relación, se notaba a simple vista que formaban una gran pareja –** coloco sus manos en las mejillas totalmente emocionada **– por favor Kara, si deciden casarse no olvides invitarme, con gusto seré la fotógrafa, mi experiencia en convenciones te asegurara magnificas fotos –**

 **\- Vaya que las extrañare, estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por mi –** Karamatsu sonrió levemente, abochornado por las palabras de sus amigas.

 **\- Querido, seguiremos en contacto así que no te preocupes, además, podrás regresar aquí cuando quieras, siempre tendrás tu lugar como Aguamarina –**

Karamatsu sonrió ampliamente, si no fuese por su papel de Aguamarina, jamás hubiese conocido a Atsushi, claro que, la forma en que se desarrolló todo no fue la mejor, ni lo que él hubiese imaginado para su primer relación formal; sin embargo, el otro se había ganado su corazón poco a poco.

El segundo Matsuno disfruto la tarde en compañía de sus amigas, sin saber que frente a su departamento un chico de polera roja llevaba rato tocando a su puerta.

Osomatsu se rindió tras un rato, decidió volver a casa con la decepción de no hallar a su hermano, entre sus manos mantenía una bolsa de regalo azul. Se enteró de que Karamatsu partiría pronto cuando Todomatsu se los informo durante el desayuno, ninguno dijo algo relevante sobre el tema, ni siquiera sus padres; ahora comprendía porque su hermano estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ellos. _"Sólo sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"_ esa frase calaba en lo más profundo de su ser, _¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego?_ Al inicio creyó que todo se trataba de simple desconfianza de hermano mayor sólo para terminar de darse cuenta que en realidad eran celos.

El mayor salió de aquel edificio, tanto le había costado conseguir la dirección de Kara con Totty y al final no logro su objetivo. Inicio su andar con gran calma, sin prestar atención al camino, termino tropezando con un pequeño cuerpo, ambos cayeron.

 **\- L-lo siento –** una voz melódica se dejó escuchar frente al Matsuno.

 **\- No, soy yo quien… ¿Eh? Pero, si tú eres… -** Osomatsu observo detenidamente a la joven sentada frente a él. La chica usaba un happi* azul.

 **\- ¡Nii san! Me alegra volver a verte, en aquella ocasión no pude agradecerte –** se levantó mientras sonreía animadamente; emocionada, se balanceaba sobre sus pies provocando que sus dos coletas imitaran el movimiento.

Osomatsu se colocó de pie, él era más alto que la chica por algunos centímetros **– es bueno ver que te encuentras bien –**

 **\- Todo es gracias a ti, por cierto, puedes llamarme Karami –** solicito juntando sus manos.

El mayor de los sextillizos no podía evitar sonreír ante la actitud de la chica, esta le miraba como si fuese un superhéroe; aunque, no estaba muy lejos de aquel ideal, después de todo fue Osomatsu quien la salvo cierta noche de tres pandilleros en un callejón.

 **\- Bien, Karami chan –** rasco su nariz de aquella forma tan característica junto a una sincera sonrisa **– soy Osomatsu –**

La chica no podría estar más feliz. Repentinamente recordó la razón de andar deprisa **\- ¡Debo irme! Me esperan en el trabajo –** comento apresurada mientras revisaba sus bolsillo ante la curiosa mirada del mayor, saco un bolígrafo **– veámonos en otro momento –** tomo la mano de Osomatsu y le escribió un numero en el dorso **– quiero agradecerte como es debido –** sin tiempo a una respuesta se despidió con un ademan mientras retomaba la carrera.

Osomatsu sonrió de lado, la chica parecía simpática pero extrañamente no sentía ninguna emoción por tal encuentro, quizá, más adelante podría intentar acercarse, ya sea a Karami o a cualquier otra persona. Continúo su andar, esperando tener mejor suerte el siguiente día.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Día 2. Atsushi llevo a Kara al hospital para una revisión, teniendo como buenas noticias un buen avance con su pierna, les informaron que la idea de un cabestrillo sería posible y llevada a cabo el siguiente día. El de traje le llevo después hasta un conocido puesto de comida, prometiendo pasar por el más tarde.

 **\- Te has desaparecido por un buen tiempo, maldición –** se quejó el cocinero con el ceño fruncido **– tus hermanos apenas y vienen y ninguno me conto algo sobre ti, aunque Osomatsu llego a venir más seguido pero ya lo conoces, solo venía a emborracharse y huir cuando me descuidaba –**

Karamatsu rasco su mejilla nervioso, Chibita era uno de los pocos amigos sinceros que tenía, si bien todos lo conocían desde la niñez, el lazo entre ellos se fortaleció un poco más al ser adultos. De hecho, Chibita era el único que sabía de su trabajo como bailarín y lo había mantenido oculto todo ese tiempo.

 **\- ¿Y quién es el tipo que te trajo? ¿Conseguiste chofer o algo así? –**

 **\- Sobre eso… -** Karamatsu había dejado de ver a su amigo poco después de la aparición de Atsushi, con el tiempo pasando no hallaba la forma de decirle al cocinero que era gay, pero ahora, sabiendo que se marcharía debía aprovechar el momento **– Chibita, has sido un gran amigo, estoy agradecido por todo y… yo, tengo algo importante que contarte –**

El más bajo enarco una ceja curioso, no tardo en servir dos tarros de cerveza y sentarse a un lado del Matsuno.

 **\- Quien venía conmigo, él es, bueno, yo soy… entenderé si no te agrada lo que digo, pero, pronto me iré y no quiero hacerlo sin contarte –**

 **\- ¿Irte? ¿De qué hablas? Sólo dilo y ya, maldición, es demasiado suspenso, incluso para ti –** refunfuño el otro.

 **\- Soy gay… -** murmuro **– el chico que vino es mi novio –** confeso manteniendo la vista sobre su tarro, temeroso de conocer la reacción de su amigo.

 **\- ¿Y? –** Karamatsu le miro sorprendido **\- ¿Esa era tu gran noticia? –** Cuestiono dando un sorbo a su bebida **\- ¿Por quién me tomas? No me interesa el tipo de persona que te guste idiota, si es bueno para ti es suficiente para mí, maldición, somos amigos, ¿No? –**

 **\- Chibita… -** Karamatsu le abrazo mientras lloraba de forma dramática y balbuceaba cosas sobre la amistad.

 **\- Si, si, si, ahora suéltame, preparare un plato para que me cuentes más sobre tu novio y eso de que te vas –** logro zafarse del agarre para colocarse en su lugar tras el puesto.

Karamatsu sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, Chibita era la primer persona que mostraba una reacción positiva ante su relación, eso le animaba de sobremanera, aunque el resto de personas le rechazaran, sabía que contaba al menos con un amigo. Con alegría se dispuso a contarle de manera breve lo ocurrido con Atsushi y su próximo viaje.

Una hora más tarde Atsushi regreso y se presentó debidamente con Chibita, el cocinero le recibió gustoso sirviéndole uno de sus mejores platillos. Los tres conversaron tranquilamente, dejando que el tiempo pasara. Al despedirse, Kara le prometió a su amigo mantenerse en comunicación, quien, ligeramente afligido le prometió invitarle el más sabroso oden a su regreso.

Antes de dirigirse a su departamento, Karamatsu le pidió a Atsushi que le llevara a casa, el mayor cumplió la petición. Cuando llegaron, solo se hallaba Matsuyo en casa por lo que se acomodaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina para conversar.

 **\- ¿Mañana? –** pregunto la mujer a lo que su hijo solamente asintió **– Es tan pronto, de saberlo hubiésemos organizado una fiesta de despedida –** comento consternada **– no estoy segura de poder ir a despedirte al aeropuerto y tu padre a esa hora está trabajando –**

 **\- No te preocupes** _ **momy**_ **, mantendremos el contacto por teléfono –** le sonrió levemente mientras Atsushi observaba en silencio.

 **\- Quizá tus hermanos puedan ir, después de todo no tiene nunca nada bueno que hacer –**

 **\- Eh, no es necesario, ellos seguro tiene actividades planeadas –**

 **\- Tonterías, solo son ninis, de hecho, podemos preguntarles, ya no deben de tardar en llegar, fueron al Pachinko, pero ya sabes que la suerte no les dura mucho tiempo –**

Ante lo escuchado Karamatsu no dudo en levantarse **– ¿E-es así? Qué pena, pero ya debemos irnos, aún tenemos que hacer varias cosas antes de mañana, ¿Verdad? –** pregunto a su novio con un rostro suplicante.

 **\- Precisamente, será mejor apresurarnos –** Karamatsu comenzó a andar hacia la puerta **– muchas gracias por todo –** el mayor se despidió de Matsuyo, pero antes de seguir al otro un suave agarre le detuvo por el brazo.

 **\- Por favor, cuida de él –** pidió la madre con un tono maternal.

 **\- Por supuesto –** respondió con una sonrisa el de traje.

La mujer observo desde la calle el auto alejándose, sintiendo una mezcla entre la felicidad y el dolor por ver partir a su hijo.

 **\- ¿Mamá? –**

Escucho una voz conocida y no dudo en girarse con una amplia sonrisa **– Osomatsu, sabía que estaban por llegar –** menciono viendo a los cinco jóvenes **– es una pena, no alcanzaron a ver a su hermano, justo acaba de irse –**

 **\- ¿Karamatsu estuvo aquí? –** Su madre asintió **\- ¿Por qué no nos esperó? –**

 **\- Tenían cosas que hacer antes de marcharse, pero no se preocupen, pueden ir a despedirlo mañana al aeropuerto –**

Ichimatsu rechisto y se dio la vuelta caminando lentamente **\- ¿Quién querría despedirse? Regreso más tarde, iré a alimentar gatos –**

 **\- ¡Te acompaño Ichimatsu nii san! –** Jyushi dio un par de saltos para alcanzar a su hermano.

El resto no dijo nada, solamente entraron y continuaron con sus actividades cotidianas.

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Atsushi y Karamatsu recién llegaban a su hogar, el segundo hermano fue a despedirse de los amigos, a algunos le conto la razón, a otros no pareció interesarles y en el caso de Totoko, ella inclusive les dio un regalo y sus mejores deseos. Lo que la pareja necesitaba ahora, era descansar, aunque claro, se dedicaron a algo más, después de todo era su última noche en aquel departamento.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Día 3. La joven pareja ya tenía todo preparado, había agendado una cita temprano con el doctor para que este le colocara el cabestrillo. Todoko fue su chofer, después de todo, sería la encargada del auto de Atsushi en su ausencia y le serviría para continuar sus tareas en la empresa. La joven les dejo en el aeropuerto y tuvo que retirarse para atender otros asuntos.

Atsushi llevaba consigo dos maletas. Antes de acceder al lugar, Karamatsu se detuvo en la puerta principal mirando en todas direcciones.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Pregunto Atsushi extrañado **\- ¿Quieres que consiga una silla? –** cuestiono preocupado de que las muletas le estuviesen molestando.

 **\- No es necesario, es solo que… yo, sé que los evite, pero pensé que quizá alguno… -**

Antes de que Atsushi dijera algo, se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Todas las personas miraron a un curioso chico de amarillo correr con un bulto a su espalda.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu nii san, Karamatsu nii san! –** Jyushimatsu apenas y logro frenar antes de impactar con la pareja **– ¡Sí llegue! –** comento con característica su gran sonrisa.

 **\- Jyushimatsu… -** murmuro antes de asomarse un poco y notar aquello en su espalda **\- ¿Ichimatsu? –**

 **\- Te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo –** hablo entre risas el quinto hermano mientras bajaba al mayor que parecía que vomitaría en cualquier segundo. En seguida un taxi se estaciono cerca de ellos y Todomatsu bajo del mismo.

 **\- Jyushimatsu nii san, solo bromeaba cuando dije que era una carrera –** observo al de morado que se tambaleaba hasta un bote de basura y desvió la atención al segundo hermano **– menos mal que los alcanzamos –**

 **\- Pensé que no vendrían –** Karamatsu se sentía conmovido de ver a los menores.

 **\- Vamos, no se el resto, pero yo cuento con los modales necesarios para venir a despedirlos –** le extendió a Atsushi una bolsa blanca de regalo **– por cierto Atsushi, ¿Qué pasara con tu auto? Si lo deseas puedo hacerme cargo de ello –** sonrió de manera tierna.

 **\- Que amable, pero mi asistente se hará cargo –** le devolvió una sonrisa que no expresaba más que burla.

El menor rechisto y les dio la espalda **– demonios, y yo que vine hasta aquí –** murmuro enojado.

 **\- Nii san, esto es para ti –** Jyushimatsu le extendió un pequeño peluche de tigre, el mayor lo tomo con cuidado **– adentro tiene paletas escondidas –** murmuro cubriendo su boca con su larga manga **– disfrútalas –** susurro alejándose y mirando a todos lados.

 **\- Gracias chicos –** Karamatsu abrazo el peluche. El quinto y sexto hermano se mostraron contentos. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y tomaron a Ichimatsu cada uno de un brazo, obligándole a pararse frente al mayor.

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! –** pataleo el de morado antes de ser soltado, entre sus manos mantenía una bolsa negra, miro a Karamatsu y a Atsushi un momento, rechisto con molestia y arrojo la bolsa al hermano mayor **– encontré esto en la calle, seguro es de tu patético estilo –** escondió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta.

Atsushi sostuvo el peluche mientras su novio abría la bolsa, la mirada de Kara brillo al apreciar una chaqueta de cuero con estampado de tigre – **E-esto es… -**

 **\- Ya te dije, lo encontré en la basura –** Ichimatsu hablo sin atreverse a mirarle.

 **\- Papá y mamá cooperaron para que pudiese comprártelo –** Totty le confeso al mayor ante lo que Ichimatsu no dudo en arrojarle una de sus sandalias **\- ¡Ichimatsu nii san! –** se quejó ante la agresión mientras Jyushimatsu reía.

 **\- Son demasiado escandalosos –** se escuchó una conocida voz, todos miraron a Choromatsu acercarse **– molestan a las personas –** reprendió a los menores y pasando de largo se acercó a la pareja **– me alegra llegar a tiempo, espero tengan buen viaje –** les extendió un paquete dorado con moño azul.

 **\- Chicos… -** Kara recibió el regalo **– muchas gracias –**

Atsushi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver tan conmovido a su novio, pero a su pesar, debía interrumpir el momento **– Debemos irnos –** tomo los regalos y les busco espacio en las maletas.

Karamatsu asintió y observo a sus hermanos **– Los extrañare –**

Jyushimatsu no dudo en lanzarse para abrazar al mayor, logrando evitar derribarle, Totty se unió al abrazo mientras los otros dos esquivaban la mirada avergonzados.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras, la pareja por fin cruzo la puerta mientras el resto se quedaba afuera.

 **\- Por cierto Choromatsu nii san –** Totty le llamó **\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –**

 **\- E-eso… -** Choromatsu se sonrojo al sentir las miradas curiosas de los menores **– yo, pedí un favor… -**

Cuando estaban por preguntarle más detalles, lograron ver a lo lejos a un conocido rubio junto a un auto gris que agitando su mano les saludaba.

 **\- ¡N-no es lo que piensan! –** intento defenderse ante las muecas de burla de los menores.

Antes de cualquier comentario un sujeto paso rápidamente entre los hermanos, los cuatro parpadearon confundidos ya que jurarían haber reconocido el color rojo pasar a toda velocidad.

Les tomo un par de segundos comprender lo ocurrido y entrar aprisa al aeropuerto.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atsushi y Karamatsu se hallaban formados en espera de pasar la revisión. Algunos gritos se escucharon a lo lejos atrayendo todas las miradas.

 **\- ¡Déjenme en paz! –**

Karamatsu reconoció la voz de inmediato.

 **\- ¡Prometo irme pronto sólo debo hallarlo y…! –** El mayor de los Matsuno no se detuvo, contrario a ello aumento la velocidad en cuanto lo vio **\- ¡Karamatsu! –**

Las personas observaban curiosos al chico de polera roja que era perseguido por un par de hombres de seguridad y más atrás por cuatro chicos de rostro similar.

 **\- ¡Karamatsu! –** Osomatsu paso deprisa cerca de su hermano lanzándole una bolsa mientras continuaba su carrera, Atsushi sostuvo a su novio para evitar que este cayera al haber soltado las muletas. Observaron al mayor de los Matsuno continuar su carrera de regreso a la salida, seguido de los guardias y de los menores que se disculpaban con cuanta persona cruzaban en el camino.

Las personas permanecieron confundidas, tan pronto como llego el alboroto, este despareció de la misma forma.

Karamatsu abrió aquella bolsa y con sumo cuidado saco la polera azul. No dijo nada, simplemente abrazo la prenda contra su pecho haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no llorar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fuera del aeropuerto Choromatsu y Todomatsu habían logrado convencer a los de seguridad para que dejaran a su hermano mayor, aludiendo a que todo era culpa de su forma estúpida e impulsiva de actuar, juraron llevárselo de inmediato a casa y no causar más problemas.

Antes de emprender el camino a casa, aguardaron a que el tercer hermano se despidiera del enfermero; los dos más jóvenes no dejaban de reír y tomar fotografías de su hermano y su " _conquista_ "

Ichimatsu se acercó al **mayor - ¿Cómo crees que serán ahora las cosas? –**

 **\- Ya veremos, será algo extraño no sentir que nuestras costillas se rompen con frecuencia. Pero al menos el tiempo tendrá que servir de algo –**

El de morado frunció levemente el ceño al no comprender lo dicho al final. El mayor noto la expresión y solamente despeino más el cabello de su hermanito. En cuanto Choromatsu se acercó a ellos iniciaron el retorno a casa, por suerte Osomatsu volvió a tomar " _prestada_ " la camioneta de Iyami.

El mayor de los sextillizos aguardaría ahora a que el tiempo le ayudase con sus sentimientos no correspondidos, no tenía caso lamentarse por lo perdido y en cambio, agradecía aun tener a su hermano. _"Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir…"_ también tendría que acostumbrarse un rato a la ocasional presencia de frases similares en su mente que ahora cobraban total sentido.

Los dos hermanos mayores seguirían adelante por su propio bien.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Cabestrillo** : Auxiliar ortopédico. Es una opción recurrente cuando se tiene una fractura y se debe viajar en avión.

 ***Happi** : Vestimenta tradicional japonesa, parecida a un abrigo. Suelen llevar algún tipo de distintivo en la espalda correspondiente a una organización o tienda.

No me creo que esto ocurra, de inicio llegue a poco más de 4000 palabras o_O pero simplemente no sabía cómo cortarlo y además, mínimo merecían un cap largo en compensación de todo lo demás XD

Honestamente pensaba dejar este como el final, pero aún existe un pequeño detalle que necesito plasmar o me perseguirá por siempre la idea XD

Así que aún no me despido por que pronto volveré con el epilogo w

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


	31. Epilogo

Epilogo

Osomatsu se encontraba en el dormitorio, recostado en el suelo pretendía leer un manga sin mucho éxito, últimamente no dejaba de pensar en todos los cambios desde la partida de su hermano menor. Todomatsu termino mudándose al día siguiente de la despedida de Karamatsu cuando le llego una carta de Atsushi pidiéndole que cuidara del departamento, el menor ni siquiera lo pensó, inclusive consiguió trabajo en una guardería cercana. Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu trabajaban tiempo parcial en una fábrica. Choromatsu fue recomendado por Atsushi para un puesto de oficina. Él era el único que se mantenía viviendo como un nini, aunque últimamente rondaba una idea en su mente, hace poco había visto un cartel con información para ser rescatista; salvar personas y ser visto como un héroe sumamente carismático no sonaba nada mal. Dejó el manga a un lado y se giró para observar el techo, los meses seguían pasando y no existía indicios de que Karamatsu regresaría; salvo alguna llamada ocasional para saludar por una festividad como cumpleaños o navidad, no tenían más noticias del menor.

Se escuchó el teléfono sonar, pero Osomatsu no se molestó en levantarse sabiendo que su madre se hallaba en la cocina.

 **\- ¡Que alegría! –**

Se escuchó la voz de la mujer haciendo eco, lo que despertó la curiosidad del mayor que pese a la pereza se levantó para saber la razón de que su madre sonara tan emocionada; apenas estaba a media escalera cuando Matsuyo le vio y no dudo en darle la buena nueva.

 **\- Karamatsu llega pasado mañana –** anuncio contenta mientras colgaba la bocina.

El mayor sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho. Por fin volvería a ver a su hermano, ni siquiera se despidió debidamente cuando tuvo la oportunidad, aunque la verdad de aquella vez, fue que a propósito empujo a un guardia para ser perseguido y no enfrentar la dolorosa despedida, pero claro, eso sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

En la casa Matsuno no pudieron evitar demostrar alegría por el regreso del segundo hijo, inclusive Todomatsu se mostró contento a pesar de saber que pronto debería dejar el departamento.

Los días restantes pasaron con rapidez y esta vez organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida para la pareja, siendo que el elegido para recibirles en el aeropuerto fue el primogénito.

El de polera roja aguardaba impaciente por ver a Karamatsu, necesitaba hablarle, abrazarlo al menos una vez y confirmar si el tiempo le había ayudado en algo. Su espera tuvo fin cuando escucho que el avión por fin había arribado. Distinguió a Atsushi entre la multitud, vestía camisa blanca, saco beige, pantalón y zapatos negros; no tardo en divisar a Karamatsu, el menor traía una camiseta blanca de cuello en "V", un saco caqui, pantalón y zapatos de color café. Su hermanito se veía tan diferente, " _Feliz_ " rectificó en su mente.

Karamatsu distinguió el color rojo a lo lejos y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras aceleraba el paso, solo le tomo estar a poca distancia para lanzarse a abrazar al mayor **–** _ **I miss you**_ **–** pronuncio en un claro inglés que sorprendió al mayor.

 **\- Karamatsu, que alegría verte –** correspondió el abrazo y confirmo lo que tanto ansiaba, aún mantenía el lazo de hermandad que por momento temía haber roto.

Atsushi se acercó a saludar y tras una breve plática se fueron a casa de los sextillizos. En el lugar aguardaban la familia, Totoko y Chibita. Comieron, bebieron y disfrutaron del intercambio de anécdotas; siendo una de las más interesantes el hecho de que Karamatsu estuvo trabajando en una florería en donde aprendió lo suficiente para proponerse tener un negocio propio. Al final del día se fueron despidiendo poco a poco; les ofrecieron hospedaje a la pareja, pero ellos se negaron al contarles que el día siguiente justamente seria su aniversario y consideraban celebrarlo en el Sunshine City por lo que ya contaban con reservaciones en el lugar; Atsushi le dijo a Totty que después hablarían del departamento, confesándole que entre sus planes estaba comprar una casa para él y Karamatsu.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El día de la cita el mayor le pidió a Kara que le alcanzara en un lugar previamente acordado, excusándose con unos papeles que entregar a su asistente; llevaba ideando un plan semanas antes de regresar y tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaría listo.

Atsushi se mantenía oculto tras un anuncio de los espectáculos del lugar; vestía un traje negro, corbata azul y un ramo de rosas rojas entre manos; su corazón latía aprisa y se repetía sin cesar que debía mantener la calma; pero considerando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, difícilmente recordaba siquiera su nombre **– Ya está aquí –** un hombre se acercó de forma sigilosa para informarle aquello mientras sostenía una fotografía de Karamatsu, Atsushi solamente asintió en respuesta, aguardando el momento para su gran entrada.

Una melodiosa tonada se comenzó a escuchar en el lugar, las personas no tardaron en acercarse a observar con curiosidad a una pareja bailando una especie de vals, la mujer con vestido blanco y el hombre de traje oscuro se movían pausadamente. Tras un momento la música cambio abruptamente a una canción moderna, saliendo la pareja de escena y entrando varias personas más a realizar una coreografía. Los presentes se emocionaron ante el flashmob* que tenían enfrente. Mientras tanto, Atsushi oprimió contra su pecho el ramo, su turno de entrar estaba cerca. Los bailarines cambiaron una vez más, entrando esta vez varias chicas con globos en forma de corazón que, tras dar un par de pasos se acercaron al público y los repartieron, regresando nuevamente al centro y continuando con su rutina.

 **\- Es hora –** un chico le indico a Atsushi.

El de traje suspiro y armándose de valor salió de su escondite, los bailarines le mantenían ligeramente oculto con su baile, él camino con relativa calma hacia el centro, de ahí hacia la multitud, no tardo en reconocer un rostro entre las personas y simplemente sintió que su alma escapaba.

La música se detuvo de golpe en cuanto los organizadores miraron atónitos que el chico de la foto había formado una "X" con sus brazos en una rotunda negativa.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar.

Atsushi bajo lentamente el ramo y se giró hacia los bailarines **– Ese no es mi novio –** pronuncio con voz apagada.

Uno de los organizadores se apresuró hasta el joven entre la multitud llevándole frente al de traje **\- ¿No es? –** cuestiono colocando la foto junto al joven que comenzaba a irritarse.

 **\- Él es uno de sus hermanos, siento la confusión Choromatsu –** Atsushi se inclinó apenado por la situación **– aunque no comprendo la razón de que estés aquí, ¿Acaso ustedes…? –**

 **\- No es lo que piensas, solo vine porque mencionaste el lugar y quería conocerlo con... bueno… –** Choromatsu sentía un ligero ardor en su rostro. Traía una camisa blanca, un pantalón de tonalidad verde a juego con un chaleco del mismo color y zapatos cafés.

 **\- ¡Esto no es justo! –** Se escuchó una voz tras el Matsuno **– Tú ya tienes al chico bailarín ¿Y ahora quieres a mi ranita? –** un joven rubio abrazo por la espalda a Choromatsu. Vestía una playera café de mangas largas, pantalón y zapatos negros.

Las personas al rededor fueron perdiendo interés, marchándose poco a poco.

 **\- ¡Akemi, te pedí que no me llamaras así! –** el sextillizo tenia ahora su rostro completamente rojo.

 **\- Lo siento –** interrumpió el organizador **– pero aún tenemos agendados otros servicios –**

 **\- Aguarde, ¿Insinúa que se marchan? –** Atsushi cuestiono con molestia.

 **\- Fue usted quien no indico que su pareja tenía un gemelo, la confusión no fue culpa nuestra, pero podemos repetir la coreografía en otro momento –**

 **\- No, no, no, debe ser hoy –** Atsushi por primera vez en su vida olvido todo conocimiento sobre negociaciones y habilidad de convencimiento, sentía que estaba por perder la paciencia.

 **\- Que problema –** una voz cantarina atrajo la atención de todos **– pero no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a resolverlo –** Choromatsu y Atsushi no pudieron esconder la sorpresa en sus rostros al observar a Osomatsu acompañado de los tres hermanos menores; los cuatro portaban sus características poleras.

 **\- ¿Q-que haces aquí? –** Choromatsu cuestiono entre la sorpresa y el enojo.

 **\- No te enojes Chororin, sólo teníamos un poco de curiosidad sobre tu cita –**

Choromatsu juraría que su rostro estaba a nada de derretirse, la sonrisa traviesa de los menores no ayudaba en nada.

Osomatsu se acercó a Atsushi y coloco una mano en su hombro **– Tranquilo, tengo una plan –** aseguro con una gran sonrisa.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Osomatsu se hallaba sentado en una banca y con los brazos cruzados, estaba en una de las pocas ocasiones en que realmente intentaba concentrarse.

 **\- No tienes ni idea de que hacer, ¿Cierto? –** Todomatsu tomo lugar a su lado.

 **\- No –** confeso el mayor colocando una mano en su frente.

 **\- Atsushi dice que ya se encontró con Karamatsu nii san –** menciono mientras revisaba su teléfono.

 **\- ¿En dónde están ahora? –**

 **\- Atsushi le llevo a comer algo para hacer tiempo –**

Osomatsu suspiro y observo en dirección hacia Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu que se mantenían entretenidos viendo uno de los hábitats del lugar. El mayor sonrió repentinamente **\- ¡Lo tengo! –** Exclamó al ponerse de pie repentinamente **\- ¡Chicos, es hora de actuar! –** llamó a los otros dos.

 **\- ¿Qué planeas? –** pregunto Totty.

 **\- Ya lo veras, contacta a Choromatsu, apuesto a que deseara estar presente –** solicito al recordar que el tercer hermano escapo con el enfermero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Los tres menores simplemente intercambiaron miradas, algo preocupados por las ocurrencias del mayor.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atsushi había conseguido tiempo para los Matsuno, se encontraba nervioso por dejarle a Osomatsu uno de sus momentos más importantes en la vida, pero al final no había tenido muchas opciones, justo cuando intentaba lograr un acuerdo con el organizador recibió la llamada de Karamatsu que le informo que se había atrasado; los hermanos de su novio eran la única solución.

\- Atsushi – Kara le llamó nuevamente. El sextillizo vestía una gabardina gris sobre una camisa negra, así como pantalón y zapatos negros.

 **\- Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? –**

 **\- ¿Está todo bien? Pareces distraído –**

 **\- Estoy bien, solamente recordaba la primera vez que venimos –**

 **\- Ese día, ocurrieron tantas cosas –** esquivó la mirada avergonzado.

El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella expresión de su novio, su celular al vibrar en su bolsillo le distrajo, una rápida mirada al texto en pantalla y su sonrisa se amplió.

 **\- Atsushi –** El de traje presto atención ante el llamado, Karamatsu mantenía las manos tras la espalda y tenía un leve sonrojo en el rostro **– Yo… bueno, sé que alguien como tú seguramente ha recibido mejores cosas, eh, regalos y eso… pero, aun así me gustaría que aceptaras un pequeño detalle –** extendió las manos sosteniendo una pequeña caja rectangular envuelta con papel negro y decorada con un moño dorado.

 **\- No debiste gastar –** Atsushi sostuvo el regalo con cuidado.

 **\- Sólo quería darte algo por nuestro aniversario, aunque no es algo muy costoso, espero te guste –** rasco su cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado avergonzado.

Atsushi procedió a desenvolver el paquete, con cuidado retiro el papel y abrió la caja, en el interior hallo un brazalete de plata con una inscripción, observo detenidamente para percatarse que se trataba de una fecha.

 **\- Quizá no lo recuerdes, pero… -** Kara estaba por explicar el significado de aquello, siendo interrumpido por su novio.

 **\- El día que nos conocimos –** Karamatsu se sorprendió **– la primera vez que te conocí como Aguamarina, ¿Cierto? –**

 **\- ¿L-lo recuerdas? –**

 **\- No podría olvidarlo jamás –** se acercó y beso suavemente al menor **– gracias, me fascina –** al separarse no dudo en colocarse el regalo **– ahora, yo quisiera darte tu obsequio, pero será en otro lado –**

Karamatsu asintió aun sonrojado, siguiendo sin dudar al otro.

El de traje guio a su novio hasta el hábitat de los pingüinos, llevándole por las escaleras hacia la parte inferior, aquel lugar en el que se podían observar las aves acuáticas en el techo.

El sextillizo sonrió con emoción, ese lugar había sido su favorito en la primer cita, estar rodeado del líquido azulino por doquier le transmitía una gran paz. Todo era igual a la primera vez, bueno, a excepción de un par de anuncios en el fondo sobre los horarios de las próximas funciones, eso y que no había ningún pingüino a la vista, tampoco se escuchaba alguna melodía de ambientación, sólo estaban ellos en total silencio; bien, quizá no era exactamente como la primera vez, pero igual le gustaba.

 **\- Karamatsu –** Atsushi se acercó y tomo las manos del más joven, en aquel momento se comenzó a escuchar una suave melodía en el lugar, Karamatsu pensó por un breve momento que aquella canción le era familiar, pero no logro prestar más atención cuando su novio prosiguió **– yo, suelo ser una persona muy elocuente, pero tras conocerte, descubrí que existen más formas de demostrar el cariño por alguien, con una mirada, un beso o pequeñas acciones –** Karamatsu se mantenía en silencio, desvió un momento la vista hasta el brazalete y sonrió levemente **– estoy muy agradecido por conocerte –** llevo una de sus manos hasta el mentón del menor para levantarle el rostro y poder observar sus ojos **– Sólo puedo pensar en una forma de demostrarte cuanto te amo –**

La canción ahora la reconocía como _I Love You_ de Yutaka Ozaki.

Karamatsu sentía su corazón latiendo aprisa, su atención se desvió al techo en donde un pingüino paso nadando, hipnotizado siguió con la vista al ave hasta el estanque. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando a través de aquella pared de cristal distinguió, no solo a un par de pingüinos, sino a una persona en traje de baño que sostenía un cartel.

 **¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**

El Matsuno regreso la vista a su novio, Atsushi le soltó para poder hincarse, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color azul marino, al abrirla dejo ver un anillo plateado con una piedra de un tono azul claro en el centro.

Karamatsu sentía que lloraría en cualquier instante, cubrió su boca y no logro emitir ningún sonido pero asintió con rapidez.

Atsushi sonrió y extendió su mano solicitando la de Kara, el menor estiro su brazo sintiendo que temblaba ligeramente. Atsushi coloco el anillo y se levantó.

 **\- Te amo –** pronunciaron al mismo tiempo antes de un beso que confirmara lo dicho.

Desde las escaleras Osomatsu observaba aquella escena, dirigió la vista hacia los carteles del fondo, Choromatsu y Totty permanecían escondidos, uno tomando fotos y el otro grabando. El de rojo subió algunos escalones y alcanzo a ver a Ichimatsu, le hizo una seña al menor quien simplemente asintió.

Ichimatsu se acercó a la orilla y aguardo a que Jyushimatsu saliera del agua, en cuanto el quinto llego a la superficie no dudo en gritar su emoción **\- ¡Karamatsu nii san dijo que sí! –**

El de morado sonrió de lado **– más le vale, no hicimos esto por nada, ¿Sabes lo que costó encontrar la canción y convencer de que la reprodujeran? –** estiro su mano para ayudar a su hermano a salir del agua, le extendió una toalla que tenía cerca.

 **\- El trajeado tiene tanta suerte –** Akemi se acercó con la ropa de Jyushi entre manos **– Si yo propusiera matrimonio también quisiera estar seguro de ser correspondido –** menciono con un puchero.

 **\- Si se lo propones a Choromatsu nii san sería bueno que lo hagas durante un concierto –** Ichimatsu menciono mientras ayudaba a secar el cabello de su hermanito **– ayudare cuando eso ocurra –**

 **\- ¿De verdad? –** Cuestiono ilusionado **– tú serás mi cuñado favorito –** afirmo mientras se acercaba con los brazos extendidos listo para abrazarle. Ichimatsu cambio rápidamente el lugar con Jyushimatsu.

 **\- No me gustan los abrazos –** murmuro el de morado mientras el rubio abrazaba al menor que no parecía incómodo.

Osomatsu observo la escena y no pudo evitar reír un poco. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al imaginar a otro de los menores yéndose, claro que, lo de Karamatsu era más doloroso. Coloco su mano a la altura del pecho, si bien el sentimiento por su hermano no desaparecía por completo, al menos ahora podía realmente sentirse feliz por él, eso era un gran avance.

En la parte inferior se escucharon varias voces, al parecer el tercer y sexto hermano habían salido de su escondite. El mayor de los Matsuno termino de subir para juntarse con sus hermanos y el enfermero. Cuando Karamatsu subió, se quedó sin palabras para expresar su sentir, Jyushi, que ya se había vuelto a vestir, no dudo en correr para abrazar al mayor y felicitarlo efusivamente, Totty se unió al abrazo al igual que Akemi, este último sin importarle incomodar; Choromatsu e Ichimatsu intentaron mantener su distancia de aquella demostración de afecto, pero Jyushi no tardo en ir por ellos para unirlos en el abrazo.

Aprovechando aquel momento, Atsushi se dirigió hasta Osomatsu **– Te estoy muy agradecido, fue perfecto –**

 **\- No hay nada que agradecer –** Osomatsu miro brevemente al segundo hermano y regreso la atención al de traje **– Sólo asegúrate de hacerlo feliz –**

 **\- No lo dudes –** aseguro el otro.

Osomatsu se acercó al grupo que Jyushimatsu insistía en mantener unido **– Hey, ya es mi turno de felicitar ¿No creen? –** ante lo dicho por fin liberaron al segundo hermano **– felicidades Karamatsu, tu Onii chan está muy feliz por ti –**

El menor tragó pesado y se adelantó para abrazar al mayor, esta vez no logro detener algunas lágrimas **– Muchas gracias Osomatsu, gracias –** el de rojo correspondió el acto con una leve sonrisa. Contento por su hermanito y por sí mismo, ya que había sido honesto al celebrar la felicidad del menor. Con aquel acto ambos cerraron un ciclo que hasta hace poco desconocían, compartiendo el deseo de que el otro hallara siempre la felicidad.

Los sucesos desencadenados a partir de un simple baile podrían haber tenido cualquier tipo de conclusión, sin embargo, las decisiones de los involucrados concluyeron en aquello. Quizá no era el final feliz para todos, pero si la oportunidad para un nuevo inicio.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Flashmob** : Acción organizada en la que un grupo de personas se reúne de repente en un lugar público llevando a cabo alguna coreografía. Últimamente se utiliza para propuestas de matrimonio.

Y por fin después de poco más de un año, esta historia llega a su fin. Debo confesar que conforme escribía surgían más ideas; sin embargo, ya era hora de darle un fin a esto o simplemente se me comenzaría a complicar terminarlo más adelante.

No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerles por leer, a quienes estuvieron desde un inicio, a quienes se fueron sumando en el proceso y a quienes lleguen después; estoy muy contenta de que le dieran oportunidad a este fic.

Sé muy bien que no soy una gran escritora y que aún me faltan bastantes puntos que mejorar, pero espero poder avanzar y algún día mostrarles algo mejor.

Muchas gracias por leer, los amodoro n_n


End file.
